La revanche de Peter
by la Dictateuse
Summary: [AU] Stiles est fiancé à la femme de sa vie Malia. Un jour, il reçoit une lettre de son père qui le presse pour revenir à Beacon Hills afin de régler une affaire urgente. Le couple prend alors le train sans se douter que cela va mener à leur inexorable séparation. Plusieurs années auparavant, un incident à eut lieu. Aujourd'hui, les Loups rodent, et cherchent à se venger. [STEREK]
1. Chapitre 1

**J'étais pas censée publier cette fic. Du moins pas maintenant. Mais j'ai fait une bourde et du coup pour me faire pardonner je devais publier le premier chapitre. Par contre pour la suite, j'vais essayer un chap' par mois, mais rien n'est sûr.**

 **Entropythings cette fic' est entièrement pour toi. Du premier mot jusqu'au dernier. ****Je m'excuse encore platement d'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit sur tu-sais-qui. J'espère que cette fic' me feras pardonner :3 *espoir***

 **Quoi dire... Je sais jamais quoi dire en début de fic, alors je blablate pour rien XD Désolé d'avance si des fautes vous pique les yeux !**

 **Le rating va peut-être changer, mais je préviendrais pour les chapitres concernés ;)** **Ceci est un Sterek ! Vous voilà prévenu !**

 **Tout les personnages sont la propriété de Jeff Davis et de la série Teen Wolf. Mais cette fic est un AU total. Alors cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi Beacon Hills est soudain devenu une ville en bord de mer x)**

 **Le scénario est largement inspiré d'un jeu vidéo** _ **Dark Strokes, la vengeance d'un père**_ **. J'ai prit mes libertés et j'ai changé pas mal de truc, mais si vous connaissez le jeu, ben la trame de base vous rappellera quelque chose. Ha et si vous voulez pas vous spoilez, aller pas jouer au jeu hein.**

 **J'ai fait le tour des trucs importants, donc place au chapitre, bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Sur le départ.**

Stiles loucha sur sa montre et sourit en constatant qu'ils étaient à l'heure. La vapeur enfumait le quai et le train semblait prêt à partir. Les éclats de voix, les rires et les pleurs résonnaient sous la verrière de l'immense gare. Il était seulement 9h moins le quart et pourtant le bâtiment débordait déjà de vie entre les trains arrivants et ceux sur le départ qui aspiraient ou vomissaient les voyageurs.

Stiles se tourna vers sa fiancée et lui offrit sa main pour descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier.

\- Nous sommes dans les temps mais ne tardons pas Malia, dit-il. J'ai la lettre de mon père dans laquelle il nous prit de venir immédiatement. Tu sais celle qui contenait les deux billets pour ce train.

\- C'est un départ plutôt précipité mais je suis vraiment heureuse à l'idée de rencontrer ton père. Je suis un peu nerveuse.

La jeune femme lissa maladroitement sa robe satinée et rajusta son sac à main sur son épaule. Stiles l'attira contre lui et la serra amoureusement dans ses bras.

\- Il va t'adorer, promit-il. Y a pas de raison. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas parfaite, mais c'est pas comme si c'était l'important. Mince, j'ai dit que tu n'étais pas parfaite ? Parce qu'à part ta tendance à grogner le matin au réveil je te trouve parfaite. Tu le sais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. Bien sûr que tu le sais. Est-ce que j'ai précisé combien tu étais parfaitement adorable quand tu grognais la tête enfouit dans l'oreiller ? Et puis, on va pas se mentir, la perfection c'est pas si…

\- Stiles, fit Malia en posant son index sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Mais…

\- Je sais, susurra-t-elle. On devrait y aller maintenant.

Stiles acquiesça en pressant ses lèvres contre le doigt de sa compagne. Malia sourit tendrement. Elle appréciait ces petites attentions qu'il lui offrait en permanence. La douceur qu'il lui donnait,

et l'amour qu'il lui portait était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Le jeune homme lui prit la main et de l'autre il souleva leur unique valise et ils se dirigèrent vers le train. Ils longèrent le quai en babillant sur le voyage qu'ils allaient entreprendre, excités comme des enfants.

Galamment Stiles fit monter Malia devant lui dans leur wagon, puis la suivit dans l'étroit couloir. Un commis leur indiqua leur cabine et Malia s'y engouffra tout sourire.

\- Tu as vu tout cet espace ?! s'écria-t-elle. Rien que pour nous ! On n'aurait jamais eu cette chance de voyager en première classe si on avait prit les billets nous-même !

Stiles contempla la cabine richement décoré. En passant la porte coulissante une banquette longeait le côté couloir et une autre les fenêtres. Le cuir rouge était légèrement plus clair là où se déposait la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux en dentelle. Stiles fut heureux de ne pas avoir à soulever la valise et la plaça au bout de la couchette, juste devant la porte, dans un espace réservé à cet effet.

Au fond de la cabine, une petite porte ouvrait sur une minuscule salle de bain prête à l'utilisation, et de l'autre côté de celle-ci, un passage donnait sur une petite chambre où la couchette était spacieuse. Sur une table près de la fenêtre étaient disposées deux coupes de champagne et une bouteille dans un seau à glace qui attendait d'être ouverte. Les draps de la couchette sentaient le lilas et avait la douceur d'une peau de bébé. Les oreillers comme le matelas étaient des plus confortables et Stiles se réjouit de tant de luxe.

\- C'est une chance que ton père ait réservé pour nous Stiles, déclara Malia en testant le confort de la banquette.

\- Je me demande bien comment il a fait, marmonna Stiles conscient que son père n'avait techniquement pas les moyens de leur offrir pareil confort.

Il se défit de sa veste et s'assit près de Malia. Il tira de sa poche la lettre dans laquelle son père lui demandait de le rejoindre à Beacon Hills pour régler une affaire urgente, et d'amener Malia avec lui afin qu'il la rencontre.

\- Je continus à trouver ça bizarre, dit-il en plissant le front.

Malia sourit devant son air grave. Elle prit la main de son fiancé et déposa un rapide baiser dans sa paume. Stiles releva la tête vers elle et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- On va profiter et je vais arrêter de penser qu'il y a un truc bizarre dans cette histoire, déclara-t-il. Même si il y a un truc définitivement bizarre… En fait mon père a peut être gagné au loto ! Ça expliquerais beaucoup de chose ! T'imagine ! J'vais avoir un super héritage si c'est ça, et on pourra acheter une grande maison. Ou pas une grande maison, c'est bien aussi d'être modeste…

\- Tu te compliques la vie et tu t'illusionnes mon cher, se moqua Malia.

\- Mais laisse moi rêver, rouspéta Stiles en riant.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui se termina dans un tendre baiser que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut rompre tout d'abord.

Mais le train se mit en marche dans une petite secousse qui les sépara.

\- Bon, on en a au moins jusqu'à demain matin très très tôt, précisa Stiles. Autant s'installer.

Malia se pencha pour retirer ses talons et les jeta au loin.

\- Tant mieux, je compte profiter de ce confort, assura-t-elle en s'étalant sur la banquette dans une pose séductrice.

Stiles éclata de rire. On frappa à leur porte et Malia soupira en se laissant tomber en arrière. Comprenant qu'elle ne se lèverait pas, Stiles sauta sur ses pieds et alla ouvrir.

Il resta un instant figé en voyant un homme de haute stature, à l'air sombre et dur, tout de noir vêtu -de cuir précisément- qui attendait les bras croisés sur son torse musclé -très musclé. Ses superbes orbes vertes captivèrent Stiles un instant avant qu'il ne réalise que l'étranger lui lançait un regard des plus étranges.

\- Heu, oui, c'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

L'homme le détailla de haut en bas de son air inflexible. Un sourire narquois vint étirer ses lèvres et il lâcha une espèce ''humpf'' avant de tourner les talons.

Malia rejoignit Stiles à la porte et passa la tête dans le couloir, lançant un regard mauvais à l'homme qui s'éloignait.

\- C'était quoi ça, râla-t-elle. Bonjour la qualité du service.

\- Je pense que c'était un autre passager, répondit Stiles en reculant.

\- N'empêche, il encore plus malpoli que moi, s'énerva la jeune femme en refermant la porte de la cabine.

Stiles rit à cette remarque se rappelant sans mal le temps où sa fiancée était une jeune fille farouche et sauvage.

Malia avait été adopté après la mort de sa mère par un ancien couple de Beacon Hills. C'était par leur biais que Stiles l'avait rencontré quand il était venu poursuivre ses études sur la capitale.

Sa ville natale, Beacon Hills, était une ville portuaire du sud ouest du pays qui n'était accessible que par de petites routes communales, la voie de chemin de fer ou encore le téléphérique en certains points. Un coin assez reculé mais où la vie était agréable.

Jusqu'à la fin du lycée, Stiles n'avait jamais imaginé quitter son chez-lui. Beacon Hills était sa ville. Il y avait son père, ses amis, et plein de mystères passionnants pour un adolescent en quête d'aventures. Et puis il avait voulu poursuivre des études dans une école réputée, il avait voulu grandir, et s'était donc éloigné de Beacon Hills et de ses secrets. La rupture avait été plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé et plus particulièrement avec son frère de cœur Scott McCall. Mais leur relation était à toute épreuve et Scott était souvent venu rendre visite à Stiles dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant.

Stiles avait fait la connaissance de Malia lorsqu'il était allé voir les parents de la jeune fille à la demande de son père pour leur apporter des nouvelles de Beacon Hills. Le père adoptif de Malia avait été shérif avant le père de Stiles, et les deux hommes avaient longtemps travaillé ensemble.

Au premier regard Stiles avait vu quelque chose en Malia. Ils s'étaient tout de suite plu. Ils étaient sortit ensemble pendant 1 ans avant que Stiles ne la demande en mariage. Et John Stilinski n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de la rencontrer -parce que les conférences Skype ne comptaient pas.

Stiles se redressa sur ses coudes, et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il repoussa son livre sans le fermer, et frotta longuement ses yeux. Après quelques minutes, il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il avait lu une bonne partie de la journée. Le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon. Il trouva ça étrange de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer depuis leur repas de midi, ou même de ne pas avoir faim à cette heure tardive. Il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver un marque page et posa son livre sur l'autre banquette.

Il tourna la tête et observa Malia qui respirait doucement. Se yeux clos s'agitaient comme si en dessous elle assistait à une pièce de théâtre dont elle était la seule spectatrice. Attendrit de la voir ainsi détendue, Stiles se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il caressa doucement sa joue puis vint y déposer un tendre baiser.

Malia ne se réveilla pas mais elle se rapprocha et vint se blottir tout contre lui. Stiles sourit. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le paysage défilait à vive allure. Il s'installa plus confortablement, ramenant Malia sur lui, et fixa les champs qui prenait une teinte or et rouge aux lueurs du couchant. Peu à peu, la nuit tomba et le train devint un serpent de lumière dans la campagne. Stiles appréciait la tranquillité de ce voyage. Le train filait sur les rails, sans faire un seul arrêt, et comme il y avait peu de passagers -semblait-il-, tout était calme.

Au loin il entrevit une masse noire qui se découpait brusquement derrière les champs bleuis par la nuit. Cette masse s'intensifia et s'agrandit à mesure que le train s'en approchait. Stiles reconnut la grande réserve de Beacon Hills. Plusieurs hectares de forêt qui s'étendaient sur les monts qui entouraient sa ville.

Encore quelques heures et Stiles allait revoir son père.

Il reporta son attention sur Malia. Le plus discrètement possible il se leva, passa ses bras sous ses genoux et ses épaules et la souleva. La tête de sa fiancé vint automatiquement se poser contre son torse. Il la porta à travers la cabine jusqu'à la couchette. Il la tint d'un bras, avec une force que les gens ne pourrait pas soupçonner à le voir comme ça.

Stiles était plutôt grand et fin. Il cachait sous les épaisseurs de son sweet une belle musculature, pas très marquée, mais bien présente. Il préférait porter des tee-shirt près du corps et des chemises larges par dessus, ou de gros sweet, plutôt que de s'exposer. Oh, il n'était pas timide ou pudique, loin de là, mais quand même, il n'était pas du genre à se déshabiller à tout bout de champ -contrairement à Scott, ou même Isaac, leur ami du club de Lacrosse. Ces garçons avaient la bizarre habitude de se déssaper dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Stiles préférait rester habillé lui. Peut-être pour ça qu'il était pâle… Sa peau de lait était parsemé de grains de beauté, et souvent Malia s'amusait à dessiner des constellations en les rejoignant du bout du doigt. Par exemple, sur l'avant bras, elle faisait souvent la petit ourse.

Le visage de Stiles était éclairé par deux grands yeux whisky et un sourire d'enfant emplit de promesses de bêtises et d'idées saugrenues. Il était hyperactif et avait besoin de réfléchir et d'être dans l'action, d'où ses idées farfelues d'enquêtes ou de jeux de pistes rocambolesques durant son enfance et son adolescence. Il était toujours en quête d'apprentissage ce qui faisait de lui une personne très intelligente et pleine de ressources. Ce dont il était conscient et pas peu fier.

Mais bon, il n'était pas pour autant très résistant, et il s'épuisait vite. Comme il se définissait si bien, il était un concentré de 66,68 kg de peau pâle et d'os fragiles. Sa seule défense était le sarcasme, art dans lequel il était passé maître depuis bien longtemps.

De son autre bras libre, Stiles défit les draps pour enfin allonger Malia en douceur. Il la contempla amoureusement. Lorsqu'elle dormait, son aura farouche disparaissait et elle s'entourait d'une atmosphère de douceur et de béatitude. Stiles attendit quelques minutes en la regardant, puis il se redressa et retourna dans l'autre partie de la cabine. Il rangea son livre dans son sac et éteignit la lumière. Il verrouilla la porte de la cabine, délassa ses chaussures qu'il retira, puis à pas de loup retourna vers la couchette. Il retira son pull et s'allongea tout contre sa fiancée. Aussitôt qu'elle sentit une source de chaleur près d'elle, Malia se rapprocha encore plus et laissa Stiles la prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme soupira d'aise et remonta les draps sur eux avant de glisser peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Un grand choc le réveilla.

Stiles et Malia se redressèrent presque en même temps, en alerte. Soudain les vitres explosèrent. Stiles se jeta sur Malia pour la protéger des éclats de verres et la jeune femme eut le réflexe de relever les draps sur eux pour protéger son compagnon. Un nouveau choc et le train déraillait. Il y eut une explosion au niveau de la locomotive. Le wagon du jeune couple se retourna brusquement. Stiles eut à peine le temps de voir la rivière à la lueur des feux que le wagon sombrait dans le fleuve.

L'eau glacée entra en furie dans la cabine.

\- M-Malia !

Stiles chercha à attraper sa fiancée, en vain. Les eaux étaient noires et dans les ténèbres du wagon qui sombrait, impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit. Soudain, Stiles se sentit violemment tiré en arrière. Il sentit qu'une force spectaculaire le tirait hors du wagon, contre l'eau qui cherchait à s'y engouffrer, et le ramenait rapidement à la surface.

Lorsqu'il jaillit à l'air libre, un fracas assourdissant lui explosa aux oreilles et il eut du mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

\- Malia ! Malia ! appela-t-il.

Il battait des jambes avec force. À mesure que les rumeurs de la catastrophe se faisait plus fortes, son cœur s'emballait.

Où était Malia ?

Il l'appela encore et encore.

\- Stiles ! entendit-il dans le lointain.

\- Malia !

Il aperçut enfin la jeune femme qui nageait vers la rive. L'eau le frigorifiait mais il l'imita et en peu de temps il arriva sur la terre ferme. La vase s'emmêla autour de ses pieds mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il sortit de l'eau en tremblant et chercha à nouveau sa fiancée.

La rive était sombre et mal éclairée.

\- Malia !

Stiles tremblait comme une feuille, scrutant l'obscurité.

\- Stiles !

La voix de Malia lui parvenait d'un peu plus loin. Il s'éloigna rapidement de l'incendie et s'enfonça dans la montagne, entre les arbres qui assombrissaient tout.

\- Malia ! Où es tu ?!

\- Ici ! Stiles !

Il remonta à travers la forêt en grimaçant. Les pierres lui écorchait la peau et la terre lui griffait la plante des pieds.

Enfin la silhouette de Malia lui apparut.

\- Malia !

Il courut vers elle sans plus se soucier des blessures qu'il pouvait se faire. En le voyant, elle s'élança vers lui. Ils se prirent dans les bras en frissonnant. Tout deux étaient gelés.

\- Malia j'ai eu tellement peur ! souffla-t-il en passant sa main dans la chevelure de la jeune femme.

\- Qui nous as sortit de l'eau ? demanda cette dernière en regardant aux alentours. Et puis que c'est-il passé ?

\- Je l'ignore… tout a été si rapide. J'ai rien vu…

Malia se colla un peu plus contre lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Stiles regarda autour d'eux. De là où ils étaient, impossible de rejoindre la voie de chemin de fer. Le vent avait emporté les flammes de l'accident vers la montagne et déjà l'incendie se propageait de façon inquiétante. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient à l'exact opposé du feu qui se répandait.

En regardant mieux, Stiles reconnut le pont et constata qu'il n'était pas si loin de Beacon Hills. Il devait leur rester moins d'une heure de trajet en train. Mais à pied et transis de froid, ça allait être autre chose.

Il réfléchit rapidement et tourna la tête en tout sens à nouveau.

\- Je sais où nous sommes, déclara-t-il enfin en souriant. Je connais ces rives. J'y venais enfant avec mes parents et la famille de Scott. On utilisait le téléphérique pour venir.

\- Il y a une station pas loin ? se réjouit Malia.

\- Elle doit être désaffecté mais au moins on sera à l'abri et on trouveras sûrement de quoi se réchauffer, voir se changer, assura Stiles avec un sourire réconfortant.

Malia hocha la tête et glissa sa main dans celle de son compagnon. Stiles les guida du mieux qu'il put vers un escalier qui serpentait des rives à travers la forêt. Le chemin n'avait pas été entretenu depuis des années. L'herbe poussait entre les pierres et certaines marches s'étaient affaissées.

Arrivés tout en haut, après une escalade sous les griffes d'un vent glacial, ils se retrouvèrent devant de hautes grilles stylisées. Impossible à escalader. Un panneau pendait lamentablement indiquant ''Entrée interdite'' en grosse lettre rouge.

Stiles parvint sans mal à briser le cadenas rouillé à l'aide d'une grosse pierre. Malia poussa la grille et le couple se glissa dans la station désaffectée.

\- C'est sinistre, murmura Malia.

Stiles acquiesça. Tout était barricadé et sale. La nature avait peu à peu envahit la station.

\- Dans mon souvenir c'était mieux entretenu.

Malia rit et l'entendre détendit Stiles.

\- Cherchons de quoi nous habiller, proposa-t-il.

Malia lui emboîta le pas et il la conduisit vers l'ancien vestiaire du personnel. Ils trouvèrent facilement de quoi se vêtir. Stiles enfila un tee-shirt imprimé avec le nom de la ville et un téléphérique dessus et passa de grosses chaussures pas très élégantes, mais assez confortable. Malia enfila un jogging en dessous de sa robe, et trouva également chaussure à son pied.

\- Malia vient là, lui dit Stiles en ouvrant un autre casier.

La jeune femme s'approcha curieuse. Stiles lui fit mettre une veste en cuir dont l'intérieur était en fausse fourrure.

\- Manquerait plus que t'attrape froid, grogna-t-il en frictionnant ses bras.

Malia sourit et le tira par le col. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Stiles ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce moment. C'était pas parce qu'il venait d'avoir un accident de train où ils avaient faillit mourir qu'il fallait renoncer aux petits plaisirs de la vie de couple !

Quand il se séparèrent, Stiles frotta son nez contre celui de sa fiancée.

\- J'te nem', susurra-t-il.

\- Je sais, souffla Malia en caressant sa nuque.

\- Bon, et si on regardait comment aller à Beacon Hills maintenant, dit Stiles en se redressant.

La station était peut être dans un sale état, mais après quelques recherches, Stiles trouva le générateur et parvint à remettre le téléphérique en route dans un bruit d'électricité effrayant.

Une pluie fine avait commencé à tomber. Ce genre de pluie dont on ne se méfie pas mais qui trempe jusqu'au os.

Malia trouva la clé de contrôle du téléphérique et après un bon quart d'heure à observer Stiles essayer d'ouvrir les portes d'une cabine, ils réussirent à entrer dedans. Ça sentait le renfermé et il faisait très froid, bien plus qu'à l'extérieur. Encore un moment plus tard, ils avaient enfin réussit à faire démarrer le téléphérique.

Malia se blottit contre Stiles tout en observant leur lente descente vers Beacon Hills.

La ville n'était qu'un amas de point lumineux se détachant de façon magique dans la nuit, mais les alentours n'étaient qu'un désert d'obscurité. Le vent soufflait fort et se déchaînait faisant tanguer la cabine, ce qui stressait Stiles.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce voyage Stiles.

Le jeune homme posa sa joue contre le front de Malia.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a très mal commencé qu'on va enchaîner les problèmes, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on va t'arracher à moi, soupira-t-elle.

Stiles la fit se retourner. Il avait prit son air sévère.

\- Personne ne me séparera de toi, dit-il d'un ton dur.

Malia esquissa un faible sourire et serra Stiles contre elle.

La descente se passa doucement et en silence. Quand ils sentirent la cabine ralentir, Malia avança vers les portes. Stiles resta en retrait, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant et Malia fit un pas dehors.

\- Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle.

Stiles fit un pas en avant. Il se figea soudain lorsqu'il aperçut un homme qui se tenait debout derrière Malia. Il avait du sortir de l'ombre du quai. Il portait un long manteau noir en cuir et un masque de loup cachait son visage. Sur le moment, Stiles cru rêver.

Tout arriva en quelques secondes.

L'homme sortit un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il plaqua sur le visage de Malia. La jeune femme se défendit mais elle était trop faible comparée au colosse derrière elle. Stiles se rua vers eux alors qu'elle perdait connaissance. Les portes se refermèrent brusquement sur lui, l'empêchant de sortir. Il vit impuissant Malia être soulevé par l'homme au masque de loup et être emportée dans l'obscurité de la station.

\- MALIA !

Stiles se jeta à corps perdu sur les portes de la cabine qui le piégeait. Il donna de grands coups dessus, ignorant la douleur qui se formait dans son épaule.

Soudain les portes se rouvrirent et Stiles s'étala sur le quai. Sans perdre une seconde il se releva et courut à perdre haleine à travers la station. Il arriva en haut des escaliers hagard et désespéré. Il balaya les alentours du regard, cherchant le cœur battant celle qu'il aimait.

Mais le calme régnait sur Beacon Hills. Les rues étaient anormalement vides. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de Malia et de son kidnappeur.

Dans un cri de détresse, il l'appela à nouveau. Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs de briques et sur le pavé. Mais seul le vent et la pluie qui le giflaient sans vergogne daignèrent lui répondre.

* * *

 **Et voilà :D**

 **Hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis en coms et vos commentaires. Si y a des choses à changer, tout ça tout ça.**

 **On se revoit au prochain chapitre ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les loups**

Stiles dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la place du quartier du téléphérique en à peine quelques minutes, manquant au moins trois fois de se ramasser. Son regard était fou et sa panique le menaçait de faire une crise violente.

Enlevée. Malia venait d'être enlevée. Sous ses yeux, dans sa ville, sans qu'il ai put intervenir.

Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi avait-il enlevé Malia ? Pourquoi la malchance s'acharnait sur eux ? Tant de questions similaires qui bataillaient dans sa tête pour s'imposer en une seule évidence. Il était seul dans Beacon Hills, unique témoin de l'enlèvement de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il essaya de reprendre son calme sans vraiment y parvenir. Il tourna sur lui même, la main sur la bouche, tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Soudain son regard fut attiré par un panneau d'affichage recouvert d'annonces. L'une d'elle était un avis de recherche pour l'homme au masque de loup. D'un bond, il s'approcha du panneau et arracha l'affiche.

\- _Recherchez. Mort ou vif_ , lut-il. _Le shérif Stilinski offre une récompense pour la capture d'un Loup._ Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le tampon officiel de son père. Il leva les yeux de l'avis qu'il tenait et pâlit en parcourant le reste des affiches.

\- _Les grilles du nord de la ville sont fermées en raison de la vague de disparition. Les autorités incitent tous les citoyens à ne pas sortir après le coucher du soleil._ Quelles grilles ?!

Il arracha une autre affiche traitant de ce sujet et lut le plus vite qu'il put.

\- _Lors de la cérémonie officielle tenue le 7 mai dernier, le maire Argent a placé le double des clés de la ville dans le coffret de la Banshee, la gardienne de Beacon Hills._

Stiles fit la grimace. Il ne trouvait pas ça très malin de divulguer une information aussi importante à toute la ville. Il reporta son attention sur le panneau et ses yeux tombèrent sur une série d'affiches photos qui indiquait ''Porté disparu''. Il déglutit péniblement.

\- Non…

Il crut que son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Quelques heures plus tôt, il voyageait agréablement en première classe avec la femme la plus importante de sa vie. À présent, elle lui avait été enlevé, rejoignant la longue liste des disparus déjà bien garnis par les noms de ses amis Scott et Isaac, ainsi que par la jolie Lydia Martin, et d'autres noms familiers.

Il vacilla et se rattrapa à un banc sur lequel il s'écroula. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et serra les dents au point d'avoir mal. Il se sentait nauséeux. Son regard tomba sur un journal qui traînait par terre et dont les photos l'intriguèrent. Il le ramassa et malgré la pluie, lut l'article qui faisait la première page.

\- _Nombreux sont ceux qui se souviennent des festivités célébrant l'érection des portes de la ville interdite au nord de Beacon Hills. La police pensait alors que ces grilles suffiraient à limiter les assauts des Loups. Cependant de nombreux témoignages indiquent qu'ils sont encore plus nombreux qu'avant. Les Loups continuent d'entrer dans la ville et enlèvent les citoyens. Le shérif Stilinski a imposé un couvre-feu et appelle à la plus grande vigilance..._

Stiles n'eut pas le loisir de lire la suite de l'article car un bruit assourdissant lui fit relever la tête. Il entendit des bruits de lutte provenant d'une rue adjacente et sans réfléchir, il s'élança. Des éclats de voix et un cri étouffé lui parvint à l'instant où il tournait au coin de la rue.

Il vit alors un des fameux Loup disparaître au bout de la rue, laissant un pauvre homme ensanglanté dans la chaussée. Il se précipita vers lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il paniqué.

\- Ce Loup… il en protégeait un autre qui vient d'enlever une jeune femme, dit péniblement l'homme à terre. J'ai tenté de la sauver…

Il fut prit d'une violente toux et se tint le ventre. Stiles le traîna à l'abri sous une protection solaire d'un magasin pour le protéger de la pluie.

\- Cette femme c'est ma fiancé, Malia ! déclara-t-il enfin. Je suis Stiles Stilinski, le fils du shérif. Nous venons d'arriver en ville, mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe !?

\- Je suis Peter Hale, se présenta l'homme un peu surprit. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te répondre Stiles, mais ton père pourra sûrement t'éclairer. Va le voir, il doit encore être à l'office de police.

\- Vous connaissez mon père ?

\- Non, mais tout le monde sait qu'il y a élut domicile depuis un moment.

Stiles baissa les yeux et remarqua que la blessure de Peter saignait de plus en plus.

\- Il faut vous soigner, s'écria-t-il. Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital !

\- Haha, j'aimerais bien… Depuis que ces satanés Loups se sont répandus, des grilles ont été installées dans tout les quartiers de la ville. Impossible de se rendre à l'hôpital, seul le shérif a les clefs.

Stiles se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il était bloqué dans le quartier du téléphérique ?

Mais non !

\- Attendez moi là, je reviens ! déclara-t-il en se levant.

\- C'est pas comme si je pouvais aller bien loin, ironisa Peter en souriant faiblement.

Stiles courut jusqu'à la station de téléphérique. Il entra violemment dans la salle de repos du personnel et fouilla frénétiquement dans les placards jusqu'à trouver une trousse de secours. La boîte blanche en main, il repartit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. De retour près de Peter il ouvrit la trousse et en sortit divers bandages. Maladroitement il pansa la blessure de Peter qui le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Je sais comment ouvrir les grilles du quartier, dit-il en même temps qu'il soignait son ventre. Vous devriez retourner chez vous et rester à l'abri, vous vous êtes assez mit en danger pour ce soir.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Stiles, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu sauver ta fiancé. Sincèrement.

Stiles lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Je vais la retrouver, ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

\- Les Loups sont dangereux et ils ne laissent pas de trace. J'ai peur que…

\- Je suis un pro quand il s'agit de résoudre des énigmes, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Je retrouverais Malia, Scott, et tout les autres.

Stiles se redressa et aida Peter à se mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Bonne chance, murmura ce dernier en resserrant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Stiles se sentit remplit de courage par cet encouragement et partit en direction de la station du téléphérique. Il contourna la place, et s'engagea dans une rue qui descendait en direction du marché couvert. L'endroit était désert. Les stands étaient vides et le vent qui s'engouffrait sous les arches provoquait une mélodie morbide digne des plus grands films d'horreurs.

Dans la mémoire de Stiles, même de nuit, le marché couvert était un endroit chaleureux et vivant. Des musiciens égayaient l'endroit jusqu'à très tard, puis ils partaient, laissant dans l'air et dans la pierre le souvenir des chants fraternels et des danses endiablées. Et très tôt le matin, les marchands commençait à préparer leurs étals en riant.

Stiles fut prit d'un frisson. Il détestait ce Beacon Hills silencieux et désert. Même les lumières des lampadaires semblaient hésiter à rester. Il traversa le marché avec la désagréable impression d'être suivit, ce qui se révéla n'être que le fruit de son imagination. Il n'était pas anormal qu'il devienne parano après avoir assisté à un enlèvement et une agression.

Il arriva dans le parc de la Banshee et fila jusqu'à la statue qui trônait au milieu, sur son socle, tel un gardien veilleur et patient. Il s'arrêta pour contempler la sculpture. Il l'avait toujours trouvé un brin terrifiante. C'était une statue normale pourtant.

Très grande, représentant une femme absolument magnifique drapée d'une longue robe qui semblait flotter au vent. Son visage était encerclé d'une ondulante chevelure qui descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses deux bras étaient repliée sur sa poitrine, ses doigts s'entrelaçant comme pour protéger quelque chose.  
Stiles trouvait vraiment que la Banshee ressemblait à son amie d'enfance Lydia. Les mêmes pommettes, la même expression sûre d'elle et cette présence imposante. Bon OK, là c'était une sculpture, mais bon, quand même ! Il leur trouvait des similitudes !

Il se hissa sur le socle et escalada la statue pour atteindre son cou. Il s'installa à califourchon sur ses épaules, ainsi qu'il l'avait déjà fait dans sa jeunesse pour rigoler avec Scott. Comme il l'avait deviné, et comme indiqué par l'annonce qu'il avait lut plus tôt, les mains de la Banshee protégeait un petite boîte cadenassée, fermement scellée à la pierre. Après quelques essais infructueux il réussit à la déloger.

\- Voyons voir ça, se réjouit-il en étudiant le cadenas. Ça peut pas être plus difficile que d'entrer chez Scott.

Il n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser du cadenas qu'il jeta dans son dos. L'objet termina son trajet sur le sol sans un bruit. Il ouvrit enfin la boîte et jeta un œil curieux à l'intérieur. Il en sortit une grosse clé stylisée d'arabesques. Un sourire idiot illumina son visage.

\- Bingo ! se réjouit-il. Quel bande d'imbéciles à la mairie d'avoir caché la clé des grilles ici.

Il redescendit de la statue prudemment et reprit sa course en direction du commissariat. Son coeur battait à tout rompre mais l'idée qu'il allait revoir son père le réjouissait quelque peu dans son malheur. Rapidement, il fut stoppé par d'imposantes grilles qui s'élevaient haut dans le ciel. Il resta un instant pétrifié. Il contempla la barrière sombre qui se détachait dans le ciel, ruisselante d'eau de pluie. Elle le surplombait d'au moins 7 mètres et Stiles avait l'impression qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de lui pour lui faire du mal.

Il secoua la tête et s'avança résolument pour trouver la serrure. Elle se situait à califourchon entre les deux grilles. C'était un énorme pommeau avec un trou pour la clé en son milieu. Stiles enfonça la dite clé et la tourna vivement. Il entendit plusieurs ''clics'', puis la clé se bloqua. Il la ressortis et observa un instant ses mains posées sur les grilles. Il avait le sentiment qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une grosse bêtise. Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

Malia. Scott. Isaac. Lydia. Et tout les autres.

Il tira les grilles qui ne résistèrent qu'un instant avant de suivre le mouvement. Il passa dans l'autre quartier et commença à courir sans plus réfléchir pour rejoindre le commissariat. Les rues de cette partie de la ville étaient encore plus mortes que celles qui formaient le quartier du téléphérique. Beaucoup de lampadaires avaient rendu l'âme et tout les volets étaient fermés. Stiles fut parcourut d'un frisson. Il accéléra, détestant l'atmosphère de ville fantôme qui régnait. Ce n'était pas Beacon Hills ça. Ce n'était pas sa ville !

Il tourna à plusieurs reprises, parcourant à toute vitesse les rues, et arriva sur la grand place où trônait la mairie et le commissariat. Les deux immeubles avaient une apparences sinistres dans cette nuit de tempête, et les échos des vagues portée par le vent violent qui se brisaient contre les falaises à quelques kilomètres de la ville ajoutaient à cette impression lugubre.

Stiles retint son souffle face à cette vision. Le premier étage du commissariat était éclairé tandis que le reste était dans l'obscurité la plus totale, même l'extérieur. Seul un néon tressautant illuminait faiblement les marches qui menait aux portes vitrées du bâtiment. Stiles les grimpa deux grands enjambements s'appuya sur la poignée d'une des portes. Il fut surprit de constater qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

\- Tu déconnes ? s'écria-t-il en insistant.

Il poussa sur l'autre, mais le résultat fut le même. Il redescendit les marches et zieuta vers les fenêtres éclairées du premier étage. Il vit une ombre s'agiter derrière et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son père.

\- Il s'est enfermé dans le commissariat ? s'étonna-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés.

Stiles contourna le bâtiment et tenta de passer par la porte de derrière, elle aussi close. Un peu agacé, il jura et parcouru la rue des yeux à la recherche d'un autre moyen pour entrer. Finalement, il attrapa une batte qui traînait dans un coin -Dieu seul sait pourquoi- et il brisa une fenêtre d'un coup rapide et brutal.

\- J'dirais que c'était les Loups, se promit-il tout bas pour ne pas avoir à la rembourser.

Il se hissa à l'intérieur du commissariat par l'entrée de fortune et resta immobile quelques secondes. Tout était calme. C'était un peu angoissant. Ce lieu n'était pas censé être aussi silencieux. Prudemment, il avança dans l'obscurité vers les escaliers, batte en main, et concentration au maximum. Il s'habituait peu à peu à la pénombre lorsque brusquement un violent faisceau lumineux l'aveugla. Il hurla et leva sa batte, l'agitant en tout sens prêt à défendre sa vie.

\- WOOOWOO WO ! STILES !

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et reconnut son père, qui braquait une lampe de poche sur lui.

\- Papa ! s'exclama-t-il. T'as pas idée de me faire des frayeurs comme ça !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda John Stilinski tout en balayant les alentours de sa lumière, le visage crispé et l'air sévère.

Stiles allait répondre mais il remarqua que son père tenait son pistolet à la main, sécurité retirée.

\- Tu pensais que c'était un Loup ? questionna-t-il le cœur battant.

John baissa les yeux sur son arme. Il la regarda quelques secondes sans trop savoir quoi en faire, puis remit la sécurité et la rengaina.

\- Suis moi, ordonna-t-il toujours stressé.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et suivit son père à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans son bureau et immédiatement, John ferma sa porte à double tour et cala une planche de bois en plus.

\- Heu… ça ça fait un peu old school si tu veux mon avis p'pa, commenta Stiles perplexe quant à l'utilité de la planche.

Son père l'ignora et alla aux fenêtres pour scruter la rue. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se tourna enfin vers son fils. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras sans crier gare. Stiles fut stupéfait par cet élan d'amour paternel mais il était plus que bien reçut après les dernières heures. Il le serra très fort contre lui et ferma même les yeux pour profiter à fond de cet instant où il se rendait compte que son père lui avait manqué. Beaucoup manqué. Trop manqué.

Le shérif se détacha à regret et recula avec un sourire triste.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix était plus posée, moins sévère.

\- C'est toi qui m'a envoyé une lettre avec des billets de train. Tu nous as demandé de venir te voir avec Malia, et d'ailleurs passons ce détail, parce que Malia a été enlevé ! Par un Loup ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est qui ces mecs ? Et c'est quoi ce surnom ? Non répond pas, c'était rhétorique, j'ai deviné que c'est à cause de ce truc sur leurs visages. Beacon Hills est flippante ! Y a pas âme qui vivent là dehors. Et je te parle même pas de l'accident de train, j'ai cru qu'on allait mourir. Mais plus important, il faut que je retrouve Malia ! Et Scott ! J'ai appris qu'il avait été enlevé. Scott, enlevé, c'est juste la pire journée de ma vie ! Est-ce que tu as des pistes sur ces Loups et puis…

\- Stiles ! grogna John visiblement au bord de l'épuisement.

Le jeune homme se tut, constatant avec appréhension que son père manquait cruellement de sommeil. Le shérif s'assit sur son bureau, décalant plusieurs piles de dossiers et se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de lettre, déclara-t-il gravement.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

\- Pourtant j'en ai reçu une signée de ta main.

\- Je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de lettre, assura son père.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- J'en ai pourtant reçu une. Et Malia a été enlevée.

John se pinça l'arête du nez. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Stiles remarqua à quel point son père avait vieillit. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette vision.

\- Stiles, je pense savoir ce qui se trame dans cette ville, dit John après un court silence. Tout ces dossiers me mènent à un seul coupable, et à une même évidence. Mais avant, comment as-tu passé les grilles de la ville ? Dis moi que tu ne les as pas escaladée ! Oh bon sang, Stiles je sais que tu es casse-cou, mais ne deviens pas suicidaire !

\- Hé on se calme ! rouspéta l'intéressé. J'ai rien escaladé du tout. J'ai ouvert ces fichues grilles avec la clé de la ville. C'était d'ailleurs totalement idiot de faire passer une annonce pour dire où on pouvait les trouver.

John Stilinski pâlit.

\- Il n'y a jamais eut d'annonce de ce genre.

Stiles marqua un temps pour bien assimiler la réponse.

\- OK, il y a définitivement un truc louche dans cette histoire, finit-il par dire.

Son père acquiesça en soupirant. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux comme si il réalisait quelque chose, l'attrapa par les épaules, et le secoua comme un pommier.

\- Stiles, si tu es passé par les grilles en les ouvrant, dis moi que tu les as refermé !

Stiles secoua négativement la tête, très pâle. Au même moment, une explosion balaya l'étage. Le souffle brisa les vitres du bureau et John fit barrière de son corps pour protéger son fils, le jetant à terre. Stiles rencontra le sol avec fracas. Son père se releva presque aussitôt et le fils entendit des bruits de combat, une chute, puis plus rien.

Stiles se redressa difficilement, les oreilles sifflantes et un mal de crâne affreux lui tiraillant la cervelle. Il papillonna des yeux et chercha son père. Il le vit se faire soulever par un homme tout vêtu de cuir et portant un masque de Loup. Stiles sauta sur ses pieds prêt à lui sauter dessus mais une paire de bras le ceintura et une autre le força à regarder devant lui.

Il se rendit compte que les Loups n'étaient alors pas 2 mais 6, tous vêtus pareil, mais avec des corpulences différentes, et un masque de Loup dissimulant leurs identités. L'un d'eux fit un pas vers Stiles et rejeta sa capuche en arrière. Il activa ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne et laissa glisser son masque avant de planter son regard glacé dans celui de Stiles.

\- Peter ! hurla le jeune homme captif. Toi espèce de…

\- Merci de nous avoir ouvert les grilles, et de nous avoir permit d'entrer dans le commissariat Stiles, susurra l'homme avec un sourire sadique. À présent, nous allons pouvoir emmener ton père.

\- N'y pense même pas sale… !

Stiles reçut un violent coup à la tête et s'effondra au sol, le rire démoniaque de Peter résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il vit les Loups partir avec son père. Il se maudit, incapable d'esquisser un seul mouvement. Finalement, après un temps qui lui sembla sans fin, rythmé par la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus, il réussit à se redresser tant bien que mal en s'aidant du bureau derrière lui et se mit sur ses jambes. Ces dernières vacillèrent sous son poids et il craint un instant qu'elles ne le portent pas. Il inspira profondément quelques minutes, les yeux clos.

Quand il les rouvrit, ses pupilles brillaient d'une colère sourde et réclamaient justice.

* * *

 **Bon ! Je me suis empêtrée dans un deal auquel je ne peux réchapper. J'vais pas détailler, mais il semble que je vais sortir des chapitres plus régulièrement que je ne le pensais.**

 **Mais bon, ça m'empêche pas de répondre à vos gentils messages, qui m'ont tous fait super plaisir :3 Alors merci d'en avoir laissé ou simplement de suivre cette fic !**

 **Entropythings :** Je suis contente si tu es intriguée :D J'ai déjà commencé à changer des trucs par rapport au jeu. Pour le Stalia, ouais, j'ai du mal à ne pas respecter les couples de base dans une série. Par contre, les casser, ça, ça me pose pas de problème :D Et puis, tu suis (suivais) une auto-thérapie pour le Stalia avec ta fic alors tu peux pas me condamner !

Sinon, fin de monstre ou pas ?

 **Toonette :** J'enlève Malia, j'enlève le papa, j'enlève tout le monde moi ! Et oui, titre évocateur, et Peter se révèle dans ce deuxième chapitre :D J'allais pas laisser planer un mystère qui n'en n'est pas un après tout.

Tu shippe le Malfoy-Granger ? (question tout à fait innatendue j'en conviens)

 **Sanga36 :** Bah écoute, Stiles a une tête de victime, et il a déjà beaucoup de problème dans la série. Alors pourquoi se priver ? Non en vrai, j'avoue que ce serait bien une fic où tout va bien, même trop bien pour lui. Je crois que tu as eu quelques réponses à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre, et pour l'inconnus du train, ça vient au prochain chapitre.

Sûrement :) Mais peut être que tu as deviné de qui il s'agit ;)

 **nnahoj :** Ouais, c'est cool les rebondissements :D J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je commence avec autant d'action. Mais c'est pas plus mal je trouve. Alors verdict pour le deuxième chapitre ?

 **J'espère très beaucoup que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu :D Pour le prochain je vous promet la première apparition de Derek ;) Normalement. Si tout va bien. En fait non, je promet rien. Les promesses c'est dangereux !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : La ville interdite**

Stiles s'assit dans le fauteuil du shérif. Son corps le lançait douloureusement. Il s'inspecta mais ne trouva aucune plaie ouverte et à peine quelques griffures. En relevant la tête, il contempla le bazar qu'était l'étage.

Les bureaux des inspecteurs avaient été ravagés. Dans un coin, la paperasse commençait à prendre feu. En voyant cela, Stiles se leva et arracha un extincteur d'un mur avant d'arroser les flammes. Il avait eut assez de feux pour la journée. Il laissa la bonbonne à présent vide tomber à ses pieds et parcourut le reste de l'étage d'un air las.

Peter Hale l'avait trompé. Il l'avait poussé à aller voir son père pour ouvrir les grilles, et pénétrer das cette partie de la ville. Qu'il l'ait rencontré ou pas, Stiles serait sûrement aller à la rencontre de son père, mais l'idée qu'il ai été manipulé et participant involontaire de l'enlèvement de son père le frustrait et le plongeait dans une colère noire.

Le jeune homme frappa rageusement une poubelle qui traînait. L'objet vola à travers l'étage avant de s'écraser lamentablement contre un mur. Stiles le regarda tanguer avant de cesser de bouger totalement. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et appuya longuement sur ses yeux.

Après quelques minutes à rester immobile, il inspira et cria un bon coup. Il remua les bras en tout sens et tapa du pied. Une fois sa crise de nerf passée, il se pencha et appuya ses paumes sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu m'as cherché Peter, tu vas me trouver, grogna-t-il.

Il marcha à grands pas vers le bureau de son père et ouvrit un placard. Dans sa jeunesse, pour diverses raisons, jamais malfaisantes, il avait finit plusieurs de ses journées ou de ses soirées au commissariat dans un état vestimentaire déplorable. À force, son père avait prit l'habitude d'amener avec lui des vêtements de rechange pour son fils qu'il entreposait dans son bureau. En fouillant, Stiles trouva avec joie quelques vieux vêtements datant de son lycée. Il dénicha aussi une serviette, datant elle, sûrement de l'époque où son père faisait du sport et se douchait au bureau avant de commencer sa journée.

Il retira avec plaisir ses frasques trempées et se sécha. Il enfila ensuite un caleçon sec, légèrement abîmé. C'était pas comme si il allait se montrer en sous-vêtement de toute façon, alors peu importait. Il se déhancha pour passer le jean gris, plus à cause de l'humidité qui restait sur sa peau et qui collait au tissus, que parce qu'il avait prit un peu de poids. Vrai, il n'était plus aussi frêle qu'une brindille que le vent pouvait emporter, mais il n'avait pas non plus prit au point d'être une enclume !

Il mit un tee-shirt à manche longue en coton qui le réchauffa presque immédiatement et le fit sourire. Il n'était pas difficile à réjouir le Stiles. En fouinant encore un peu, il retrouva avec plaisir une très vieille chemise rouge à carreau qui avait appartenu à sa mère.

Cette chemise c'était tout une histoire. À l'origine, elle avait appartenu à John, mais Claudia Stilinski, son épouse, avait eut la manie de la lui ''emprunter'' et il lui avait finalement donné officieusement. À la naissance de Stiles, Claudia la portait. Passé les années, le jeune garçon hyperactif avait revêtu la chemise à son tour et sa mère la lui avait à son tout donné officieusement, quelques années avant de mourir.

Penser à sa mère ajouta au malaise de Stiles. Mais tout en enfilant la fameuse chemise familiale, il se dit que c'était un peu comme si elle était de retour avec lui, et cette pensée le réconforta. Il allait avoir besoin de tout les idées positives possibles pour mener à bien son enquête et retrouver les êtres chers à son cœur. Il ajusta une veste grise contre la pluie sur ses épaules et chaussa une paire de basket qui traînait.

Une fois habillé et sec, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, il contempla le bureau de son père. L'explosion avait tout renversé, mais avait épargné la plupart des dossiers. Stiles s'installa dans le fauteuil du shérif et commença son inspection. Pour une fois, son père ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir de fouiner dans ses affaires.

\- Tiens tiens, ça ça me semble intéressant, se dit-il en tirant un dossier jaune cramoisi fermé d'une ficelle rouge de sur une pile.

Il avait l'œil pour dénicher des trucs intéressants. Il se débarrassa de la ficelle et ouvrit la pochette. Il prit la première feuille et commença sa lecture par le rapport d'un dénommé Parrish.

\- _La police a trouvé un corps masqué dans la réserve proche de Beacon Hills le_ _13 avril dernier à 23h05_ _. L_ _a victime_ _n'a pas encore été identifié_ _e mais il s'agit d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année_ _._ _Son corps présente de nombreuse lacérations._ Hum… Ce Parrish doit être l'adjoint de papa… _4h31, la deuxième partie du corps a été trouvé…_ La deuxième ?! …

Stiles termina de lire et reposa le rapport, choqué. Il déglutit avec difficulté et sortit de la pochette une série de photo dont faisait mention Parrish. Il grimaça en les passant rapidement.

\- C'est moche, murmura-t-il en les rangeant.

La dernière était celle d'un masque de Loup ensanglanté qui fit froncer les sourcils de Stiles. Il changea de pochette et poursuivit.

Il inspecta ainsi d'autres dossiers qui recensaient les disparitions et les décisions de la police et du maire pour tenter de les contrer. De toute évidence, les évènements avaient commencé à déraper et les Loups à apparaître après la découverte du corps du premier rapport. En outre il fut stupéfait d'apprendre qu'une partie entière de la ville avait été condamnée aux environs du port.

Comment une telle affaire avait-elle pu passer sous silence ?! Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir le fait que le pays entier ignore ce qui se passait à Beacon Hills.

Soudain, un bruit suspect le tira de sa concentration. Il s'empara de sa batte et avança prudemment hors du bureau. Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir et se rapprochaient de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit apparaître un homme de grande taille, habillé comme les Loups. Immédiatement il se mit en position de défense. L'homme se stoppa et un rictus déforma ses lèvres en le voyant faire.

Stiles remua le nez et fit la moue. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce gars. Il était brun et une barbe de quelques jours recouvrait ses joues. Il était bien bâtit et d'une beauté stupéfiante. Même Stiles se surprit à le trouver parfaitement magnifique.

\- Tu es plein de ressources.

Cela prit quelques minutes au jeune homme pour comprendre que c'était à lui que l'étranger s'adressait. En même temps, à qui d'autre ?

\- On se connaît ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Stiles le fixa d'un air suspicieux.

\- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, grogna l'homme. Tu m'agaces déjà.

Il lâcha un long soupir et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer en silence. Sans grande surprise, ce fut Stiles qui craqua le premier.

\- T'es qui ? questionna-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Juste ces prunelles vertes qui le dévisageaient.

\- Attend, ta tête me dit sérieusement quelque chose, continua Stiles.

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on s'est déjà rencontré, t'as une tête qu'on oublis pas.

Silence.

\- JE SAIS !

Le cri de Stiles arracha une grimace exaspérée à l'autre homme.

\- Tu étais dans le train ! Tu es le mec du train avec ton air dédaigneux et arrogant !

\- Sympa.

\- Attend, tu as le même style que les Loups. Merde, t'en es un ! s'écria Stiles en se jetant sur lui.

L'homme ne broncha pas. Il ne vacilla même pas quand Stiles l'agrippa par le col.

\- Enflure ! Où est-ce que vous avez emmené Malia, Scott et mon père ?! C'est quoi le problème de Peter !? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à ma Beacon Hills ?! Tu vas répondre espèce d'ours !

L'étranger leva les yeux au ciel. D'un geste fluide, il inversa les positions de force et ce fut lui qui tint Stiles par le col de son tee-shirt, le soulevant légèrement du sol.

\- La ferme.

L'injonction était ferme. Le ton était donné. Stiles fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Hors de question de plier face à ce type.

\- Répond moi ! ordonna-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans le train ?! Tu attendais le bon moment pour t'en prendre à Malia ?!

La prise se resserra sur son haut et Stiles attrapa les poignets de son agresseur dans une tentative ridicule de se défendre.

\- Tu es bruyant.

\- Vas falloir t'y faire, je suis difficile à faire taire, ricana Stiles.

\- Je trouverais bien un moyen, promit l'homme.

Stiles allait rétorquer mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je répond à tes questions si tu me fermes cette boîte qui te sert de bouche. Capiche ?

\- OK…

\- Je viens de te dire quoi ?

Stiles fit mine de fermer à clé ses lèvres et posa une main dessus. L'inconnu sembla satisfait, même si il n'esquissa même pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Mon nom est Derek Hale.

\- Hale !?

\- T'étais pas censé te taire ?

Stiles grogna et tenta de se dégager.

\- Reste tranquille. Je ne suis pas mon oncle.

Étrangement, ses paroles rassurèrent Stiles qui était prêt à le croire sur parole. Il se reprit et son visage se refit sévère. Nah mais oh ! Il allait pas baisser sa garde, fallait pas rêver !

\- J'étais dans le train, dit Derek calmement. Peter m'avait demandé de m'assurer que tu arrives à bon port. Toi, et ta fiancé bien sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut.

\- Hé mais…

\- Chut.

\- Laisse moi parler… !

\- Chut.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche scandalisé et se renfrogna.

\- L'accident c'était toi aussi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Derek le dévisagea puis secoua la tête.

\- L'accident était un accident.

Stiles grimaça l'air dire ''mouais, j'ai connus plus convainquant''.

\- Je vous ai sauvé toi et ta copine, râla Derek.

Stiles ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise.

\- C'était toi ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as sortit du wagon ! Et Malia aussi !

\- Si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'un peu de reconnaissance tu te tairais et tu me laisserais poursuivre.

\- Tu l'as certainement fait pour Peter.

\- Non.

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que vous alliez mourir.

Là, Stiles resta pantois. Derek le lâcha et recula de quelques pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? interrogea l'hyperactif.

Derek plongea sa main dans une poche intérieur de son manteau. Stiles eut un mouvement de recul, appréhendant ce qu'allait sortir son vis- à-vis. Derek ne sembla pas remarquer sa frayeur et dévoila finalement un clé noire à deux branches dont la poignée se formait de trois cercles se superposant. Il la lui tendit et comme Stiles avait l'air méfiant et peu désireux de la prendre, d'un geste vif, Derek attrapa sa main et déposa la clé au creux de sa paume.

Stiles s'arracha à la poigne et recula vivement. Il baissa les yeux sur l'objet qu'il tenait puis fixa Derek.

\- Si tu veux retrouver les autres, tu vas avoir besoin de commencer tes recherches quelque part, expliqua ce dernier à la question muette. Pourquoi pas par la ville interdite.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Derek éclata de rire et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il en agita une dans ses cheveux tout en cachant son visage de l'autre. Puis son hilarité cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé.

\- Si tu commences à penser comme ça tu vas vite être désillusionner, déclara-t-il, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

Il lui tourna le dos et entreprit de partir tranquillement. Stiles resta figé.

\- Tu pars comme ça ?! s'écria-t-il en voyant la silhouette du Loup se dissiper dans l'obscurité.

\- Quoi ? T'aurais voulu un bisou d'au revoir ? ricana Derek de loin.

Stiles se sentit outré.

\- Dégage ! hurla-t-il furieux.

Le rire de Derek lui parvint de l'étage inférieur.

\- On se reverra Stiles, entendit le fils du shérif dans un murmure.

Il serra ses poings rageusement. Il desserra sa main et fixa d'un œil distrait la clé donné par Derek.

Un point de départ hein ?

Il releva la tête, résolu à en découdre avec les Hale. Il retourna dans le bureau du shérif d'un pas décidé et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Il trouva une arme chargée qu'il cala dans à l'arrière de son jean, et fourra des munitions dans ses poches. En relevant la tête, ses yeux tombèrent sur un dossier vert, dissimulé sous une tonne d'autre et à priori vide. Curieux, il le tira, causant la chute de la pile.

\- Voyons, voyons, chuchota-t-il. _À partir d'aujourd'hui, toutes les portes de la ville seront verrouillées la nuit en mesure de protection contre les Loups. Le shérif Stilinski a décrété que la capture des Loups était la priorité des autorités en place. Le lieutenant Argent est désigné responsable de la ville interdite. Les grilles de cette zone ont été closes ce mardi 22 avril à 5h00 et la clé a été placée sous la responsabilité du maire Argent._

Stiles se saisit d'une note qui traînait sous le rapport.

\- _Avec l'enlèvement du maire, la clé de la ville interdite a disparu._

Stiles regarda brusquement la clé dans sa main. Il se demanda un instant si il s'agissait de la même clé et ses doutes s'envolèrent en trouvant une photo de cérémonie où l'on pouvait voir le vieux maire Gérard Argent clore les grilles de la ville interdite avec la fameuse clé. Décidément, il avait une chance du diable dans son malheur !

Stiles se redressa et s'élança pour sortir du commissariat. Il n'avait que trop traîné. Peter et ses Loups pouvaient revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Il repassa par la vitre brisée en faisant attention à ne pas se planter un bout de verre dans la peau. Il s'en était bien tiré jusqu'à maintenant, autant continuer dans cette voie.

Sa course sous la pluie qui redoublait, capuche sur la tête, le mena bien vite face aux sinistres grilles qui marquaient la limite entre Beacon Hills fantôme et Beacon Hills ville interdite. Stiles ne réfléchit pas trop et déverrouilla la serrure avant de passer de l'autre côté. Cette fois, il referma immédiatement derrière lui et cacha la clé dans un coin, à l'abri des regards.

Cette partie de Beacon Hills était plus angoissante encore que ce qu'il avait déjà vu. La plupart des fenêtres n'avaient plus de vitre. De gros trous s'étaient formés dans la route et les trottoirs. Ils se remplissaient d'eau de pluie, formant des flaque de tailles diverses. Un lampadaire sur dix fonctionnait, éclairant faiblement les rues ravagées par la météo et le fait qu'elles n'aient pas été entretenues depuis un moment. Plusieurs bâtiments s'étaient écroulés et des grillages parsemaient l'horizon. Leurs silhouettes se dessinaient de façon angoissante et le mauvais temps n'arrangeait rien.

Il n'y avait pas d'habitant dans cette zone. Aucune lumière dans les maisons et pas le moindre bruit hormis les pas de Stiles. Il pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre. Et son rythme n'était pas rassurant le moins du monde. Il ralentit sa course et se mit à l'abri sous le pare-soleil d'une boutique de fleur. Les plantes et les beaux spécimens étaient tous fanés et secs dans la vitrine fissurée. Comme la ville, toute vie avait déserté l'endroit. Une fine couche de poussière s'était formée sur les pots et la caisse. Stiles grimaça. Il avait l'impression que s'il n'arrêtait pas Peter d'une manière ou d'une autre, Beacon Hills finirait comme ce magasin. Dans l'oubli et la décrépitude.

\- Hé toi ! Qui es-tu et qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! cria soudain une voix.

Stiles fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme pointée sur lui. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- J-je suis Stiles Stilinski ! Le fils du shérif ! Je viens d'arriver à Beacon Hills !

L'homme baissa son arme et s'avança pour laisser voir son visage.

\- Lieutenant Argent, se réjouit Stiles. Vous m'avez fait peur…

Christopher Argent était un policier qui avait souvent, très souvent, arrêté Stiles lors de ses escapades nocturnes et l'avait ramené à son père. L'homme lui sourit sensiblement, mais Stiles se rendit compte à quel point il était stressé et aux aguets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? questionna le lieutenant. C'est la ville interdite. Personne n'est autorisé à circuler au-delà des grilles. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

\- Toi tu circules, rétorqua Stiles.

\- Je suis affecté à cette zone sur ordre de ton père. Et je suis le mieux placé pour te dire que ce n'est plus un endroit sûr.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres.

\- Mon père vient d'être enlevé par les Loups, déclara-t-il gravement. Ma fiancée, Malia également. Et beaucoup de mes amis, dont Scott.

Christopher cilla à ce nom. Il connaissait bien Scott. C'était le partenaire de crime de Stiles depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Un bon garçon un peu tête en l'air et naïf mais extrêmement dévoué et gentil.

\- C'est Peter Hale qui les a enlevé ! reprit Stiles. Tu peux essayer mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de les retrouver !

Le lieutenant soupira en souriant.

\- Oui, ça j'en suis bien conscient, assura-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles. Tu es plus têtu qu'une mule. Je vais t'aider comme je peux. Je cherche également quelqu'un…

Le visage de Christopher se tinta un instant de peine, mais il la chassa rapidement.

\- Va à la morgue, décréta-t-il. Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Heu… oui.

\- Un Loup a récemment été abattu, tu trouveras peut être des indices. Sois prudent surtout.

Stiles hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il se sépara du lieutenant et se dirigea du mieux qu'il put dans les ruines qui formaient la ville interdite de Beacon Hills. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Sa ville ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Dans cette cours de récréation aux jeux cassés et rouillés, il avait perdu sa première dent dans une bagarre stupide avec Scott. Lui avait défendu bec et ongle que Végéta était plus cool que Sangoku et Scott l'inverse. Ils avaient finit par tenter de se battre comme leurs héros mais ça n'avait pas donné le résultat escompté. À présent, les balançoires grinçaient portées par les bourrasques.

Dans ce square où la végétation rampait et s'échappait vers les espaces bétonnés, il avait mangé sa première glace aux cookies. La première d'une longue série.

Il s'était fait la boule à zéro pendant tout le collège chez ce coiffeur à l'enseigne qui pendait lamentablement et à la vitrine réduite en poussière, laissant le magasin sans protection face aux assauts démentiels de la météo qui se déréglait facilement en cette saison.

Là, là, là, là et là.

Partout il avait des souvenirs. Et voilà qu'il ne reconnaissait qu'à peine ces quartiers. Quand ce désastre avait-il commencé ? La ville n'était plus qu'une épave, reste d'une cité autrefois joyeuse et épanouie.

Le vent le giflait plus méchamment à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la morgue. Stiles ignora ses attaques et se réfugia à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, l'un des seuls encore en état. La façade était étroite et montait en flèche vers les hauteurs. Trois marches menaient aux portes en bois très stylisées. Deux lampadaires à quatre faces d'un style ancien éclairaient l'entrée de part et d'autre de celle-ci, ajoutant un peu plus de clarté en plus de la lampe de plafond qui avait du mal à rester fonctionnelle. Au-dessus du porche, trônait un écriteau où était inscrit en grosse lettre ''MORGUE''.

Stiles força facilement les portes et pénétra silencieusement dans le bâtiment. Une douce chaleur l'accueillit. Le hall était un grand arc de cercle très propre aux couleurs chaudes. Le carrelage formait plusieurs ronds hypnotisant par endroit. Par trio, des fauteuils rouges longeaient les murs d'un côté de la salle. De l'autre se dressait l'accueil, une rangée de bureau derrière des vitres à trou. Au fond du hall, un escalier menait aux bureaux à l'étage, et un autre, descendait vers les profondeurs de la morgue. Stiles n'attendit pas et se décida à aller par là.

Il allait descendre la première marche lorsque avec un fracas épouvantable, un grille faillit lui tomber dessus. Il l'esquiva de justesse en se jetant en arrière. L'accès au sous-sol venait d'être bloqué. Il fronça les sourcils et prit d'un doute terrible, il se rua à l'extérieur, se rappelant que plusieurs fenêtres donnaient sur les salles inférieures. Il s'accroupit à la première, à l'abri de la pluie par les feuillages d'un arbre.

C'est là qu'il les vit. Deux Loups se tenaient près d'un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Stiles retint un cri et les observa du mieux qu'il put. Un troisième Loup fit son apparition dans la pièce et se tourna brusquement vers la fenêtre. Stiles eut à peine le temps de se cacher en se projetant de côté. Il attendit un moment, sous la pluie, trop effrayé par l'idée d'être découvert, puis il entendit enfin des bruits étranges, une porte qui s'ouvre, et il regarda discrètement les trois Loups s'éloigner avec un corps. Stiles resta stupéfait, un nœud dans l'estomac.

\- Pouah… c'est pas passé loin…

Il se releva finalement et retourna dans la morgue. Les Loups étaient venu effacer les preuves. Mais il en restait sûrement. Il fallait juste bien chercher. Il dévala les escaliers maintenant ouvert et trouva sans difficulté la pièce où le corps du Loup avait reposé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il entra prudemment et ne voyant aucun danger, avança dans la salle. Un drap blanc reposait défait sur la plaque en métal où l'on posait les corps.

Les yeux de Stiles furent attiré par de la paperasse sur le bureau qui jouxtait la table funéraire. Il se pencha et lut avidement les documents.

\- Un rapport, encore… _Après avoir abattu le Loup, la surprise fut amère de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Jordan Parrish, un ancien membre de forces de l'ordre porté disparu depuis début mai. Sa dépouille a été déposée dans la salle n°7. Le lieutenant Christopher Argent a été chargé de l'enquête._ Parrish ? C'est l'adjoint de mon père.

Stiles serra les dents. Il secoua la tête et continua sa lecture.

\- _À la personne de garde : n'oubliez pas d'envoyer au lieutenant Argent les objets trouvés sur le Loup. Ses effets personnels se trouvent dans la remise ainsi que ses vêtements._ Mais… ils sont totalement cons d'avoir laissé traîner ça ces Loups, s'écria Stiles. Soit ils essaient de laisser des pistes, soit ils sont carrément incompétents.

Il repoussa d'un geste vif les papiers et se tourna vers la remise. Elle était bien évidemment fermée à clé. Stiles n'eut aucun mal à forcer la serrure à l'aide d'outils qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et ouvrit fièrement la porte. Une odeur de renfermé vint lui chatouiller le nez et le fit grimacer. Il trouva d'un seul coup d'œil la mallette contenant les affaires du Loup et la saisit. En la déposant sur le bureau, il se rendit compte qu'il lui fallait une clé pour l'ouvrir.

Il soupira. Il allait faire une overdose de serrure si ça continuait.

Il retourna dans la remise en se disant qu'elle était peut-être par là. Il la dénicha dans une poche ventrale du manteau du Loup. Il retourna vers la mallette qu'il déverrouilla. Elle ne contenait pas grand-chose. Un masque de Loup -que Stiles se refusa à essayer malgré l'envie et la curiosité-, quelques babioles sans intérêt et un bout de papier froissé plié en quatre. Il inspecta chaque chose puis termina par le fameux pliage.

Il le lissa sur la table et lut.

\- _Shérif Stilinski. J'ignore combien de temps il me reste. Je suis à présent persuadé que Peter Hale est à l'origine des enlèvements. Nous devons nous entretenir de vive voix avant que nos noms n'allongent la liste des victimes. Je vous attendrais à la cathédrale. Soyez très prudent, Peter est dangereux et il agrandit ses rangs ces derniers temps. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à moi prochainement. Jordan Parrish._

Stiles était abasourdit. Le mystère s'épaississait encore un peu plus. Parrish avait-il été complice ou victime de Peter ? C'était impossible à déterminer pour le moment.

\- Il savait quelque chose au sujet de Peter, murmura-t-il en repliant le mot. Je dois aller à la cathédrale, peut être que j'y trouverais des indices.

Une porte claqua derrière lui. Stiles fit volte face, le cœur battant.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrais, susurra Derek.

* * *

 **Deux fois Derek dans un chapitre !? Ouah ! Mais j'ai été généreuse dit donc ! En vrai pas trop mais faut pas le dire :p**

 **Vous avez été beaucoup à me laisser des reviews, ça m'a fait trop plaisir mes p'tites fraises des bois ! Je vais donc vous répondre :**

 **Entropythings :** Ha bon c'était un chapitre de monstre :p ? Je trouvais pas pourtant ! C'est le principe d'une histoire d'enlèvement tu sais ? De soulever des questions XD

En même temps la fic s'appelle La revanche de Peter, alors Peter allait pas être le fleuriste du village qui répand la joie et la bonne humeur... C'est bien la première fois que je te vois rager sur Stiles X) C'est à archiver ! T'aimes la ville interdite :D ?

Ben ouais c'est Sterek ou rien. Par contre, ça risque de prendre un peu de chapitre pour que Stiles bascule du côté Derek de la force. Je te rappelle qu'il est fou amoureux de Malia pour l'instant. Allez des bisous -signé la papaye.

 **Toonette** **:** Mais ouais ! C'est pour ça qu'on aime Peter aussi.

 **Sanga36 :** Mais trop Stiles est un génie. Regarde dans ce chapitre il a suffit de le mettre dans le bureau du shérif et il est devenu détective. Ha oui ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles va se venger, c'est prévu ;)

Par rapport au surnaturel, la réponse est non. Je fais juste des références à la série tv avec les Loups, la Banshee, et puisque c'est une fic AU, je reprend les persos de la série à ma guise. Maus du coup, tout le monde est humain, et il n'y a pas de surnaturel.

Scott, Isaac et Lydia ont vraiment été enlevé par les Loups oui, malheureusement.

 **didinou :** Merci :3 héhé sublime à ce point ?

 **Kaneko Etsioay :** Merci d'apprécier mon style d'écriture et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Nemerys :** Haha oui j'ai tout fait pour que Stiles et Malia soit à fond amoureux. Je trouverais toujours un moyen pour passer au Sterek tu me connais ;)

T'as vu j'ai tenu ma promesse ! Y a Derek ! J'suis trop forte pastèque ! Hé sous-entend pas que je suis une psychopathe stp. J'en ai fini avec Stiles. Maintenant c'est au tour des Hale de souffrir un peu :3

 **Guest :** Fan ? Carrément ? Je suis flattée XD Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rendre cette histoire intrigante, plus qu'à espérer que j'y arrive ;)

La première apparition de Peter était marrante à écrire je dois avouer. Surtout parce que je savais qu'il était clairement en train de mentir à Stiles XD Et du coup, pour les enlevés, héhé, mystère et boule de gomme ;) (c'te vieille expression stp XD)

 **Allez ! A dans je sais pas combien de temps ! Portez vous bien et allez voir Jurassic World ! Y a un alpha dedans !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Derek Hale**

Stiles Stilinski, ou l'homme qui n'avait pas de chance.  
Il dévisagea Derek en cherchant à deviner ses intentions. Mais le Loup ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage hormis un sourire à l'envers qui lui donnait l'air de se moquer de Stiles. Ce dernier renifla et amorça un mouvement pour se décaler et échapper à l'attention de son vis-à-vis. Le regard de Derek le suivit et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Stiles préféra s'immobiliser. Ils s'observèrent de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le fils du shérif ne supporte plus le silence.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

Derek haussa les sourcils face à son ton un peu trop sec. Il se saisit d'une chaise et s'assit à l'envers dessus, bras croisés sur le dossier, juste devant la porte. Stiles fit la moue.

La sortie était bloquée.

\- Tu avances dans tes recherches ?

La question de Derek perturba Stiles. Que mijotait ce mec encore ? Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ha, souffla Derek. T'es lent…

\- Faut dire qu'avec toi qui me bloque, je peux pas aller très vite.

Ce fut au tour de Derek de réfléchir. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et baissa les yeux.

\- Tu es le neveu de Peter, reprit Stiles. Que veut ton oncle au juste ?

Derek releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Stiles. Le jeune homme fut déstabilisé par le manque de réaction du Loup. Il semblait en avoir carrément rien à péter des actions de son parent et la question de Stiles avait juste l'air de lui passer au dessus de la tête.

\- Je veux dire, pourquoi… à quoi ça rime de kidnapper des gens ?

Là encore Derek ne répondit pas. Stiles soupira.

\- Évidemment, ça n'allait pas être simple comme bonjour de parler avec un épouvantail… Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure. Avec la clé…

Derek pencha la tête sur le côté. Stiles poursuivait son monologue sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

\- Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour te guider, lâcha brusquement le Loup.

Stiles tressaillit et arrêta de parler.

\- Les Loups de tout à l'heure t'auraient tué si je ne t'avais pas empêché de descendre et si je ne les avais pas pressé pour emmener le corps.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- C'était encore toi la grille…

\- Je t'assure que merci est un terme à utiliser dans ce genre de situation, répondit Derek sarcastique.

\- Attend non, je comprend pas. Si tu es le neveu de Peter, tu es de son côté ! Tu as forcément une raison de m'aider ! Et me dis pas que c'est parce que j'allais mourir, c'est une excuse épuisée.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis du côté de personne, assura-t-il. Je suis mon propre chemin pour aider mon oncle. Mais pas de la manière dont tu penses.

\- Et moi dans tout ça ? insista Stiles.

\- Je pense que t'aider me permettra d'arriver à mes fins à un moment ou un autre.

Le visage de Stiles se tordit dans une horrible grimace.

\- Donc tu essais de me manipuler, conclut-il.

\- Si je voulais te manipuler je ne te l'aurais pas dit crétin, ricana Derek.

Stiles rosit et tourna la tête pour cacher son malaise. Le sourire de ce Loup était une arme de destruction massive. Très dangereux. Il se concentra pour chasser l'image de Derek riant de son esprit, d'autant plus perturbé par l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, cracha-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, lui dit Derek en se levant.

Le Loup s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un mètre seulement ne les sépare. Stiles se sentait étrange à cause de cette proximité. Derek dégageait une sorte d'aura chaleureuse malgré son air ronchon. Il soumettait Stiles à une pression pas possible avec ses yeux et il avait l'air d'en être parfaitement conscient. Soucieux de ne plus avoir affaire à son regard, et de se sentir par là en position d'infériorité -parce qu'en plus, il était légèrement plus petit que le Loup-, il s'appuya à la table derrière lui et se hissa pour s'asseoir. Ça n'arrangea pas vraiment son cas, mais au moins, il était à la même hauteur de visage que Derek.

\- Tu ne me diras rien quant aux intentions de Peter, n'est ce pas ?

La voix de Stiles avait légèrement tremblé. Derek secoua négativement la tête.

\- Si tu es un Loup, continua Stiles de plus en plus curieux et profitant de la docilité de son interlocuteur, pourquoi tu ne portes pas de masque comme les autres ?

\- Parce que Peter me fait confiance.

Le fils du shérif n'eut pas l'air de comprendre ce qui agaça légèrement Derek.

\- Quand on porte un masque, on n'est plus sois-même, expliqua-t-il. On vit, on marche, on respire pour Peter. Sa volonté est l'unique chose qui a de l'importance. En portant un masque, on ne peut pas échapper à son contrôle. On devient sien. Je ne porte pas de masque parce que Peter me fait confiance.

\- C'est… bizarre, commenta Stiles.

\- Cette ville est devenue bizarre, rectifia Derek.

Stiles cala ses coudes sur ses cuisses et scruta le Loup. Il suivit le mouvement de sa main alors qu'elle s'approchait de son visage et ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il venait de la poser sur sa joue.

\- Tu sembles fatigué, murmura Derek. Tu me fais pitié.

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix. Pas une once de dégoût. Juste de la bienveillance.

Stiles ferma les yeux, soudain rassuré par la chaleur qu'exhalait la peau du Loup. La main de ce dernier suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à passer sur sa nuque. Stiles fut envahit par le parfum de Derek et son cœur accéléra. C'était un mélange de pluie et d'herbe, comme la rosée du matin dans une forêt. Stiles plissa les yeux et tressaillit en constatant que le visage de Derek n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il voulut reculer mais la main du brun le retint. Dans un soucis de mettre de la distance entre eux, Stiles plaqua ses paumes sur les épaules de Derek et poussa dessus. Mais là aussi ce fut un échec, le Loup ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

\- Parrish a laissé quelque chose de précieux à la cathédrale, souffla Derek contre sa peau.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Trouve ce qu'il a trouvé. Et rend toi chez mon oncle. Ce n'est que par étape, en comprenant pourquoi Peter est devenu ce qu'il est, que tu pourras retrouver ton père et tes amis...

Stiles voulut répondre mais les lèvres de Derek se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce baiser l'électrifia. Il pâlit violemment mais n'eut pas la force ni même l'envie -à sa plus grande surprise- de se dégager. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte il répondit à Derek en entrouvrant les lèvres et en les appuyant sur les siennes. L'autre main du Loup se posa sur sa joue et il se redressa, forçant Stiles à pencher la tête en arrière. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il était venu, il recula.

\- ... et ta fiancé, compléta-t-il à son oreille.

Stiles sursauta et penser à Malia fut comme un électro-choc. Il bondit et s'écarta de Derek en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Connard, cracha-t-il.

\- Tu es aussi coupable que moi, se défendit Derek avec une mine faussement agacée.

Stiles lui balança la sacoche qui traînait sur la table. Le Loup l'évita facilement et soupira. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste sec. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Stiles, très en colère, lui jeta un paquet de lingette sur la tête. Derek se massa l'arrière du crâne et se tourna à demi avec un regard ennuyé.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? grogna Stiles.

Derek haussa les sourcils.

\- C'était un bisou pour te dire au revoir.

Stiles serra les poings en le massacrant du regard.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je serais ton ombre, déclara Derek.

Il agrémenta sa phrase d'un superbe sourire. Il ne récolta que la fureur de Stiles qui se mit à lui balancer au visage un peu tout ce qui lui passait à porter de main. Le rire de Derek l'exaspéra au plus au point et il s'énerva encore plus lorsque le Loup eut disparut. Il abattit violemment ses mains sur la table funéraire, sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il l'assaillit aussitôt à cet endroit.

\- Sale petit con prétentieux, siffla-t-il.

Il tapa du pied contre la table, conscient de sa propre faiblesse. Puis il prit quelques longues minutes pour se calmer.  
Derek Hale avait l'incroyable pouvoir de le mettre dans tout ses états, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Et en plus il jouait avec ses nerfs. L'avoir embrassé était sûrement la pire chose qu'il lui soit arrivé dans la journée. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir apprécié en plus. Dire que ce gars avait insisté sur Malia. Pourquoi ? Pour le faire culpabiliser ? Ben ça marchait !

Enfin, non, pas tant que ça. C'était juste un bisou après tout. C'est pas comme si ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air. Stiles secoua la tête, choqué par ses propres pensées.

Il inspira un bon coup et s'élança hors de la salle pour quitter la morgue.

Que Derek ai dit la vérité ou pas, qu'il lui ai donné de vrais indices ou pas, Stiles allait percer à jour le mystère de Peter.

La pluie avait redoublé et l'orage s'était fait intense. Les éclaires qui zébraient le ciel laissaient sur la rétine de Stiles des images effrayantes. Il parvint plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé sur la place de la cathédrale. L'endroit était en rénovation. Du moins, avait été. Des échafaudages longeaient la façade du bâtiment religieux, et beaucoup d'outil traînait sur les marches. Un grillage avait été installé pour barrer l'entrée. En un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, Stiles trouva un sécateur et s'en servit pour s'ouvrir un passage.

Il pénétra en silence, le cœur battant. Il n'avait jamais aimé la cathédrale. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas croyant. Ensuite parce que le calme et l'ambiance austère qui y régnait ne l'avait jamais rassuré. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, cet endroit le faisait frissonner. Stiles resta un instant à contempler l'orgue derrière l'autel. Puis son regard dévia sur les escaliers qui menait à l'étage, juste derrière des colonnes.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches et se retrouva bien vite au balcon, juste au dessus de la nef. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il ne voyait aucun indice.

\- Trouver ce qu'a trouvé Parrish, se répéta-t-il. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Soudain il se figea. Des pas résonnaient sur les dalles de la cathédrale. Stiles se cacha aussitôt derrière une colonne et scruta l'ombre qui s'agrandissait. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Christopher Argent.

\- Chris, appela-t-il tout bas.

Le policier fit volte face, arme en main. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement à la vue du jeune homme. Il le rejoignit rapidement à l'étage.

\- Stiles, se réjouit-il. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Les Loups ont commencés à ratisser la ville interdite, annonça Chris. Ils ont l'air d'y être coincés. Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose par hasard ?

Stiles secoua négativement la tête, puis repensa au fait qu'il avait caché la clé des grilles que Derek lui avait donné.

\- Enfin, si peut-être, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire.

Chris secoua la tête avec une moue amusée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Quelqu'un a découpé le grillage qui barricadait la cathédrale, répondit Chris en appuyant son regard sur le coupable.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

\- Je dois aller chez Peter Hale, déclara-t-il. Apparemment Parrish a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider et l'a sans doute caché ici.

À ce nom Chris baissa tristement les yeux.

\- Parrish était mon coéquipier, révéla-t-il. Il… il était très préoccupé par cette histoire et a insisté pour mener l'enquête. Et un jour, il a disparu. C'est le premier à avoir été enlevé par les Loups. J'ai refusé de croire qu'il nous avait trahit quand on a découvert qu'il en était un à la morgue. Mais je suis bien le seul.

Stiles lança un regard compatissant au policier.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il était innocent, assura-t-il. Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à le prouver.

Chris releva la tête. Il remercia silencieusement Stiles de son soutient par un petit hochement de tête puis changea de sujet.

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu à aller chez Peter Hale ? Ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Il faut bien aller là où ça craint. Plus ça craindra, plus j'approcherais de Malia, de mon père, de Scott et des enlevés.

Chris se prit le menton dans le poing et fronça les sourcils, se plongeant dans une intense réflexion.

\- Peter Hale vivait dans un loft, pas très loin d'ici, dit-il enfin. Il avait quitté le manoir Hale et s'était installé sur le port.

\- Le manoir Hale ? s'étonna Stiles. L'espèce de ruine effrayante sur l'île de Beacon Hills ? Juste dans la baie ?

\- Celle-là même, acquiesça Chris. Le manoir a brûlé il y a quelques années, et l'île a été fermée. Seul les Hale y ont encore accès. Il me semble que c'est juste après l'incendie que Peter a quitté Beacon Hills avec les survivants de l'accident.

Stiles sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire. Et pourtant, la famille Hale était l'une des plus vieille famille de Beacon Hills, comme les Argent. Il n'était qu'en primaire mais il se souvenait parfaitement du feu, torche de lumière dans la nuit, qui avait embrasé l'île Hale en pleine nuit. Cet accident avait été l'un des grands drames de Beacon Hills.

\- Pourquoi Peter reviendrait-il maintenant ? pensa-t-il à haute voix. Et surtout pourquoi s'en prendre aux citoyens ? Je ne comprend pas…

\- Il n'y a peut être rien à comprendre, soupira Chris.

Stiles n'était pas de cet avis. Pourtant il ne dit rien.

\- Bref, je dois trouver le dernier indice laissé par Parrish, déclara-t-il en calant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Je vais t'aider, répondit Chris.

\- Regarde ici alors, demanda Stiles. Moi je vais voir en bas.

Chris hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Stiles dévala les escaliers et commença ses recherches. Il commençait à désespérer de ne rien trouver lorsqu'un petit bruit lui parvint du confessionnal. Il se redressa, perplexe.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup et entra dans l'espace clos central. Il n'y avait personne. Peut-être avait-il rêver.

\- Mon père ? fit une voix grave.

Stiles sursauta et faillit hurler en reconnaissant le timbre de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais devinait parfaitement sa silhouette derrière le grillage de bois dans la loge de droite.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? s'écria-t-il. T'es sérieux ?!

\- Chut. Tu es dans une église, parlons bas.

Stiles grinça des dents. Néanmoins, il se calma et s'assit lourdement. Derek l'avait aidé par deux fois. Et on ne disait jamais deux sans trois.

\- Tu me déprimes, siffla-t-il tout de même.

\- Haha… et bien mon père ? Que se passe-t-il dans les rues ? On dirait que les Loups s'agitent.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais prit part au jeu de rôle.

\- Ne crains rien tu es en sécurité dans la maison du seigneur.

\- Je le sais mon père, ricana Derek. Pardonnez moi, car j'ai pêché.

\- Ben tiens, ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Pardon ?

La voix mi-amusée, mi-surprise de Derek fit sourire Stiles qui remercia le ciel que l'autre ne puisse pas le voir dans la pénombre du confessionnal.

\- Je vous écoute mon fils, répondit-il.

\- J'ai faillit au quatrième commandement mon père, reprit Derek.

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un ?

\- Ce n'est pas le quatrième commandement, s'amusa Derek.

Stiles rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il n'était pas croyant, mais être dans une cathédrale, jouer le rôle d'un prêtre et ne pas connaître les commandements le mettait mal à l'aise. En plus, il était sûr que Derek avait déjà du tuer quelqu'un. Il avait la tête de l'emploi.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en toussotant. En quoi as-tu faillit ?

\- J'ai déshonoré mon oncle.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek. L'homme avait le regard dans le vide. Une fine ligne de lumière tombait sur son visage et faisait briller son œil, rendant le vert de la pupille encore plus clair.

\- Ton oncle l'avait peut-être mérité, cracha Stiles en repensant à Peter.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Derek.

\- J'essaie de respecter, et de faire ce qu'il attend de moi. Mais depuis peu, mon cœur n'a plus envie de suivre ma raison.

\- Dites m'en plus, proposa Stiles réellement curieux.

\- J'ai récemment eut d'impures pensées. En rencontrant un homme.

Stiles se sentit visé et une boule de stress mêlée à un malaise se forma dans son ventre.

\- Il est incroyablement courageux et dévoué à ses proches. Son regard déterminé m'a captivé.

Stiles déglutit péniblement. Si c'était une nouvelle méthode pour le gêner, elle marchait du tonnerre.

\- Captivé ? répéta-t-il.

\- Je me suis sentit fiévreux, poursuivit Derek. Je n'étais plus maître de moi. Mais je ne devrais pas penser à lui comme ça. Il est trop différent de moi. Par ailleurs… il est fiancé.

Stiles baissa les yeux, se sentant honteux d'avoir fait naître chez Derek ce genre de pensées.

\- Pardonnez moi mon père.

La voix de Derek avait légèrement tremblé. Stiles posa sa tête contre le bois du confessionnal et soupira.

\- Je vous pardonne, murmura-t-il.

Subitement, la voix de Chris résonna dans la cathédrale.

\- Stiles ! J'ai fouillé partout et il n'y a rien en haut. Stiles ? Tu es là ?

\- Il ne devrait pas crier dans la maison de Dieu, grogna Derek mécontent d'être interrompu.

\- N'ayez crainte mon fils, nous serons partit avant que Dieu ne revienne, ricana Stiles en se levant.

\- Stiles attend.

Derek avait cessé de jouer. Stiles se figea et n'osa plus bouger. Il sentait le regard que Derek posait sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé, dit le Loup.

La boule dans le ventre de Stiles s'évapora comme par magie. Il se tourna à demi vers le grillage et croisa les yeux verts de Derek.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, assura-t-il tout bas. Le vrai pêché… eut été de renier ce que ton cœur éprouvait.

Derek ne sourit pas mais dans son regard, Stiles put lire une profonde gratitude. La voix de Chris se fit plus pressante, et Stiles décida qu'il était temps de sortir du confessionnal. Au moment de passer la porte, Derek l'interpella.

\- Parrish était un très bon pianiste.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Il ne vit pas Derek. Il fit un pas de côté et ouvrit la loge de droite où le Loup devait se trouver mais elle était vide.

\- OK, murmura Stiles. Soit ce gars est un ninja, soit c'est un fantôme…

-Stiles ! Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu foutais là dedans !

L'intéressé se retourna pour faire face à un Chris irrité et inquiet.

\- Désolé. Je fouillais le confessionnal. Je n'ai rien trouvé non plus.

Chris lâcha un long soupir.

\- Peut-être que Parrish n'a rien laissé finalement, dit-il.

Stiles n'en était pas si sûr.

\- Chris, tu m'as dit que Parrish était ton coéquipier ? Est-ce qu'il… jouait du piano ?

Le policier parut surpris puis acquiesça. Leurs regards s'illuminèrent et dévièrent en même temps sur l'orgue. Ils s'y précipitèrent et l'inspectèrent. Stiles faillit pousser un cri de joie en trouvant un petit paquet ficelé, dissimulé derrière le pédalier.

\- Chris !

Le policier leva les yeux et s'approcha aussitôt. Stiles défit prudemment la protection de la boîte et l'ouvrit. Il grimaça en découvrant une carte électronique.

\- C'est quoi ça ? grogna-t-il.

\- C'est une clé, assura Chris. Sûrement celle pour entrer chez Peter. Parrish l'avait récupéré et caché.

\- Il voulait la donner à mon père, comprit Stiles.

\- Et il n'en a pas eut le temps…

Un fracas terrible résonna à l'entrer de la cathédrale.

\- C-c'était quoi ça ? s'inquiéta Stiles.

\- Les Loups. Ils essaient d'entrer. J'ai rebouché le passage après être entré. Cache toi, et dès que je les aurais attiré loin, tu fonces chez Hale.

Stiles lui lança un regard apeuré.

\- T'es malade ! s'écria-t-il.

\- J'ai la conviction que tu vas réussir là où les autorités de la ville ont échoué Stiles. Et je suis prêt à tout pour t'aider ! Maintenant cache toi !

À contre cœur Stiles obéit. À peine était-il à plat ventre sous une rangée de banc que les Loups pénétraient dans la cathédrale. Il vit Chris leur crier après. Des coups de feu retentirent, redoublés par l'écho de la cathédrale. Stiles pâlit. Les ombres des Loups dansaient sur les murs, pourchassant celle de Chris.

L'estomac noué, le jeune homme se traîna sur plusieurs mètres en direction de la sortie. Il entendait les cris de colère de Chris et ses tirs qui ne semblaient pas faire mouche. Il releva la tête et osa regarder par dessus son épaule. Il écarquilla les yeux. Les Loups gesticulaient en tout sens sur les murs, comme des araignées. Ils étaient extrêmement agiles et sautaient de grandes distances comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ces mecs n'avaient rien d'humain.

\- Putain, on est pas dans assassin's creed, souffla-t-il contre le sol.

Prit d'une peur incontrôlable, il sauta sur ses pieds et courut à toutes jambes vers la sortie. Il passa les portes sans encombre et sauta presque toutes les marches avant de s'éloigner sous la pluie battante. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle étroite et pavée. Brusquement il entendit une chute derrière lui. Il pâlit en réalisant qu'un loup le poursuivait. Il accéléra. Son cœur allait finir par lâcher. Le Loup le rattrapait irrémédiablement.

Il bifurqua dans une autre rue à l'instant où le Loup tendait la main pour l'attraper. Cela lui donna quelques minutes pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Mais son poursuivant ne s'arrêta qu'à peine et reprit la course poursuite. Stiles commençait à être essoufflé. La pluie qui lui trempait le visage brouillait sa vue et n'arrangeait rien à sa fuite. En désespoir de cause, il regarda en arrière à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que la rue était vide. Le Loup avait disparu.

Il ralentit et examina les alentours, en alerte. Il le regretta immédiatement, car en levant les yeux vers les toits, il vit le Loup sauter dans sa direction. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se remettre à courir. Le Loup lui tomba dessus et le fit tomber par terre. Sa tête cogna rudement contre le sol ce qui faillit lui faire perdre connaissance.

Les mains gantées du Loup vinrent enserrer son cou et Stiles pâlit en comprenant que son agresseur allait l'étrangler.

Il tenta en vain de se défendre, mais surpassé par la force du Loup il ne put que brasser l'air dans des mouvement inutiles. L'oxygène lui manquait. Tout son corps était tendu, il ferma les yeux et chercha à repousser l'attaquant. Les gouttes d'eau sur son visage se firent plus rare. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard du Loup au-dessus de lui. Stiles agonisait mais ne pouvait rien faire, à part fixer son meurtrier. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre et Stiles entendait le souffle du Loup contre son masque.

Ses yeux noirs semblaient le dévisager. Stiles avança la main et la posa sur le masque sans pour autant vouloir le retirer. La prise du Loup se resserra sur sa gorge. Les doigts de Stiles glissèrent sur la surface lisse en se contractant. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et manquant d'air, il ouvrit la bouche pour en happer mais ce fut un échec. Le Loup se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Le museau de son masque était à présent collé au nez de sa victime.

\- St-Stiles…

Le jeune homme qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose tiqua en entendant son nom. Les mains du Loup se desserrèrent brusquement. Stiles inspira bruyamment et fut prit d'une quinte de toux terrible. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé tout ses esprits que le Loup se relevait et grimpait le long du mur avant de disparaître.

Stiles tremblait. Il passa sa main sur sa gorge en frissonnant. Il essaya de se relever mais ses jambes le lâchèrent et il retomba sur les fesses. Tout son stress accumulé se répandit d'un coup dans son corps.

Il venait de frôler la mort.

* * *

 **Dans ce chapitre, je me suis amusée à recaser, reformulé, un extrait de film que j'adore. Si vous avez reconnu, hésitez pas à me le dire :)**

 **Vous avez été beaucoup à me laissez des reviews et ça c'était cool ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Entropythings :** Ouah je me fais traiter de papaye pas mûre sans aucune raison...

Bon et là ce chapitre avec Derek partout c'était comment ? En vrai j'ai regretté mon cliffhanger parce que j'ai grave galéré à cause de lui XD ! T'avais pas lu le titre ? Mais non t'es pas stupide. Un peu lente, mais pas stupide X)

Stiles il a une maison qui lui est dédié à Poudlard carrément. Tu viendrais à ma Beacon Hills pour délivrer la princesse O'Brien du dragon Robertson ? **  
**

Hé, ça vient ça vient, le côté Derek !

 **didinou :** Owh merci :3

 **Sanga36 :** Tu es rassuré pour Derek ? Il est pas si vilain hein. Enfin, on n'en sait encore trop rien...

 **Guest :** Je prend goût à l'action. Héhé, ça devient plus fort que moi.

 **Toonette :** Je sais pas si j'ai épaissis ou éclairé le mystère dans ce chapitre XD

 **Nemerys :** Avant toute chose : DÉSOLÉ D'AVOIR ENCORE FAIT DU MAL A STILES ! PROMIS CA NE SE REPRODUIRA PLUS !

Huumhum... Tu me connais trop bien ;) T'as vu, y a une autre phrase mensonge dans ce chapitre. Tu l'as trouvé ? Mais je vais pas réaliser mon projet sadique tout de suite, j'attend encore un peu XD Et ça va en fait, tu m'as pas harcelé du coup je me sens en sécurité.

 **Driamar :** Merci merci :D Trop de compliments, c'est gentil !

 **brookedaviiis :** Ouais, il est un peu maladroit le Stiles ;) Et c'est vrai que j'aurais du prendre le temps de l'expliquer, mais en gros, Peter tenait à ce que ce soit Stiles qui ouvre les grilles de la ville. C'est lui qui a placé les infos sur la clé de la ville, pour que Stiles les trouve. Tu sais, le côté manipulateur et destructeur de Peter, tout ça. Je sais pas si j'ai été très claire XD Désolée...

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Moi en tout cas j'ai cru mourir en l'écrivant tellement j'ai ramé...**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Petite annonce : je vais commencer un stage dès la semaine prochaine qui durera 3 longues semaines, sous la chaleur... Je vais être morte, et j'aurais sûrement pas la foi d'écrire en rentrant chez moi le soir. Donc je ne pourrais certainement pas avancer l'écriture de la fic' durant ces 3 semaines. Je reviendrais donc très certainement fin juillet-début août ;)**

 **Voilà bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Les Hale**

Stiles se traîna à l'abri de la pluie sous un porche à la porte branlante. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, genoux sous le menton, et cacha son visage dans ses bras. Tout son corps était agité de tremblements et il avait très froid. Il frôla son cou de ses doigts et déglutit péniblement. L'impression que les mains gantées du Loup avait laissé était encore bien présente sur sa peau.

Il venait vraiment d'être agressé et avait vraiment faillit mourir.

Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas encore prit la mesure du danger qu'il courait à poursuivre Peter. Les Loups étaient sérieux et lui ne prenait qu'à peine conscience de la dangerosité de sa situation.

Il se releva maladroitement en s'aidant du mur et se remit à marcher en chancelant. Il se sentait mal. Il croisa son reflet dans la vitrine brisée d'une ancienne échoppe et constata qu'il était très pâle. Il s'observa quelques minutes, les yeux mi clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, et en respirant fort.

Il était à nouveau trempé. Super. Il prit une grande inspiration puis continua sa marche. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il était totalement perdu. Il ignorait où habitait Peter et il n'avait aucun moyen de le découvrir. Peu à peu, sa confiance en lui vacillait et s'évaporait, comme emportée par le vent.

Il se mit à errer dans les rues, sans vraiment réfléchir. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse au Loup qu'il craignait de revoir apparaître brusquement. Il était réellement inquiet. Il n'avait plus seulement peur de ne pas retrouver Malia, Scott et son père. Il était pétrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir en les cherchant. Il tressaillait à chaque ombre qui bougeait, à chaque bruit étrange autour de lui et ses yeux s'agitaient comme si il était possédé. La mer en furie lui parvenait en écho et résonnait comme une mélodie morbide à ses oreilles.

Alors qu'il descendait vers le port, un bruit de verre brisée le figea. Il attendit dans l'angoisse de voir surgir un Loup et perdit le contrôle de son cœur en distinguant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Il se retrancha derrière une poubelle renversée et scruta la rue. Sa respiration devenait difficile et un tic nerveux le prenait au niveau des mains qu'il tordait sans ménagement.

Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas un Loup. N'importe qui ou n'importe quoi mais pas un Loup. De préférence, il voulait vraiment que ce soit Derek qui apparaisse même si c'était un Loup.

Attendez quoi ? Derek ? Depuis quand ce mec était plus rassurant que Chris ou tout autre personne de la ville ? Depuis le début sûrement… Ouais, à choisir, il voulait que ce soit les pas de Derek qui se rapprochaient de façon si rythmé.

Quand il apparu au détour de la rue, derrière un réverbère, Stiles cru mourir de joie. Ses épaules retombèrent et il s'affala en arrière en lâchant un soupir bruyant, qui attira l'attention de Derek. Ce dernier s'approcha, contourna la poubelle et observa Stiles.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

La grosse voix de Derek et son ton agacé soulagèrent Stiles qui avait presque envie de se jeter à son cou.

\- J'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir, lâcha-t-il.

Derek haussa les sourcils. Il s'agenouilla devant Stiles et l'étudia méticuleusement. Étrangement, sous le scan intensif de ce regard vert, Stiles se sentit tout bizarre et rougit légèrement bien malgré lui.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est à ton cou ? grogna Derek.

Stiles détourna les yeux et se concentra sur le pavé. C'était fou comme c'était soudain très intéressant d'imaginer comment chaque pierre avait été agencée.

\- Stiles, insista Derek.

Le jeune homme se borna à loucher ailleurs. Le Loup soupira et attrapa son menton pour le tourner vers le sien. Les yeux de Stiles ne quittèrent pas le pavé pour autant.

\- Hé, répond moi, s'agaça Derek.

Comme l'autre restait toujours aux abonnés absents, il s'approcha de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue mouillée. La réaction fut immédiate. Stiles fit un bond en arrière et le regarda droit dans les yeux comme si Derek venait de commettre un sacrilège.

\- Ne refait jamais ça ! siffla-t-il gêné, la main sur la joue.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'ai lâché 5 minutes et tu as une marque rouge sur le cou, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Stiles retroussa les lèvres dans une moue qui l'enlaidissait mais qui amusa Derek.

\- Un loup m'a attaqué, avoua Stiles tout bas si bien que son vis-à-vis ne l'entendit pas.

Il était honteux pour une raison inconnue. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible aux yeux de Derek

\- Quoi ? Répète et parle plus fort, j'ai pas entendu, grogna ce dernier.

\- Un loup m'a attaqué ! cria Stiles à plein poumon. Là t'es content !?

Le visage de Derek se peignit d'une colère sourde. Il attrapa vivement Stiles et le souleva.

\- Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais !? paniqua le jeune homme en se débattant.

\- Je te laisse plus, répondit Derek en fronçant encore plus les sourcils si c'était possible.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! J'veux dire, lâche moi je peux marcher !

Derek le reposa mais aussitôt les jambes de Stiles se dérobèrent et il retomba dans une flaque. Le jeune homme tenta de se mettre debout sans y parvenir. Il s'accrocha à Derek comme à un support et essaya de se relever. Après plusieurs essais infructueux qui ne firent que tirer sur le jean et le manteau de Derek, ce dernier attrapa Stiles et le souleva sans effort.

\- Wooo, déconne pas ! J'veux pas être porté comme une princesse, s'écria Stiles.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'allure, répliqua Derek en le calant dans ses bras comme si il portait un enfant.

Stiles piqua un fard de part sa position -une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Derek ça n'avait rien de confortable- et agrippa son col pour se tenir. Un bras du Loup passait sous ses fesses, et le tenait fermement et sans visible effort.

\- C'est extrêmement gênant, se plaignit Stiles.

\- Tu vas t'y faire, assura Derek en se mettant à marcher.

\- Où tu m'emmènes ?

\- Chez mon oncle.

Stiles eut un violent mouvement de recul et Derek dut utiliser sa main libre pour le tenir contre lui.

\- Son loft, précisa-t-il. Son loft, celui qu'il a abandonné depuis des années !

\- T'es marrant, qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il y sera pas !?

\- Moi je te le dis.

L'affirmation de Derek rassura complètement Stiles, de façon surprenante. Il se détendit et passa même, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses bras autour du cou de Derek, qui lui en prit conscience. Le Loup s'autorisa à sourire en son fort intérieur.

\- Repose toi, murmura-t-il.

La voix rauque de Derek détendit complètement Stiles qui se laissa peu à peu bercer par sa marche jusqu'à caler sa tête dans son cou. La chaleur que son porteur irradiait termina de le calmer et il ferma les yeux. Il ne sut pas s'il s'endormit ou si le trajet fut rapide. Derek finit par s'arrêter et posa sa main libre sur le dos de Stiles. Le jeune homme sortit de son demi-sommeil mais garda les yeux clos.

\- Hé, murmura Derek à son oreille. On est arrivé.

Stiles comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas duper le Loup et se redressa en silence, en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Derek le déposa délicatement au sol et Stiles en profita pour observer les alentours.

Ils étaient dans un quartier autrefois riche de la ville. Essentiellement des magasins de luxe au-dessus desquels s'accumulaient appartements spacieux et loft. Derek poussa une porte et s'engagea dans un long couloir sombre. Stiles resta dehors, tenant la porte d'une main, fixant la silhouette de Derek qui s'éloignait de lui. Il leva les yeux sur la façade grise qui suintait de pluie. L'endroit était définitivement en meilleur état que ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir.

\- Tu viens ?

Rappelé par la voix de Derek, Stiles tressaillit et reporta son attention sur lui. Le Loup l'attendait patiemment au milieu du couloir. Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et passa la porte. Le battant grinça puis claqua dans son dos. Il se retrouva dans le noir, le cœur battant, et les yeux rivés sur la silhouette à présent informe de Derek. Il l'entendit repartir et son pouls se calma. Il leva la main sur le côté jusqu'à trouver le mur. Quand ce fut fait, il appuya sa paume contre le ciment froid et avança dans l'obscurité, forçant ses yeux à trouver Derek.

Ce dernier l'attendit au bout du couloir et ils montèrent ensemble, en silence, de longs escaliers qui menaient au dernier étage. Arrivé en haut, une lucarne laissait filtrer la faible lumière extérieure que la nuit irradiait.

\- La clé Stiles, demanda simplement Derek.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux sur ses mains puis il effectua plusieurs allés retours entre le visage du Loup et ses pieds. Le sentant s'énerver néanmoins, il ne fit pas de commentaire et tira d'une poche intérieur de sa veste la carte magnétique trouvée à la cathédrale.

Derek la lui prit et la glissa dans un boîtier prévu à cet effet, à gauche de la grande porte métallique devant laquelle ils stationnaient. Avec un petit bip et une lumière verte qui s'alluma, il y eut un bruit de déverrouillage mécanique. Derek écarta Stiles et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il tira d'un coup sec et le loft s'offrit aux yeux de Stiles.

C'était un large espace, peu meublé, avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la rue. Le toit était plat des deux côtés de la salle avant de partir en pic vers les auteurs, comme une arche. Un tapis froissé et abîmé trônait sous la largeur de la baie vitrée. Un bureau était mal agencé non loin de là, et des tonnes de livres et de documents s'y entassaient. Plus à droite, une alcôve donnait sur la cuisine, et encore plus à droite, un matelas traînait à même le sol juste en dessous d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'autre côté du bâtiment. Une couette était maladroitement pliée et posée sur une chaise à côté.

\- Ouah, laissa échapper Stiles. C'est… inattendu ?

Derek ne lui répondit pas et l'incita à entrer en le poussant doucement. Alors que Stiles s'avançait dans l'antre des Hale, le Loup referma la porte du loft. En entendant le claquement significatif et le verrouillage automatique, une légère angoisse s'empara de Stiles. Il se tourna vers Derek.

\- Ton oncle ne viendra pas t'as dit ?

\- Il a abandonné cet endroit il y a longtemps, assura le Loup en retirant son manteau.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le lorgner et se surprit à le trouver vraiment bien foutu. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas nier, parce qu'il était un homme, que Derek était bien fait de sa personne. Son tee-shirt moulait parfaitement un torse entraîné et comme taillé dans du roc.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda le Loup en se retournant vers lui.

\- Sûr que j'ai faim, assura Stiles avec un petit sourire.

Derek alla dans la cuisine et fouilla dans un placard. Il revint auprès de Stiles et lui tendit un sandwich et un paquet de maltesers.

\- T'avais pas plus équilibré ? se moqua Stiles.

\- Je tiens pas un restaurant, rétorqua Derek

Stiles éclata de rire. Il ouvrit le paquet du sandwich et n'attendit plus pour s'empiffrer en sentant la bonne odeur qu'il dégageait. Il enfourna avidement le pain dans sa bouche et ne put retenir un gémissement de contentement.

\- Celui qui a inventé le sandwich est un génie !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop juste pour un sandwich ?

\- Hé, je meurs de faim OK ? C'est juste le meilleur repas de ma vie, ne vient pas tout gâcher.

Stiles continua de dévorer son sandwich avec le même enthousiasme, sans plus s'intéresser à Derek. Quand il l'eut terminé, il s'attaqua au paquet de maltesers. Tout en avalant les chocolats les uns après les autres, les faisant croustiller bruyamment dans sa bouche, il nota que le Loup l'observait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Je me dis juste qu'en te voyant comme ça tu ne fais pas vraiment génie, expliqua Derek.

Stiles grimaça.

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Venant d'un crétin fini, c'est presque vexant, se vengea Stiles.

\- C'est moi que tu traites de crétin fini ? s'étonna Derek.

Les lèvres de Stiles s'étirèrent dans un sourire narquois.

\- Le prend pas mal, les crétins fini et les génies se complètent, assura-t-il. Le génie est souvent un crétin fini et le crétin fini est un génie dans sa catégorie. Enfin, ça ne s'applique pas à moi, bien sûr.

Derek secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, et s'éloigna pour le laisser finir de manger tranquillement. Stiles termina le paquet de maltesers plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et le replia consciencieusement. Il regarda discrètement en direction de Derek qui semblait ranger un coin du loft sans vraiment être à ce qu'il faisait. Il revint vers Stiles, une boite à pharmacie dans les mains. Il en tira une pommade et la présenta au jeune homme.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

Stiles loucha sur le tube puis acquiesça. Derek dégagea un maximum le cou abîmé tout en débouchant la crème. Il en étala une bonne portion sur deux doigts avant de les poser doucement sur la peau de Stiles. Le froid du baume surpris le jeune homme mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Derek étala la pommade sur les marques de strangulation, très concentré. Stiles avait très envie de parler, mais il n'osait pas briser le sérieux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu vas prendre froid si tu restes habillé.

Stiles haussa un sourcil à la phrase de Derek. Ce dernier reboucha la pommade et la rangea dans la pharmacie avant de s'essuyer les mains.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas me désaper, répondit Stiles.

\- Alors tu vas mourir de froid. Il y a pas le chauffage ici.

Stiles grimaça. Effectivement il commençait à trembloter à cause de la fraîcheur de l'endroit, et être au sec ne serait pas de refus. Mais il n'avait pas envie, mais alors pas du tout envie de se déshabiller en présence de Derek. Ce dernier le dépassa et se dirigea vers le matelas. Il déposa son manteau sur une chaise libre et commença à retirer son tee-shirt. Stiles fut parcourut d'un frisson à la vue de tout ses muscles qui roulaient sous cette peau hâlée. Son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par le dos du Loup. Il ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue d'une effroyable cicatrice qui barrait la partie haute de son dos. Vu la taille et l'aspect, ça n'avait pas été une petite blessure.

\- Viens là, ordonna Derek et lui refaisant face.

\- N'y pense même pas, grogna Stiles en reprenant contenance, arraché à la vision de la cicatrice.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Penser à quoi ?

\- Je ne me déshabillerais pas et tu ne me mettras pas dans ton lit. Ou sur ton matelas.

Derek lui lança un regard perplexe et ennuyé à la fois.

\- Tu as des idées tordues. Enlève tes vêtements et viens là, répéta-t-il.

\- Pour que tu me violes ? Non merci ! s'écria Stiles.

Derek fit volte face et cette fois, ses yeux étaient chargés d'incompréhension, de surprise et de ce que Stiles n'arrivait pas à qualifier mais désignait comme un agacement mêlé à un ennui profond.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion ? interrogea le Loup totalement prit de court.

\- Tu pue le vice et ta façon de me regarder… disons que j'ai de forte raison de pas vouloir t'obéir.

La bouche de Derek forma un rictus dégoûté.

\- T'es con, lâcha-t-il.

\- Hé !

\- Si j'avais voulu te violer je l'aurais déjà fait.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- T'as vu la différence de physique entre toi et moi sérieusement Stiles ? questionna Derek avec un petit rire moqueur. Je t'aurais prit dans le bureau du Shérif, dans la morgue ou dans le confessionnal si j'avais voulu.

Le visage de Stiles se mua en une expression offensé et il croisa les bras sur son torse en fronçant gravement les sourcils. Espérait-il se montrer intimidant en faisant ça ? Lui même ne savait pas trop et de toute façon Derek n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Maintenant t'arrête avec tes pensées perverses, tu retires ce que t'as sur le dos, tu GARDES ton caleçon, et tu ramènes tes fesses ici, termina le Loup avec un ton menaçant.

Stiles marmonna un ''gnagnagna'' très adulte que si Derek l'entendit, ne releva pas, et marcha jusqu'à lui. Il retira sa veste toujours en grommelant des inepties incompréhensibles pour l'oreille humaine et la jeta sur une chaise. En quelques mouvements rapide il était pieds nus et torse nu juste derrière Derek. Quand ce dernier se tourna vers lui, quelque chose passa dans son regard, que Stiles se refusa à définir.

\- Tu es encore en jean, nota le Loup.

\- Quel incroyable sens de l'observation, ironisa Stiles.

\- Retire le.

\- Ne pousse pas.

\- Retire le ou je le retire.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Tu veux parier ?

Stiles fixa Derek en se demandant si il était sérieux. Le Loup fit un pas vers lui qui convainquit le jeune homme, que oui, il était extrêmement sérieux. Tout en commençant à déboutonner son jean, il jeta un regard noir à Derek.

\- Je devrais être en train de chercher mes amis au lieu de perdre mon temps ici.

\- Arrête de râler, grogna Derek. Tu ne sais faire que ça…

Stiles termina de retirer son jean et le jeta sur le reste de ses vêtements tout en maudissant le sort.

\- Là t'es content, je suis… ridicule à côté de toi et je me sens humilié.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- A part ton caleçon clairement trop vieux, je ne vois rien d'humiliant, ni de ridicule, dit-il.

\- Je t'emmerde, rétorqua Stiles en grinçant des dents, tout en tentant en vain de cacher son caleçon qui était certes un peu usé.

Derek attrapa la couette qu'il défit d'un rapide coup de poignet et la passa sur les épaules de Stiles. Le jeune homme était des plus perplexes et n'osait plus esquisser le moindre geste. Tout emmitouflé dans la couverture blanche, il ressemblait à un eskimo, et le fait que ses mouvements soient complètement entravés par elle ne le rendait qu'encore plus pataud. Il ignora le regard insistant de Derek et se borna à fixer un point devant lui. Point qui était le torse de Derek.

Parfois, la vie était bien faite.

\- Mon oncle ne viendra pas te chercher ici, déclara Derek. Repose toi, tu en as besoin.

\- Je ne veux pas me reposer, décréta Stiles en repoussant la couette.

\- Tu ne seras pas réactif si tu es épuisé, grogna Derek en rajustant la couette. Tes cernes font peur à voir.

\- Mais arrête enfin, je comprend pas ce que tu veux, s'énerva Stiles. Et je te signal que t'es plus pâle qu'un mort toi, c'est pas mieux !

Derek se figea.

\- Stiles, reprit-il après un instant de silence. Tu vas dormir, reprendre des forces, et à ton réveil, je te dirais où trouver tes amis.

\- Tu sais où ils sont !?

\- Pas maintenant Stiles. S'il te plaît.

\- Ta gueule ! Arrête de me donner la moitié des indices ! Merde dis moi où ils sont ! s'écria Stiles en se rapprochant de lui à défaut de pouvoir l'empoigner par le col.

Derek secoua négativement la tête. Stiles lâcha un cri rageur et poussa violemment Derek en arrière. Seulement, dans son élan, il se prit les pieds dans la couette qui le recouvrait et se ramassa sur le matelas. Il essaya de se redresser mais s'empêtra encore plus dans la couette.

\- Mais putain ! cria-t-il en s'agitant en tout sens.

Le rire de Derek le figea. Il se tourna à demi vers lui pour le découvrir plié en deux en train de se bidonner sur son sort. L'agacement de Stiles retomba face à cette vue du paradis. Il était fasciné par la façon qu'avait le visage de Derek de se fendre dans un sourire charmeur et franc. Deux petites fossettes creusaient ses joues et ses yeux semblaient soudain plus vivant. Le Loup s'accroupit et repoussa le morceau de couette qui cachait le visage de Stiles. Il avait l'air d'un coup plus détendu, et plus serein.

\- Allonge toi. Il reste quelques heures avant l'aube. Je te réveille.

Comme hypnotisé par sa voix, Stiles lui obéit et s'allongea sur le matelas sans un mot. Il laissa Derek étaler la couverture et le regarda se relever. Le Loup retira son jean avant se rapprocher pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Stiles retint sa respiration, pas sûr de l'attitude qu'il devait avoir en cet instant. Il avait déjà dormit avec un homme ce n'était pas le problème.

Son père déjà. Quand il était petit. Ça comptait ?

Scott, à plusieurs reprises, et pas seulement pendant leur enfance. Oui, mais c'était son frère, ça entrait pas dans les critères de validité non plus.

Derek était un inconnu, neveu d'un malade qui s'en était pris à ses proches. Pas vraiment la meilleure compagnie pour piquer un somme, mais il y avait quelque chose qui émanait de lui qui forçait Stiles à lui faire confiance.

Derek se tourna vers lui, tête calée dans sa main. Stiles était raide comme un piquet. Derek soupira et posa son autre main sur le torse de Stiles par dessus la couette.

\- Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il.

Stiles déglutit péniblement et ferma résolument ses paupières. La main de Derek était apaisante, comme si il savait comment calmer l'anxiété de Stiles. C'était un peu comme si il était un enfant et que Derek veillait sur lui.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire des trucs bizarres dans mon sommeil, menaça le jeune homme pour la forme.

Le léger rire de Derek le détendit tout à fait.

\- Dors.

\- Si je meurs dans mon sommeil, je reviendrais te hanter.

Stiles sentit Derek se tendre à côté de lui et le Loup ne répondit pas. Le silence envahit le loft et quelques instants plus tard, la respiration de Stiles s'était affaibli et était devenue régulière. Derek caressa son visage tendrement, profitant qu'il dorme pour le contempler à sa guise.

Ce fut le froid qui tira Stiles de son sommeil.

Il était roulé en boule, lové dans la couverture, et la précédente source de chaleur qu'avait été Derek s'était dissipée. Stiles papillonna des yeux et bailla longuement avant de se retourner pour constater que Derek n'était plus à ses côtés. Il fut légèrement déçut, mais se reprit très vite quand par la fenêtre il s'aperçut que le ciel, bien que toujours couvert de nuages gris et sombres, s'était éclairé. La nuit avait fait place au jour. Et la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée.

Il se redressa en frissonnant et chercha ses vêtements du regard. Il les trouva rapidement et dut puiser dans toute sa volonté la force de se lever et de renoncer à la chaleur de son nid douillet. Heureusement pour lui, ses vêtements étaient à présent secs, même légèrement chaud, comme si ils avaient été placés sur un radiateur.

Une fois habillé, il balaya le loft vide du regard. Derek n'était pas là. Pourtant, son absence n'inquiétait pas Stiles. Le Loup avait laissé son odeur dans l'air. Et Stiles se sentait en sécurité juste grâce à ça. Il se permit de faire le tour de l'endroit et s'attarda près du bureau encombré. Parmi toute la paperasse, son regard tomba sur un cadre photo. Il reconnut Peter, et un Derek un bien plus jeune, mais tout aussi séduisant qui souriaient au photographe.

Peter semblait heureux sur cette photo. Il avait la main posé sur l'épaule d'une femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Cette dernière dont l'ample chevelure brune tombait en cascade sur les épaules, avait un bras autour d'une petite fille et son autre main tenait la hanche d'un grand homme. Les traits de ce dernier étaient similaires à ceux de Derek. Un portrait de famille sans doute. Derek avait l'air moins grognon, et surtout moins pâle. Il était bras dessus bras dessous avec une très belle jeune fille qui souriait à l'objectif de toutes ses dents tout en tenant la main de Peter. Ils semblaient tous très heureux.

Peter avait l'air loin du kidnappeur taré qui s'en était prit à Beacon Hills.

Stiles délaissa la photo et retourna vers le matelas. Il l'enjamba et se posta à la fenêtre. La pluie coulait paresseusement sur la vitre et tapait contre le toit. Stiles suivit des yeux plusieurs gouttes finissant leurs courses folles avant d'en recommencer une le long des murs de l'immeuble. Le ciel semblait déterminé à cracher sa pluie pour encore la journée entière.

Puis il regarda au-delà. Le loft se situait près du port et il pouvait entendre l'agitation des vagues et les voir s'écraser contre les quais d'où il était. La mer était en furie, et au loin dans la baie, la sinistre île Hale se dressait menaçante, morte dans tempête. Stiles serra les dents en repensant à Malia et à tout les enlevés. Il lâcha l'île des yeux et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le port. Il cherchait un nouveau point de départ pour ses recherches. Et ce point lui apparut sous la forme du cimetière de Beacon Hills.

\- La vue la plus morbide la ville, murmura-t-il en grimaçant.

Le cimetière était un vaste champ de tombes, bordé d'arbres et de broussailles qui séparait la ville et cet endroit de repos éternel. La vue que Stiles en avait depuis le loft était imprenable. Il distinguait chaque allée pavée sous les arbres, chaque escalier, chaque stèle alignée soigneusement, et même le cercle des incinérés. L'endroit devait être encore plus mort qu'auparavant -sans mauvais jeu de mot- depuis que cette partie de la ville avait été abandonnée.

Pourtant, une silhouette attira l'attention du fils du shérif. Elle marchait lentement dans l'allée principale. Stiles plissa les yeux et reconnu le manteau d'un Loup.

\- Derek ? souffla-t-il.

Sans plus attendre, il enfila sa veste et quitta le loft. Le Loup lui avait dit qu'il lui dirait où trouver ses amis à son réveil. Il était réveillé. Il était temps de passer aux aveux.

Il dévala les escaliers et sortit de l'immeuble plus ou moins prudemment. Il contourna le bâtiment par une ruelle et se retrouva bien vite derrière, dans la rue qui menait au cimetière. Les grilles de celui-ci étaient largement ouvertes. Sans vraiment s'en inquiéter, Stiles les dépassa et s'enfonça dans les allées silencieuses, accompagnée par le vent et la pluie. Il arriva bien vite au point où il avait vu Derek quelques minutes plus tôt, mais l'endroit était désert. Certain de ne pas avoir rêvé, il avança encore un peu.

Il entrevit le manteau de cuir noir juste derrière un arbre mort et se retint d'interpeller le Loup, par respect pour les morts qui dormaient. Et il fit bien, car à peine eut-il avancé un peu plus qu'il découvrit avec horreur que ce n'était pas Derek, mais Peter. Immédiatement, il se rua sur le côté pour se cacher et heureusement pour lui, le vacarme de la mer dissimula le bruit qu'il provoqua.

Il se plaça derrière un caveau et observa Peter avec anxiété.

Le Loup se recueillait sur une rangée de tombes. Stiles se décala encore un peu. Il aperçut le visage de Peter et se figea. Il pleurait. Peter pleurait, les poings serrés, les yeux rivés sur les pierres tombales. Stiles pouvait clairement le voir serrer la mâchoire au point d'en avoir mal. Peter souffrait. Et ça, même Stiles ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Peter resta là un long moment, à regarder tour à tour les tombes.

Puis il se redressa et se passa les mains sur le visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Ses traits redevinrent durs et son regard froid. Il rabattit sa capuche et repartit sans un bruit à travers les allées du cimetière. Stiles se fit tout petit quand il passa à quelques mètres de lui et remercia le ciel qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. Il attendit encore un peu, écoutant les alentours de toute son âme. Les pas de Peter se perdirent dans le lointain rapidement.

Stiles se releva finalement, certain de ne pas tomber sur le Loup et expira bruyamment. Il s'approcha des tombes qui venait d'être visitées le cœur serré. Il sentait qu'il y avait un possible lien entre les enlèvements et la visite de Peter ici. Mais lequel ?

\- En mémoire de Talia Hale, une épouse, une mère et une sœur à jamais regrettée, lut-il sur la première tombe. Hale…

Était-ce la femme sur la photo du loft ? Très certainement le sœur de Peter. Est-ce que cette Laura était sa fille ? Stiles contempla les deux premières pierres puis avança vers les deux autres. La première portait le nom d'un certain Sebastian Hale. Étrangement, c'est en voyant ses dates que Stiles réalisa qu'il était peut être au bon endroit.

Les dates de mort de Sebastian et Talia correspondaient, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, à l'incendie de l'île Hale, 12 ans auparavant. Celle de Laura, était récente, du mois d'avril. Prit d'une inspiration nouvelle, Stiles se pencha sur la dernière tombe. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter en lisant le nom qui y était gravé.

\- Stiles ? l'appela la voix de Derek.

L'interpellé se releva et se tourna à demi. Le Loup était devant la tombe de Talia, capuche rabattu sur le visage. Il regardait Stiles avec un air désolé.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda difficilement le jeune homme.

Derek ne cilla pas. La pluie ruisselait sur son manteau et il avait l'air de trembler.

\- Derek, là je crois que tu me dois des explications, insista Stiles.

Le Loup hocha sensiblement la tête.

\- Talia et Sebastian Hale étaient mes parents, dit-il. Ils sont morts dans l'incendie de notre île, tout comme mes grands-parents et beaucoup de nos proches. Peter est le frère de ma mère. Ma sœur Laura est morte en revenant à Beacon Hills cette année. Peter était son tuteur mais il n'a pas réussit à la protéger. Mon oncle est au fond du gouffre. Il cherche désespérément à…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! coupa violemment Stiles. Pourquoi ton nom est-il gravé sur cette tombe !?

Derek suivit le doigt de Stiles qui pointait _Derek Hale_ , sur la dernière pierre tombale. Une tristesse évidente peignit son visage et il baissa les yeux. Le silence du cimetière se couplait au mugissement du vent et à éclats des vagues. Derek avala en trois grandes enjambées la distance qui les séparait, forçant Stiles à lever la tête pour ne pas le lâcher des yeux.

Très lentement, il se pencha sur lui. Stiles n'eut pas la force de le repousser tant la peine qui débordait de ces orbes vertes lui faisait du mal. Les lèvres de Derek rencontrèrent les siennes. Leur baiser fut doux et quand ils se séparèrent, Derek prit tendrement les mains de Stiles. Le jeune homme tressaillit, comme si ce contact était infiniment plus intime que tout ce qu'il avait déjà partagé.

\- Peter a emmené ta fiancé sur l'île de notre famille.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, pétrifié par la terreur qu'il lisait dans le regard de Derek.

\- Attend, réussit-il à dire malgré sa gorge serrée. Tu… tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas, Stiles. Avant d'atteindre l'île, tu dois absolument découvrir ce qui nous est arrivé. À ma famille. Sinon, tu ne pourras pas t'opposer à Peter et c'est lui qui t'aura.

Stiles hocha faiblement la tête, trop indécis pour parler.

\- Je veillerais sur toi, promit le Loup en posant ses mains sur les joues de Stiles. De près ou de loin, tu ne seras jamais seul.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra. Derek se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa avec plus d'empressement cette fois. Il mordilla ses lèvres et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, entraînant celle du plus jeune dans une danse langoureuse. Stiles ferma les yeux et e laissa complètement aller, oubliant tout, jusqu'à son but et le danger qui le menaçait. Derek le ramena plus contre lui et approfondit leur baiser. Il s'écarta juste un instant pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle et caressa les joues du plus jeune jusqu'à descendre sur la nuque.

\- Adieu Stiles.

Les mains de Derek quittèrent la peau de Stiles et le froid et la pluie revinrent d'un coup.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux sur le vide. Il était seul dans le cimetière.

* * *

 **Je suis trop généreuse, je vous met du Derek partout. Encore.**

 **Et vraiment, avant de répondre à vos reviews, je sais que c'est un peu dur de faire une pause avec ce chapitre, mais c'est vraiment par manque de temps et pas parce que j'ai plus d'inspiration hein. Vous inquiétez pas :) Je reviens vite après mon stage !**

 **didinou :** Merci :)

 **Toonette :** Je suis contente que la scène du confessionnal ai eut du succès :D c'était marrant à écrire !

Héhé, oui, mais on garde le secret hein ;) La bromance vaincra !

 **Entropythings** : Innocente papaye ? Attend, avec toi comment je pourrais être innocente ? C'est toi qui me parle des sous-vêtements roses pour Derek ou de retirer les sous-vêtements tout court !

Derek il a embrassé Stiles, encore, ça va tu t'en remet ? J'ai suivit ton conseil. Aucune pitié ;) Les masques de Loup halala. C'est compliqué tout ça. Si tu me dis mafia ou pas mafia je te dirais pour les masques xD Oui c'était lui héhé.

J'en suis à 69 Stiles cité pour ce chapitre. J'ai pas eut la fois de compter les Derek.

Je suis comme un pokémon j'ai évolué en papaye mûre :D Je suis contente :3

 **Sanga36 :** Merci tout plein ! Oui hein, Derek il s'est ouvert rapidement ;) Je suis passée à la vitesse supérieure là :D On reverra le Loup qui a agressé Stiles, très prochainement.

 **brookdaviiis :** Hum, p't'être, p't'être pas :3 Héhé. C'est ça, mais c'est pas si simple en fait :)

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite de survivre à cette vague de chaleur qui nous tombe dessus (à Paris on frôle les 40°C svp)...**

 **Ha et aussi... TEEN WOLF A REPRIS ! VOUS AVEZ VU LES DEUX PREMIERS ÉPISODES ?! WHAAA TELLEMENT DE FUN ! TROP DE JOIE !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello ! Bonne Fête du 14 Juillet !**

 **Et comme c'est férié aujourd'hui, j'ai eut un peu de temps pour poursuivre l'écriture de ce chapitre :) Je me suis dit qu'après la fin du 5, je pouvais pas vous abandonner. Par contre, la suite, dans deux semaines, vraiment XD Là c'est exceptionnel grâce au jour férié, j'ai du temps à tuer.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le port de Beacon Hills**

Stiles resta longtemps à contempler la pierre tombale de Derek. Puis, la pluie s'intensifiant, il délaissa le cimetière et s'en revint à pas lent au loft Hale. Il avait le cœur gros, comme si il venait de perdre quelque chose. Il entra dans l'ancienne maison de Peter et s'affala sur le matelas. Il resta longtemps inerte, écoutant les gouttes de pluie s'écraser contre les vitres et battre les toits en tuile.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, Derek le lui avait dit, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à le faire. Il ne voulait pas découvrir la vérité sur la famille Hale comme lui avait demandé le Loup, car ce serait reconnaître que son nom était vraiment gravé sur cette tombe. Et cela, pour une raison obscure, Stiles ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Aussi resta-t-il longtemps prostré, les bras rabattu sur les yeux.

Quand le soleil parvint à son zénith, derrière les gros nuages gris qui ne laissaient pas filtrer sa lumière, le ventre du jeune homme se fit entendre dans un grondement sonore, se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Il se redressa lentement, tel un vieil automate désarticulé et rouillé, et chercha dans la cuisine de quoi se nourrir. Il trouva de nombreux sandwichs sous cellophane et les engloutit sans se poser la question de leur provenance. Sa faim assouvit, il décida enfin de commencer ses recherches et examina le loft d'un large coup d'œil, poings sur les hanches.

Il marcha jusqu'au bureau, tira à lui un fauteuil confortable et fouilla dans les papiers encombrés. Il passa en revue nombre d'articles sur les activités du port et des factures au nom de Peter, mais aussi, d'autres plus anciennes, au nom de Sebastian.

Stiles découvrit ainsi que Peter était l'associé de son beau-frère Sebastian Hale, et qu'ils avaient longtemps géré les affaires commerciales du port de Beacon Hills. En poussant un peu plus ses recherches, il tomba sur des contrats avec des marins, des navires de commerces et des pêcheurs qui, à leur époque, promettaient un avenir florissant pour l'économie de la ville. Stiles s'étonna que toutes ces initiatives qui auraient certainement profité à merveille à Beacon Hills n'aient jamais vu le jour, ou pour très peu de temps seulement.

C'est en étudiant les dates des contrats que l'évidence frappa le jeune homme. Le dernier contrat signé, avec le capitaine d'un 3 mats assurant le commerce entre le nord du continent et le sud, ne faisant que halte à Beacon Hills, était daté du 17 juin, douze ans plus tôt. Et si Stiles ne se trompait pas, c'était un peu avant l'incendie de l'île Hale.

Persuadé de toucher à un indice, il se leva et jeta par terre tout les contrats qu'il éparpilla pour en avoir une vue d'ensemble. Bientôt il les classa par ordre de date et se rendit compte que toute l'activité commerciale extérieure du port avait cessé à la mort de Sebastian Hale.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant, se dit-il.

Et il repartit dans ses recherches. Il dérangea le bureau, classant et triant tout les dossiers lui tombant sous la main, et farfouilla jusque dans les tiroirs. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit un lourd carnet de bord, soigneusement rangé dans une mallette noire, à la reliure de cuire vert et aux pages fripées par le temps et l'humidité. Il retira délicatement l'élastique qui le fermait et l'ouvrit complètement sur le bureau. Sur un grand nombre de page s'étalaient des dates, des chiffres, des annotations auxquelles Stiles ne comprenait rien, mais il devina qu'il s'agissait d'un livret de bord que Peter et Sebastian avaient utilisé pour tenir à jour leur compte et leurs affaires.

Mais passé la date du dernier contrat, mise à part quelques séries de nombres et encore quelques notes, les pages se firent moins noires d'encre et plus vierge, jusqu'à être intacte. Et alors, Stiles tourna par curiosité une nouvelle page et le carnet de bord changea. Il ne s'agissait plus de livre de compte. Ce que Stiles tenait dans ses mains s'était transformé en journal intime. Celui de Peter.

Et par ces mots commença la lecture de Stiles.

\- _Ce jour, le 27 juin, je clos l'affaire familiale, la mettant en suspens pour un temps._ _Peut être pour toujours en vérité. J'ignore si j'aurais un jour la force de rouvrir la société_ _. Les affaires en bonnes voies ont soudain toutes cessées. La menace qui pèse sur notre entreprise est réelle et il est hors de question, conformément à la volonté de ma sœur Talia, que nos employés subissent d'avantages de difficultés. J'ai prit le soin de leur trouv_ _er_ _à tous de nouvelles places et de nouveaux emplois._ _Ces pauvres gens ne sont pas responsable de la mauvaise façon dont les affaires ont tournées._ _Jack Higgins, notre contre maître, m'a demandé si la filiale Hale était définitivement fermée ce matin. Ce à quoi je n'ai pas sut répondre. Car un malheur infiniment plus cruel que de licencier tout ceux qui ont oeuvrés_ _pour le nom Hale_ _m'a brisé le cœur. Ma famille jusqu'alors protégé des intempéries et des accidents météorologiques grâce à la topographie de notre île, n'a pas été épargné_ _e_ _par la dernière tempête. Jeudi soir dernier, alors que je faisais profiter mon loft à mes chères nièces Laura et Cora, la foudre est tombée sur le manoir et l'a incendié plus rapidement que la poudre qui prend feu. Aujourd'hui, je suis le dernier homme de la famille Hale. Je me dois de dissimuler la douleur qu'est la perte si précoce de ma sœur bien aimée et de son mari, mais aussi des cousins et cousines, et amis qui séjournaient chez eux ce soir de drame. Et par dessus tout, pour les deux enfants de ma Talia, pour celles qui sont devenue mes filles en perdant leurs parents,_ _je ne puis pleurer leurs morts, comme celle de mon regretté neveu. Jack m'a conseillé de quitter Beacon Hills pour un moment. Emmener mes nièces loin de cette ville qui désormais se présentera comme un macabre souvenir. J'y ai longuement songé et après mains débat_ _s_ _intérieur, c'est décidé, nous partons ce soir. J'ai bouclé les derniers dossiers et résilier les derniers contrats en cours. Voilà une chose qui fera plaisir à quelqu'un dans la ville. Le maire n'a jamais vu d'un bon œil l'importance et l'influence des Hale dans Beacon Hills. Enfin. Je suis las de me battre contre lui et je veux prendre un départ frais pour les deux êtres que j'aime le plus au monde._

Stiles interrompit sa lecture à cet endroit. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de percer l'intimité des pensées du Peter d'il y avait douze ans. Il pouvait ressentir sa peine dans ses mots, et sa souffrance dans l'écriture parfois hésitante et tremblante, agrémentée de ronds sombres qu'il identifia comme des larmes séchées par les années. Il sauta un gros paragraphe où d'énormes tâches avaient fait bavé l'encre, et se rendit de suite à la fin du texte, là où les mots se faisaient plus sûr et plus fermement rédigés.

\- _Dans mon chagrin, je ne cesse de penser que ma famille a été victime de plus qu'un accident. C'est là une pensée idiote je l'accorde volontiers à quiconque me le fera remarquer. Mais voilà, je ne suis qu'un homme parmi les loups, et ceux ci, voraces et agressifs n'ont jamais faillit à mettre ma famille en péril, le maire de notre chè_ _r_ _e Beacon Hills le premier. Loin de moi l'idée de rejeter la faute sur lui ou sur quelqu'un ! Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je n'accuse personne sans preuve. Or, mon esprit tourmenté et endeuillé accuse. Il accuse les Argent qui ont toujours été contre ma famille, et qui doivent se réjouir à l'heure qu_ _'il_ _est de nos malheurs. Il accuse le shérif et son adjoint qui n'ont pas su dépêcher à temps les secours nécessaires pour sauver les miens_ _et aussi le gardien du port qui a rechigné à envoyer des bateaux sur l'île_ _. Il accuse ces docteurs Deaton et McCall, ainsi que la femme de ce dernier qui ont échoués à sauver la vie des survivants des flammes. Il accuse ce procureur Lahey qui_ _se ligue avec les Argent pour m'enfoncer dans ma misère_ _._ _Et mon esprit_ _m'accuse car je n'étais pas là. Car je n'ai pas brûl_ _é_ _avec ma lignée. Et pourtant, ce sera là sûrement le seul bien de ce drame._

Là l'écriture s'était fait hésitante et plusieurs traits et points d'encre marqués indiquaient à Stiles que Peter avait hésité à écrire ces derniers mots :

\- _Je les hais tous._

Stiles fut parcouru d'un frisson. En une phrase, Peter avait vomi toute sa rancune et son chagrin, et cela, le jeune homme pouvait le discerner dans sa calligraphie. Il referma le carnet de bord et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pensif. Il comprenait Peter. Son chagrin. Et à présent, il lui semblait que les épais voiles qui entouraient les enlèvements se déchiraient, tels les nuages qui se dispersent après l'averse, éclairant le pourquoi.

Les enlevés correspondaient aux ressentiments de Peter. Stiles avait mémorisé la liste et promptement, il se saisit d'une feuille sur laquelle il annota chaque nom. Très vite son schéma fit des personnes enlevées des victimes toutes visées.

Douze ans auparavant, son père était l'adjoint du shérif Tate, le père de Malia. C'étaient d'eux dont parlait Peter dans son journal. Le Loup accusait son père de n'avoir pas sauvé sa famille et il devait sûrement faire payer à Malia l'impuissance de son père à elle. Ensuite, il était de notoriété publique que les Argents, et les Hale ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Plus exactement, le maire gardait une profonde rancune pour cette famille pour une raison inconnue du public. Très certainement suffisante pour que Peter s'en prenne à lui. À propos des docteurs Deaton et McCall, là rien de plus évident. C'était les deux qui avaient été enlevés et aux yeux de Stiles pas besoin d'explication. Peter leur en voulait de ne pas avoir réussit à sauver ceux qui avaient réchapper de l'incendie. Il avait du en plus se rabattre sur Melissa et Scott, la femme et le fils de Rafael McCall. Dire que son meilleur ami avait été enlevé à cause de la lubie d'un homme ravagé par le chagrin et le ressentiment.

Car oui, il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin dans les motivations de Peter. Il en voulait à toutes les personnes qu'il avait cité douze ans plus tôt et aujourd'hui, il voulait se venger d'eux, parce qu'il estimait qu'à l'époque, ils avaient faillit.

Stiles se redressa et chercha par la fenêtre une quelconque éclaircie. Mais le temps s'assombrissait encore et l'orage grondait à présent. Bien que peu motivé à la vue de la météo, il était ragaillardit par ses découvertes et prêt à faire face à Peter.

Or, il lui restait un mystère à faire disparaître. Derek.

Il avait vu de ses yeux Derek Hale, il en était sûr. Il l'avait touché, embrassé même ! Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait aimé ça. Ce qui lui fit ressentir un pincement au cœur d'ailleurs car il s'en voulait un peu de son rapprochement avec Derek alors que sa fiancée était portée disparue.

Mais elle restait en première place de son ordre de priorité ! Du moins c'est ce dont il était sûr pour le moment.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Derek avait une tombe à son nom. Et Peter le croyait mort. Est-ce que Stiles était en mesure de communiquer avec les morts ?

Cette idée lui fit froid dans le dos. Et pourtant.

Derek avait la fâcheuse et étrange manie d'apparaître et de disparaître à volonté quand il avait besoin de lui. Il était aussi discret qu'une brise marine et tout aussi frais.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en refusant l'évidence. Pourquoi ne pas accepter que Derek était mort ? Parce qu'il était intrigué par ce homme aux allures d'ours qui s'était ouvert à lui comme l'aurait fait un livre. Et que son intérêt pour lui était réel. Et cela faisait mal à Stiles d'admettre que la seule personne en qui il avait peut être confiance en ville à l'heure actuelle n'était qu'un souvenir. Et puis surtout, il ne voulait pas être capable de voir les morts ! Trop flippant !

Il repoussa rageusement son fauteuil et shoota dans un carton qui traînait, renversant son contenu sur le sol. Toutes ses pensées s'effritèrent à la vue d'un paquet de lettres fermement reliées entre elles par un lacet. Stiles les ramassa et défit le nœud d'une main experte.

Il s'agissait d'une correspondance entre Gérard Argent, le maire, et Sebastian Hale. Elle datait donc de douze ans. Ne pouvant résister à la curiosité, Stiles les lut les une après les autres. La plupart était des échanges courtois, bien que des pics étaient adressés régulièrement dans chaque réponse, à propos des affaires du port. En revanche, les dernières étaient moins polies, plus agressives. Stiles découvrit avec stupéfaction les menaces que faisaient peser le maire Gérard à l'encontre des Hale pour une vulgaire histoire de contrôle du port. En effet, le vieil homme, qui dans le souvenir de Stiles était dégarnit et dont l'air sévère aurait fait pleurer le monstre sous votre lit, ne supportait pas l'aisance de Sebastian dans les affaires. Dans la dernière lettre, il le mettait carrément en garde, lui conseillant de stopper toutes relations commerciales avec une liste de personne, sans quoi, lui et le procureur Layey devraient prendre des mesures draconiennes contre l'entreprise Hale.

Stiles reposa le paquets d'enveloppes qu'il fixa sans vraiment y faire attention pendant une dizaine de minutes. Maintenant il en était sûr, Peter devenu fou à cause du chagrin, cherchait à se venger de personnes innocentes. Ou du moins, innocente de la mort de sa famille.

D'un pas décidé, il sortit du loft et s'élança dans la ville interdite vers la cathédrale pour retrouver Christopher Argent. Il arpenta rapidement la grande rue du loft, bifurqua dans un passage piéton en pente douce qui menait au port et ses pas, attirés par le rivage descendirent un long escalier de pierre, et empruntant le chemin le plus rapide, il descendit jusqu'au vaste port qui se déployait immense, le long du littoral. Le vent salé lui fouetta plus durement le visage et ses cheveux flottèrent autour de sa tête avec plus de passion. L'horizon de la mer n'était que ténèbres, et comme il avançait sur la grève, Stiles contempla les flots. Et les vagues déferlaient sur les quais, se brisant en longues coulées d'écumes blanches, rentrant un peu plus dans les terres à chaque poussées.

Levant la tête il aperçut la mine sombre de la cathédrale. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y retourner, craignant de retomber sur les Loups. Mais il devait aller au devant du danger et garder espoir quant à la sauvegarde de Chris. Par le plus grand des hasards, et fort heureusement pour Stiles, ce fut le policier qui vint à lui. Arrivant de l'autre côté du port, il entrevit Stiles à travers la pluie qui brouillait tout et accourut au-devant de lui.

\- Chris ! se réjouit le jeune homme. Tout va bien !? Les Loups ?

\- Je les ai repoussé, déclara non sans fierté le lieutenant. Mais ne nous attardons pas, je ne préfère pas les recroiser avec mon chargeur vide. Tu as trouvé le loft de Peter ?

\- Oui, mais ne parlons pas de ça ici ! Viens, et je vais te dire ce que j'ai découvert !

Chris obtempéra et marcha rapidement sur les traces de l'hyperactif, qui en sa présence se sentait d'un coup plus serein. Ils traversèrent le port à une telle vitesse qu'on aurait dit qu'ils avaient le diable au trousse -et sans doute était-ce un peu le cas. Les bateaux encore à quais, mais à présent désertés, tanguaient dangereusement et leurs coques manquaient à chaque secousse de cogner contre quelque chose.

Stiles les mena sur le Kanima, fière caravelle épousant parfaitement la modernité et les prouesses de son temps, et l'élégance et l'esthétique des époques passées.

Une fois à bord, Stiles se dirigea immédiatement vers les cabines, suivit de près par Chris. À l'abri de la pluie, ils s'époussetèrent en râlant après le mauvais temps.

\- Bon, grogna Chris. Je t'écoute.

\- Peter mène une vengeance personnelle, expliqua Stiles sans détour.

Et sans attendre il lui révéla tout ce qu'il avait appris. À mesure qu'il parlait, le visage de Chris se décomposait, tantôt pâle, tantôt rouge de colère.

\- J'ai toujours su que mon père jalousait les Hale, dit-il quand Stiles eut terminé. Mais j'ignorais qu'il les avait menacé. En même temps cela ne m'étonne pas.

\- Ha non ?

\- Mon père est du genre à vouloir tout contrôler et l'essor que prenait les Hale il y a douze ans lui échappait, ce que je trouvais très bien. Contrairement à ma sœur. C'est sûrement elle qui lui a conseillé de mettre la pression au Hale.

\- Ta sœur ? s'étonna Stiles.

\- Kate oui. Je ne pense pas que tu l'ai déjà vu, elle est morte il y a quelques années et nous n'étions pas du tout en bon terme.

Stiles acquiesça en hochant faiblement la tête.

\- Chris, reprit-il. J'ai une question. Est-ce que le nom Derek Hale te dit quelque chose ?

Le policier sembla surprit.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il difficilement. Je le connaissais.

\- Connaissais ? répéta Stiles.

\- C'était un gentil garçon. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Sebastian son père car nous étions de la même génération. On avait été au lycée ensemble.

Stiles déglutit péniblement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Il est mort dans l'incendie de leur manoir. À seulement 11 ans, pauvre gosse.

La réponse fut reçut comme une claque violente qui ne marqua pas la chaire de Stiles mais le secoua comme si. Il était bouleversé.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Oui, assura Chris. Je sais de source sûre qu'il était sur l'île cette nuit là.

Le pouls de Stiles accéléra dangereusement. Il sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux et dut faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour les empêcher de couler. Sa respiration devint rapide et bruyante et son état interpella Chris.

\- Stiles ? Ça va ?

\- J-je sais pas, murmura le jeune homme. J'ai besoin d'une-de m'asseoir…

Chris le soutint par le bras et alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la cabine du fond, une chute de livres et un cri étouffé leur parvint de là. Aussitôt, Chris lança un regard à Stiles et le lâcha pour sortir son arme. Même vide, elle pouvait intimider. Se rappelant que lui aussi en possédait une, l'hyperactif la dégaina et suivit en silence le policier. Ce dernier poussa la porte de la cabine lentement, attentif au moindre mouvement. Le tangage du bateau faisait grincer toutes les parties métalliques qui pendaient du plafond.

Soudain, un petit cri retentit et Chris fut percutée par une forme chétive et de petite taille. Stiles leva son arme et visa sans trop savoir quoi faire.

\- Ne tire pas ! cria le policier. C'est ma fille !

Stiles se raidit. Chris se décala à demi pour lui laisser voir une enfant d'une dizaine d'année à l'ample chevelure brune. Elle tremblait et ses joues rouges étaient trempées de larmes.

\- Papa, répétait-t-elle en se serrant fort contre l'officier.

L'homme posa son arme de côté et s'agenouilla pour la prendre à bras le corps. Elle passa ses petits bras nus autour de son cou et nicha son visage contre sa clavicule.

\- Allison, souffla Chris en resserrant sur elle sa prise et en perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Stiles se détendit et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Il contempla le père et la fille se serrer amoureusement l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes avant que Chris ne se dégage légèrement pour venir essuyer les joues d'Allison.

\- Tu es restée cachée ici tout ce temps ma belle ? questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je savais que tu me trouverais, dit-elle en hoquetant. Maman elle avait dit que tu me trouverais.

Chris sourit difficilement et reprit Allison contre lui.

Au même moment, un coup de feu détonna et Chris partit brusquement en arrière. Allison hurla. Tout devint confus pour Stiles. Il vit les Loups qui couraient dans le couloir prêt à sauter sur eux. Avec une rapidité qu'il s'ignorait, Stiles ferma la porte de la cabine et la barricada. En se retournant vers Chris, il grimaça. Une tâche rouge et visqueuse se développait au niveau de son épaule.

\- Papa ! cria Allison.

\- C'est bon, ça va, assura le policier. Stiles cache la !

\- Papa !

Stiles souleva Allison qui se tut, devinant qu'il valait mieux pour sa sécurité qu'elle fasse silence, sans renoncer aux flots de larmes qu'il lui échappait. Le jeune homme ouvrit la buanderie et l'y déposa le plus délicatement possible dans la précipitation avant de refermer les portes. Déjà, les Loups tentaient des défoncer l'entrée.

\- Ça va pas tenir, grogna Chris.

\- J'aurais apprécié un peu plus d'optimisme de ta part, se renfrogna Stiles.

\- Passe moi ton arme.

\- Quoi ? Mais et moi ?

\- Tu ne sais pas tirer de toute façon. Reste derrière moi, je m'occupe de ça.

\- Attend, tu vas les abattre ? s'horrifia Stiles.

\- Pour nous protéger et protéger ma fille de ces fous ? Oui !

\- Mais attend, on sait pas qui ils sont !

\- Et alors ? Ils ont tentés de me tuer et ils enlèvent tout ceux qui passent à leur portée !

Comme pour répondre à la pic de Chris, la porte se déforma brutalement. Stiles fit un pas en arrière.

\- C'est quoi ces types ? geignit-il en remettant son arme au policier.

\- De vrais loups, répondit ironiquement Chris en chargeant le revolver de Stiles et en le pointant sur la porte.

Stiles allait encore faire une remarque intelligente quand le wasistdas au-dessus de lui vola en éclat. Un poids monstre le plaqua au sol et des mains gantées qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille se refermèrent sur son cou.

Son Loup était de retour. Et plus hargneux que jamais dit donc. Il entendit Chris hurler après lui et un coup de feu. Puis un bruit assourdissant et des cris. À travers le voile qui brouillait sa vue par manque d'oxygène, il vit deux Loups entrer dans la cabine, l'un se jetant sur Chris et l'autre fouillant frénétiquement la pièce.

Il délaissa ces deux là pour se reporter sur son Loup à lui. Il croisa son regard et à nouveau, il sentit comme une hésitation dans la pression qu'exercerait son agresseur sur lui. Mais elle était si légère qu'il manqua très vite d'air. Il chercha vainement à saisir les poignets du Loup, qui ne se laissa pas attraper. Alors, sentant ses yeux se révulser, il se vida de toutes ses forces et leva les mains pour les poser sur le masque du Loup, lisse et mouillé.

\- D-Derek…

Son appel fut comme un électro-choc. Le Loup le relâcha violemment et se prit la tête dans les mains. Stiles inspira d'un coup une énorme bouffée d'air et s'agita dans les deux sens sous le Loup pour essayer de lui échapper, sans succès. Ce dernier retomba sur lui d'un coup et se mit à se frapper la tête contre le parquet, juste à côté de son visage. Stiles resta immobile, tétanisé par le spectacle.

Le Loup cognait encore et encore, toujours plus fort. Soudain, Stiles l'entendit crier, et dans un effort qui sembla surhumain à l'hyperactif, il le vit arracher son masque et le jeter le plus loin possible de lui.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Le Loup respirait très fort. Il se laissa basculer en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit front contre front avec Stiles. Ce dernier sentit l'émotion lui vriller les tripes et il attrapa le Loup par la nuque en reniflant bruyamment.

\- Mon frère, murmura-t-il.

Scott ouvrit les yeux et regarda Stiles avec difficulté. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il avait du mal à respirer. D'énormes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, tel des poches emplies de fatigue. Il parla mais ce fut un son rauque et incompréhensible. Stiles allait l'encourager quand son regard fut attiré par une ombre derrière son meilleur ami.

Un Loup se dressait menaçant, prêt à frapper Scott. Le jeune homme dut le sentir car il évita aisément le coup et se releva dans un mouvement énergique. D'un geste brusque, il repoussa l'agresseur et se précipita sur lui. Stiles eut à peine le temps de se redresser pour le voir frapper, poing fermé, avec une force inouïe le Loup en plein visage. Le masque se fissura sous ce coup et porté par la rapidité et la puissance de Scott, la tête du Loup partit violemment en arrière, et se cogna contre le mur. Il tomba inerte au sol, et son masque se fissura jusqu'à tomber en miette sur son ventre, découvrant le visage ensanglanté mais tout aussi cadavérique que celui de Scott, de Isaac Lahey.

Le dernier Loup se jeta sans ménagement sur Scott l'entraînant rudement à terre. Ils se débattirent un instant, cherchant à prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre sans trouver d'accord.

Stiles pâlit en notant que Scott était moins costaud que son adversaire, et il sauta sur ses pieds, ignorant la fatigue et la douleur, se saisit d'un globe terrestre qui traînait pas loin de lui, et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le crâne du Loup. Il tomba sans un bruit. Scott en profita pour le retourner et lui arracha son masque sans ménagement, dévoilant le visage d'un adolescent noir aux pommettes hautes que Stiles avait croisé au lycée.

Broly ? Body ? Boyd ? Il savait plus.

Il se désintéressa rapidement de lui et s'agenouilla auprès de Scott. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chris qui se traînait lentement vers la penderie.

\- Chris ça va ?

\- T'es sûr de ta question ? grogna le policier en se tenant l'épaule, la main rouge.

\- Ça valait le coup de la poser, ricana le jeune homme malgré le stress qui parcourait encore son corps.

Il se détourna du policier et redressa Scott de son mieux.

\- Scott, Scott, Scotty, t'es là mon pote ?

\- Huuh… oui, réussit articuler son ami.

Stiles serra la mâchoire et saisit Scott à bras le corps.

\- Putain Scotty, souffla-t-il en le serrant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- St-Stiles, peina Scott. Tu me fais mal…

\- J'm'en fous !

\- Sympa pour moi…

\- C'est la preuve de mon amour Scotty !

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes, ricana Scott en forçant Stiles à le lâcher. T'as jamais eut besoin de me le prouver pour que je le sache frangin.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, émut par les mots de son frère de cœur.

\- Y en a d'autres, déclara Scott en se raclant la gorge. Sur le pont.

Stiles tressaillit et tendit l'oreille tout en regardant Chris avec appréhension. Ce dernier serrait Allisson contre lui, tout en se calant pour ignorer la douleur de son bras.

\- J'vais aller voir, décréta Stiles en se levant.  
Scott le saisit par la veste pour le retenir.

\- C'est pas notre faute, dit-il les yeux larmoyant. C'est le gaz de Peter. Ça nous fait mal et…

\- C'est bon, le rassura Stiles en le forçant à se taire. Tu m'expliqueras après.

Scott serra les dents.

\- Tu comptes pas y aller tout seul, questionna Chris en le voyant prêt à quitter la cabine.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un y aille.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Chris, il ramassa son revolver et se jeta dans le couloir. Il grimpa prudemment les escaliers et passa la tête dehors. Il s'était attendu à prendre un coup ou à tomber nez à nez avec une armée de Loup, mais ce fut la tempête qui l'accueillit. Il marcha sur le pont, soumis aux humeurs de la pluie, et blêmit en constatant plusieurs choses.

La première, non négligeable, était qu'il y avait effectivement d'autres Loups sur le pont. Mais que la jeune femme et l'adolescent étaient inconscients, leurs masques brisés non loin d'eux. Or donc, ces deux là avaient été mit hors d'état de nuire. Mais par qui et comment ?

La seconde constatation fut plus effrayante. Le Kanima avait quitté le port. Et il se dirigeait vers l'île Hale tout seul, comme un grand. Stiles fut parcourut d'un frisson. Il hésita une seconde, puis décida de rentrer les Loups avant d'aller vérifier le poste de pilotage.  
Il souleva la fille blonde et la descendit à la cabine du mieux qu'il put. Il la laissa au bon soin de Scott, et courut chercher le garçon. Il le tira avec plus de difficulté car il était plus lourd que son apparence ne le laissait penser. Il réussit tout de même à l'amener dans la cabine et l'allongea auprès des autres Loups.

\- Il est peut être temps de nous expliquer pourquoi tu obéissais à Peter Scott, déclara Chris qui terminait de panser sa blessure.

Le jeune homme souffla bruyamment et hocha la tête. Il prit son masque, en déboîta la partie intérieur et le tendit ainsi au policier. La zone cachée sous la surface lisse interne était sophistiquée. Au niveau de la bouche et du nez, des inhalateurs étaient fermement accrochés et envoyait des bouffées d'un gaz opaque dont des réserves étaient accrochés et cachés dans la zone des oreilles.

\- Drogue ? supposa Chris.

Scott hocha la tête.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué mais oui. Quand Peter m'a enlevé, il m'a proposé un marché. Il m'a dit qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à mes parents à la condition que j'accepte de porter un masque de Loup. Je savais pas du tout ce que ça impliquait. Le gaz qu'on respire en le portant nous brouille l'esprit et on a un besoin inconditionnel d'obéir à Peter. Sa voix est celle qu'on entend le plus distinctement. Tout le reste est un murmure. On se rend pas compte qu'il nous contrôle avant d'être en train d'exécuter ses ordres.

Le jeune homme baissa honteusement la tête.

\- Mais tu as réussis à l'enlever, se réjouit Stiles en lui donnant une tape dans le dos pour le soutenir.

\- Oui, grâce à toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Je… ta voix je l'ai entendu aussi distinctement que celle de Peter et ça m'a comme réveillé. J'ai sentit que je pouvais me contrôler, refuser d'obéir à Peter.

Stiles se sentit flatté et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère de cœur.

\- Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet, ricana-t-il.

\- Un effet monstre, précisa Scott.

\- J'arrive pas à contrôler mon aura de dieu grec que veux-tu.

Scott éclata d'un rire qui se transforma bien vite un étouffement et il essaya de se contrôler car la douleur était affreuse. Allison, restée jusque là en retrait, s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le dos dans un geste réconfortant. Scott lui sourit pour la remercier ce qui la fit rougir.

\- Donc les Loups sont les personnes que Peter a enlevé, constata Chris.

\- Oui, mais pas tous. On était que ça avec les masques, continua Scott d'une voix rauque en désignant les autres Loups.

\- Où sont les autres alors ? s'inquiéta Stiles. Mon père ? Et Malia ? Tu l'as vu ?

\- Ils sont au manoir. Peter les garde enfermé tous ensemble pour…

Scott se coupa et fut soudain prit d'une violente crise de toux et s'affala sur le sol en se tordant de douleur. Stiles se jeta presque sur lui.

\- Chris !

\- Ce doit être un effet secondaire de la drogue, suggéra le policier paniqué.

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami sans savoir quoi faire, impuissant, le tenant par les épaules et lui parlant, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'évanouisse. L'hyperactif resta un moment immobile au dessus de Scott. Puis, la petite main d'Allison le sortit de ses pensées.

Elle le regardait avec inquiétude et tenait un pan du manteau de Scott dans l'autre main. Stiles lui sourit comme il put et se releva. Il ne voulait pas quitter Scott dans cet état, mais il avait encore à faire.

\- Chris je… je vais fouiller le bateau, je peux vous laisser avec eux ?

Le policier hocha la tête en ramenant Allison contre lui. Il voyait bien que Stiles n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de son ami.

\- Attache les, demanda-t-il. On ne sait jamais et dans mon état je suis inutile.

Stiles grimaça à cette idée mais obéit et lia les mains des Loups. Il se releva ensuite et observa longuement Scott dont le visage était crispé. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser.

\- J'aime pas ça, dit-il gravement.

\- Je sais, assura Chris. Mais on sait pas quelle était la drogue de Peter et quelles en sont les effets secondaires. C'est pour notre sécurité et la leur. J'espère.

Stiles acquiesça et après un dernier regard sur Scott, se détourna et sortit de la cabine. Il monta sur le pont et remarqua qu'ils s'étaient bien éloigné de la côte. Et en regardant sur la droite, il put contempler la mine sombre du manoir Hale, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

* * *

 **Alors là je vous ai gâté niveau révélation ! Par contre comment j'ai galéré à écrire la fin XD je voulais pas faire de cliffanger et je trouvais pas un bon final, c'était terrible T..T**

 **Et en plus je répond à vos reviews ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?**

 **MonaLisa94 :** (ton pseudo est génial XD) Merci tout plein ! J'espère que tu aimes la suite hein :3 Derek est un grand mystère héhé. Et oui c'est tellement bon la nouvelle saison de TW ! Trop de joie !

 **Entropythongs :** Je suis une papaye-hobbit qui écrit des fic', alors oui, y a un peu quelque chose de monstrueux dans ma définition de base XD J'ai entendu ta détresse et j'ai écrit ce chap' pour pas faire une trop grosse pause ! Je te rappelle donc que tu as dit pas de death fic, mais que tu n'as rien précisé à propos de personnage déjà mort (et je considère qu'un personnage déjà mort peu pas être perso principal). T'façon, Stiles et Derek auraient pas pu avoir d'enfant XD biologiquement parlant, alors oublis ton idée de Happy End.

Je ne cherche pas ta mort ! C'est pas ma faute si tu es suicidaire et que tu lis mes fics XD ! Ta proposition de fin de fic passe pour tout les Sterek mais ça casserais un peu la mienne non XD ?

T'es toujours fâchée dis ? Ou ça va ? (quand je pense qu'à la base cette fic c'était pour me faire pardonner et que je m'enfonce un peu plus à chaque chapitre...)

 **SachaLaBlonde :** Haha, Derek est un casse tête hein :) Oui notre Loup c'était Scott :D Tu as du flair ;) As-tu reconnus les autres dont je fais mention ? Teen Wolf c'est tellement bien ! Trop contente que ça ait repris !

 **Toonette :** XD tu as survécu à la canicule ? Moi oui, je crois. Je vous ai révélé pas mal de chose là hein :)

 **didinou :** Merci :D

 **Krystalle :** Merci beaucoup de suivre ! J'espère que tu vas aimer jusqu'au bout ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pas le droit de faire une death fic donc à ce niveau, Stiles devrait s'en sortir ;)

 **Sanga36 :** Héhé, merci bien :) heureuse d'avoir réussit mon passage Sterek ! Tu as eut beaucoup de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre héhé :) Mais bien d'autres sont à venir ;)

 **.7 :** Merci :D Héhé, Derek Derek Derek. Il vous perturbe hein. Tant mieux !

Peter est un de mes persos préférés dans TW alors je devais lui rendre hommage ! L'idée de la ville fermée vient du jeu de base (même si là, j'ai complètement dévié depuis le chapitre 3 à peu près et que j'ai changé beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de choses).

 **Allez, je vous retrouve dans deux semaines (et au mieux, une semaine et demi). Plein de Sterek sur vous !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Oooh un chapitre :D Je suis de retour pour briser vos petits cœurs ! Non en vrai, j'oserais jamais... c'est pas mon genre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'île Hale**

Les falaises hautes et blanches taillées par la mer au fil des âges, barrières naturelles contre la mer, étaient recouvertes d'herbe verte et jaune balayée par les vents furieux. Les vagues noires s'écoulaient en longs jets blancs, mousse douteuse, sur les plages de galets. La houle sauvage s'obstinait sur le rivage, et les pierres refoulées par les flots s'entrechoquaient émettant le bruit de l'orage.

Et perché à la cime de la plus haute hauteur, s'élevait l'ancienne demeure des Hale, squelette noir, désolée mais immuable, surplombant toute l'île et les vastes terrasses qui donnaient sur la mer. Les années ne l'avaient pas ébranlé et sans doute quelques survivants du drame l'avaient entretenue. Mais le vent, la pluie et les tempêtes lui avaient infligé leurs sceaux et le long de ses restes avaient poussé à foison de grises verdures et de vertes plantes qui se nourrissaient de l'air salé.

Stiles resta interdit à cette vue. Le bateau tanguait de plus en plus mais lui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des décombres du manoir dont les arbres et les broussailles avaient tant poussé qu'elles dissimulaient plus qu'elles ne laissaient entrevoir.

Pourtant, il parvint à reprendre ses esprits en constatant que le Kanima s'approchait toujours plus de l'île. Il grimpa du mieux qu'il put les escaliers extérieurs menant à la cabine de pilotage, y entra et ferma aussitôt derrière lui. Il s'épousseta une seconde, puis examina la pièce. Elle était vide. Seulement, il y avait bien des traces d'un récent passage. Des boutons clignotaient, la barre était bloquée dans un sens précis, droit sur l'île, et le pilotage automatique était enclenché. À présent, il était certain que Stiles et ses compagnons n'étaient pas seul à bord. Il avança dans le poste et détailla les écrans. Le Kanima n'était qu'à quelques encablures de l'ancien port de l'île, mais avec la force du courant et la mer agitée, mieux valait oublier l'idée d'y accoster.

Stiles manœuvra comme il put -il n'était pas marin- pour arrêter l'avancée du bateau, fit descendre l'ancre qui s'accrocha au fond marin au bout de quelques minutes, provoquant une secousse plus forte que les autres. Cela fait, il redescendit dans la cabine du capitaine, non sans avoir trouvé une pharmacie à emporter.

\- C'était quoi ce choc ? questionna immédiatement Chris quand il le vit arriver.

\- J'ai lâché l'ancre, expliqua Stiles. Les abords de l'île sont ultra dangereux.

\- C'est bien pour ça que les Hale y ont élus domicile.

Stiles lui présenta la trousse de secours et l'aida à se mettre torse nu pour panser sa blessure. Allison veillait silencieusement sur les Loups toujours inconscients. Une fois Chris soigné, dans la limite du possible, Stiles se tourna vers Scott. Il scruta son visage abîmé et grimaça en remarquant que ses veines ressortaient sous sa peau diaphane.

\- Je vais aller sur l'île, déclara-t-il d'un coup.

Chris manqua un battement à cette annonce et lui lança un regard terrifié.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Peter est sûrement là-bas avec mon père, ma fiancée et tout les autres. Je ne vais pas rester ici ! Ça ne servirait à rien !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend là bas !

\- Peter est là-bas !

\- Bordel Stiles !

\- Bordel Chris ! l'imita le jeune homme.

Les deux se défièrent du regard un instant avant que Stiles ne reprennent la parole.

\- Je vais juste arrêter Peter, et je t'envoie ceux qui sont là-haut.

Chris fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu n'aimes pas quoi ? L'idée que tout ce bordel peut prendre fin ce soir avec un peu de chance ?

\- Que tu cours vers l'inconnu ! explosa Chris. Et je suis incapable de t'arrêter ! Et si ça arrivait encore ? Et si tu ne revenais pas !?

Stiles resta perplexe face à la brusque colère de son ami. Il le dévisagea et discerna la culpabilité dans son regard.

\- Qu'est ce qui arriverait encore Chris ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le policier baissa la tête et se passa les mains sur le visage en soufflant fort. Stiles ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

\- Cette nuit là, commença Chris, je l'ai laissé partir. Je l'ai laissé retourner au manoir. Je n'aurais pas du.

\- Qui est allé au manoir ? questionna Stiles la gorge sèche.

\- Derek. Comme toi là maintenant, je n'ai pas su le retenir, et j'ai exactement le même sentiment qu'à l'époque. Celui qui me fait penser que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois.

Stiles encaissa l'aveu sans broncher. Chris savait que Derek était mort car c'était lui qui l'avait laissé courir droit vers son funeste destin ? Pourtant, à nouveau, Stiles refusait d'y croire. Il secoua la tête et se détourna du policier. Il se pencha sur Scott et lui tapota les joues.

\- Bro, souffla-t-il. Scott ?

Son frère de cœur plissa les yeux et grimaça.

\- Scott, j'ai besoin de tes fringues.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas l'air de comprendre le sens des paroles de Stiles et acquiesça faiblement. Son meilleur ami défit ses liens et commença à lui retirer son manteau. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement et leva la tête vers Allison qui était figée.

\- Pas un spectacle pour toi ma belle, déclara-t-il en la forçant à se mettre de dos.

Chris attrapa sa fille et la tint blottit contre lui. Stiles reprit sa besogne et bientôt, Scott fut torse nu, laissant apparaître de larges étendues noirâtres sur sa peau livide. Stiles grimaça. Il retira son tee-shirt et le passa à son frère de cœur. Il l'habilla aussi de la chemise familiale Stilinski et sourit en contemplant le résultat. Elle lui allait plutôt bien cette chemise. Il étaient vraiment frères à présent. Puis il roula en boule sa veste et la cala sous la tête de Scott.

Enfin il se redressa et attrapa le manteau de Loup. Il enfila le tee-shirt de son ami puis dans un froissement de tissus et de cuir, il mit le manteau. Ce dernier lui saillait à la perfection, moulant ses formes et découpant sa silhouette fine et svelte. Chris ramassa un masque intact et le tendit à Stiles, comprenant son intention.

\- Je pourrais pas te retenir, dit-il en guise d'explication. Mais n'alourdit pas ma conscience et revient. Avec des membres en moins si ça te chante, mais revient.

Stiles sourit et se saisit du masque. Il déboîta la partie intérieur et retira d'un geste sec tout l'attirail qui servait à faire inhaler la drogue. Il vérifia chaque parcelle de l'objet puis replaça la partie manquante. Il loucha sur l'intérieur du masque un instant. Ses yeux passèrent sur les Loups, sur Chris et enfin sur Allison. La gamine n'avait pas l'air de tout comprendre. Il lui sourit puis porta le masque de Loup à son visage. Il l'accrocha facilement et inspira profondément.

C'était totalement étrange. Il ne se sentait plus lui-même. C'était excitant et effrayant à la fois.

\- J'suis comment ? demanda-t-il à l'attention de Chris.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

\- Sexy, osa Allison en rosissant des joues.

Son père la regarda en haussant un sourcil, l'air de se demander où elle avait apprit ce mot. Stiles la gratifia d'une caresse sur la tête.

\- Sexylinki, ricana faiblement la voix de Scott.

Stiles fit volte face et se pencha sur son frère. Scott avait entrouvert les yeux et un sourire adorable, bien que fatigué, étirait ses lèvres.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, murmura-t-il. Peter est totalement barge. Il va bientôt mettre son plan à exécution en plus.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, grogna Stiles.

Scott sourit de plus belle et leva les mains. Il saisit le revers de la capuche de Stiles et la fit basculer en avant, dissimulant les cheveux châtains et indomptés du jeune homme.

\- Sérieusement, fais gaffe à toi. Peter a réellement péter un fusible.

Stiles prit les mains de Scott et les posa doucement sur le torse de son meilleur ami.

\- Prudence est presque mon deuxième prénom.

\- Presque seulement, souffla Scott en refermant les yeux.

Stiles l'observa un court instant, puis se redressa. Il sentit Scott tenter de le retenir mais trop faiblement, aussi força-t-il légèrement à contre cœur pour se dégager et recula. Il regarda une dernière fois Chris et Allison puis sortit de la cabine sans un mot.

Il entendit un ''bonne chance'' de la part d'Allison au moment où il passait sur le pont. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il était dans une chaloupe, et ramait de toutes ses forces vers le port de l'île. Il y parvint en sueur, et il débarqua directement sur la petite plage, tirant son embarcation de toutes ses forces sur le sable.

Sur la grève, Stiles contempla les vestiges d'un ancien village, abandonné, qui plusieurs années auparavant avait sûrement accueillit des pêcheurs et les gardiens de l'île. Les quais étaient ruines, construits avec d'énormes blocs de pierre arraché de la falaise, où un jour avaient mouillé les navires Hale.

Or donc, alors qu'il observait alentours, son regard tomba sur une chaloupe amarrée à un gros anneau de fer, coincé dans la pierre de l'un des quais. Kanima était le nom que portait cette embarcation. Stiles pâlit sous son masque. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ils n'étaient pas seul à bord du bateau. Plus effrayant encore. La personne qui avait mené le Kanima sur l'île avait débarqué peu avant lui.

Stiles se ressaisit bien vite en tombant sur la silhouette ballonné par les vagues du bateau où ses compagnons l'attendaient.

Les mystères attendraient. Stiles trouva, en sortant du village, un escalier large et sinueux, taillé dans la pierre, qui grimpait droit vers les hauteurs, en direction du manoir. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et emprunta ce chemin. L'ascension lui prit plus de temps et d'énergie qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer et pourtant les rivages de la mer s'éloignaient à chaque pas, et la distance avec le manoir s'épuisait. Les nuages se faisaient de plus en plus lourd et la pluie redoutable, ce qui assombrissait le ciel et brouillait l'horizon.

Enfin, Stiles parvint en haut de l'escalier, sur une immense terrasse, transpercée d'un long chemin pavé, au bout duquel se dressait l'ancienne demeure des Hale. Stiles déglutit péniblement. Il se sentait oppressé en cet endroit. L'atmosphère était sinistre et le vent sifflant ressemblait à des plaintes humaines, comme les cris d'agonies des victimes de l'incendie. Le manoir, à la grande surprise du jeune homme, semblait encore en bon état, et de la lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres des étages.

Stiles reprit ses esprits, saisit son courage à deux mains et s'élança vers l'entrée.

Le manoir était vaste et seigneurial combinant l'architecture gothique et baroque. La façade s'étendait largement sur la plaine et plus encore en largeur. À vue de nez, Stiles comptaient cinq étages, tous parsemés d'innombrables fenêtres. Ça faisait un peu manoir Batman ou X-Men si il devait comparer.

La porte d'entrée était infiniment grande, deux, voir trois fois la taille de Stiles. Le bois noir était fatigué. Les anciennes inscriptions et gravures s'étaient effritées avec les années et par le feu, ce qui n'empêcha pas Stiles de reconnaître le blason des Hale surmontant la porte. Un loup.

Il poussa celle-ci le cœur battant, les nerfs prêt à faire un malheur. Les battants se refermèrent presque aussitôt après son passage. À l'intérieur, un silence effroyable régnait. On n'entendait même plus le mugissement du vent ni le déchaînements des vagues. Stiles sentit une sueur froide parcourir son dos. Il avança dans le grand hall, effrayé par le bruit de ses propres pas.

Face à lui se dressait un imposant escalier de pierre noircie. Ce qui avait sauvé la demeure était sûrement ses fondations en pierre car partout, les colonnes, les rembarres, les murs, tout était solide. Des escaliers descendaient de part et d'autre de celui qui menait aux étages supérieurs, et conduisaient dans des souterrains et des pièces en sous-sols. Tout les décorations s'inspiraient de l'esthétique baroque et gothique, comme à l'extérieur.

Stiles monta les premières marches vers les étages le cœur affolé. Il suivait son instinct plutôt que sa raison qui lui hurlait de foutre le camp. Il dépassa les deux premiers étages sans tomber sur Peter ou sur une personne. Or, à mesure qu'il approchait du troisième étage, l'air se faisait plus frais, et les échos de la mer se faisaient entendre. Il atteignit le pallier du troisième au moment où un éclair pourfendait le ciel.

La lumière blanche le pétrifia, incrustant sur sa rétine les ombres terrifiantes formées par elle. La respiration de Stiles partit en vrille et il sentit une crise de panique le prendre de plein fouet. Il chercha un point auquel se raccrocher jusqu'à se recroqueviller dans un coin du couloir. À mesure que son pouls reprenait un rythme humain il jeta des regards frénétiques aux alentours. La couloir était une large et longue galerie de miroirs fissurés. Le mur extérieur était éventré laissant entrer en furie le vent et la pluie. La mousse et les plantes avaient ravagé le chemin et un côté du couloir était sur le point de s'affaisser.

Stiles venait à peine de se calmer totalement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui montait de là d'où il venait. Il se roula en boule dans son coin et fixa avec anxiété l'entrée du couloir. Peter apparut quand un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel. Son visage était fermé et son regard dur. Stiles cessa presque de respirer en l'observant passer. L'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et tant mieux pour lui. Peter continuait son avancée dans la galerie quand d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre, précédant l'arrivée de Derek.

Là Stiles faillit craquer et lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Le brun non plus ne sembla pas voir l'hyperactif et le dépassa. Il suivait Peter à distance respectable. Ce dernier s'arrêta et se tourna à demi vers son neveu. Stiles pâlit. Le visage de Peter affichait une douleur intense comme si la vue de Derek rouvrait une blessure grave.

\- Tu es encore là ?

La voix de Peter était ferme mais Stiles crut y discerner un tremblement. Derek ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'observer son oncle.

\- Peu importe, soupira ce dernier. Patiente, tout sera bientôt terminé, tu seras vengé.

Et il reprit sa marche. Derek resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Peter disparaisse à l'autre bout de la galerie. Il se tourna alors vers Stiles, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, et fronça les sourcils. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'enjoindre à le suivre et se remit à marcher.  
Stiles resta stupéfait, incapable de bouger. Ce ne fut que quand Derek eut disparut à son tour au bout du couloir qu'il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir à sa poursuite. Il grimpa quatre à quatre un nouvel escalier sans plus se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait, et déboucha dans une immense salle au parquet brûlé, troué de partout, laissant voir les tuyauteries en dessous. À l'extrémité de cette salle, un escalier montait au dessus de l'imposante cheminée baroque, plus haute que Stiles.

Une porte hors de ses gonds ouvrait un passage sur un autre escalier, que Stiles emprunta sans attendre. Il ralentit sa course à mesure qu'il sentait le vent salé lui fouetter le visage et s'arrêta tout net quand, en arrivant en haut, il se retrouva dans un petit hall. À droite, un porte en verre brisée donnait sur un boudoir au bout duquel se trouvait un bureau de tout évidence. Et à gauche, une arche sans porte donnait sur une vaste terrasse. Stiles pâlit violemment.

Malia, son père, et tout les autres étaient là. Accrochés par de lourdes chaînes aux piliers qui soutenaient le toit en verre. Inconscients. Stiles se jeta sous la pluie battante et se précipita sur Malia.

\- Hé ma belle ! souffla-t-il tout contre sa joue en prenant son visage entre ses mains. C'est moi Malia, c'est Stiles.

La jeune femme resta inerte, comme plongée dans un profond sommeil. Ses yeux clos ne s'agitaient même pas. Stiles respirait difficilement à la voir ainsi.

\- Elle ne t'entend pas.

Le jeune homme fit volte face et découvrit Peter, accoudé contre un mur, qui le regardait avec un air amusé.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait ? grogna Stiles.

\- Pas grand-chose. Elle n'est ni morte, ni droguée. Juste endormie.

Stiles reporta son attention sur sa fiancée et baisa son front avec force. Son regard glissa sur son père à quelques mètres de là et il serra les dents. Le visage du shérif était en sang.

\- Bordel mais qu'est ce qui va pas avec vous Peter ! hurla-t-il en faisant volte face.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, je suis impressionné, répondit-il. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois si futé. Certes, des rumeurs courait sur ton génie à Beacon Hills, mais je n'y avais jamais prêté attention.

\- Je sais que vous cherchez à vous venger, cracha Stiles.

Peter haussa les sourcils.

\- Ha vraiment. Et de quoi ?

\- D'un incendie accidentel.

Les lèvres de Peter s'étirèrent dans un sourire sadique.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, siffla-t-il. Je cherche vengeance, mais pas pour un accident. Car accident n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé pour un incendie volontaire de la part des Argent.

Stiles blêmit.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable. J'ai mené mon enquête pour avoir des preuves. Et je n'aurais pas mené ma guérilla par moi même si les Argent n'avaient pas commis l'irréparable.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Dis moi mon garçon, qu'as tu découvert ? Quels indices t'ont menés jusqu'ici ?

Stiles resta figé un instant puis passa les mains sous sa capuche pour retirer le masque de loup.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade.

\- Je pense que tu ne comprends pas, Stiles. Tu ne me comprends pas. Devrais-je te raconter ? Te raconter comment les Argent ont détruit ma vie !

En parlant il avait marché jusqu'au vieux maire Argent et brusquement il releva sa tête. Gérard était conscient et il jetait un regard haineux à Peter.

\- Ne l'écoute pas mon garçon, geignit-il.

\- Oh si il va m'écouter, susurra Peter.

Il rejeta violemment la tête du vieil homme en arrière et reprit sa marche rapide, décrivant un arc de cercle et dévoilant aux yeux de Stiles toutes les personnes enlevées.

\- Le maire, les médecins Deaton et McCall, l'infirmière, le gardien du port, la fille de la gardienne de l'île, le procureur, le shérif et la fille de son collègue, ton adorable fiancée. Tu sais ce qu'ils ont tous en commun ? Ils ont tous brûlés ma famille !

Le hurlement de Peter pétrifia Stiles.

\- C'était un accident ! siffla-t-il.

\- Oh, ça, ça c'est la version officielle vois-tu, s'amusa Peter. Non parce qu'en réalité, une réalité que personne ne dévoilera au grand jour, ce sont les Argent qui ont enfermé ma famille dans le manoir ce soir là. Ce sont eux qui l'ont incendié. Et ce sont eux qui, i mois on tué ma nièce ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait découvert la vérité ! Elle savait que c'étaient les Argent qui ont mit le feu au manoir et pour ça ils l'ont tué ! Et pour l'humilier et se moquer de nous, ils l'ont mit à nue, coupée en deux, et lui ont fait porté notre emblème !

Stiles tremblait face au visage fou de Peter. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait lu plus tôt à propos de ce corps de femme retrouvé dans la réserve de Beacon Hills, portant un masque de Loup.

\- Tu es totalement fou Peter, grogna faiblement Gérard.

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui avec une lenteur terrifiante.

\- Fou ? Fou ? Oh tu es si loin de la vérité…

Stiles tressaillit en voyant Peter se saisir d'un marteau qui traînait et frapper violemment le vieil homme en plein visage.

\- VOUS M'AVEZ RENDU FOU ! ALORS PERMETTEZ MOI DE L'ÊTRE PLEINEMENT !

La tête de Gérard traça un arc de cercle sanglant dans l'air avant de revenir pendre devant lui et un filet de sang goutta sur le carrelage de la terrasse trempée. Stiles restait parfaitement immobile, devant Malia. Peter se retourna vers lui et reposa tranquillement son outil, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda le jeune homme. Vous comptez faire quoi ? Vous avez réussit à capturer tout ceux que vous accusez depuis des années, vous terrorisez Beacon Hills, vous avez tué la ville. Vous avez d'autres projets ?

Peter sembla réfléchir à la question puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je cherche à me libérer, déclara-t-il. Et à le libérer lui. Il me hante. Depuis que j'ai commencé mon œuvre, depuis la mort de ma Laura il est partout. Il me suit, il est mon ombre. Je veux le libérer, lui permettre de reposer en paix.

Stiles frissonna.

\- Vous parlez de Derek ?

Le visage de Peter s'adoucit à ce nom.

\- Il ne me reste plus que ma chère Cora. Oh je l'ai déjà mise en sûreté, très loin. Elle ignore tout de ce qui se passe ici. Et mieux vaut qu'elle l'ignore. Mais oui, Derek doit trouver la paix.

Stiles serra les dents et baissa les yeux petit à petit. C'est alors que son regard dévia sur l'entrée de la terrasse. Sous l'alcôve, Derek attendait, le regard captivé par son oncle. Stiles allait parler lorsque brusquement Peter lui décocha un coup de poing violent. Stiles n'eut pas le loisir de s'étendre sur le carrelage que déjà Peter le relevait et lui assénait un coup puissant dans le ventre. Stiles sentit son estomac se retourner et aurait vomit si la main de Peter n'avait pas enserré son cou.

\- Tu me gène Stiles. Oh je n'ai rien contre toi tu sais. Mais… tu me gènes. Je n'ai plus de pilier pour toi, mais le bureau conviendra.

Stiles n'eut pas le loisir de se défendre que Peter l'entraînait à l'intérieur. Il traversa rapidement le boudoir et jeta Stiles sur un fauteuil qui faillit se renverser. Sans attendre, il le ficela dessus avec la corde d'un rideau. Cela fait, il se pencha devant lui, mains sur les accoudoirs.

\- Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à Malia, murmura Stiles qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Peter chopa son menton et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est la fille de Tate. Et Tate l'aime plus que tout. Sauf que Tate ne serait jamais revenu à Beacon Hills. Alors j'ai attiré sa fille ici, par ton intermédiaire. D'ailleurs je me dois de te remercier Stiles. Ta naïveté, ou ta stupidité, à voir, m'a permit de faire avancer mes projets. J'aurais pu capturer ton père de moi-même tu sais. Mais la tentation a été trop forte. Je veux te voir souffrir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à vivre dans la douleur après tout.

Et sur ces mots il abandonna Stiles dans le bureau dont il claqua la porte derrière lui. Stiles s'agita immédiatement sur son fauteuil pour essayer de défaire ses liens. En vain. Il tenta d'attraper un quelconque objet tranchant qui traînait mais cela ne mena qu'à le faire tomber par terre dans un position peu confortable. Il étouffa un juron ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Après un instant de silence il entendit la porte se rouvrir puis se refermer.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- De la part d'un fantôme ? Non merci, je passe.

Derek esquissa un léger sourire. Il agrippa le dos du fauteuil et le redressa facilement. De nouveau sur les quatre pieds, Stiles bougea ses bras en tout sens sans parvenir à se défaire de ses liens.

\- Mon oncle est plutôt doué pour les nœuds. Tu n'arriveras pas à te délivrer tout seul.

\- Et j'imagine que c'est toi, mister super fantôme qui va m'aider.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'occupa des liens avec aisance et retira totalement la corde. Aussitôt Stiles bondit sur ses pieds et lui asséna une gifle mémorable. Derek ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Aïe, se plaignit-il.

\- Si t'es mort comment ça se fait que je puisse te toucher ? Et toi ressentir la douleur.

\- Peut être parce que je ne suis pas mort ?

Ce fut au tour de Stiles d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

\- Mais tu as une tombe à ton nom ! Ton oncle a l'air persuadé que t'es un cadavre et même, tu m'as dit adieu comme si on allait jamais se revoir !

Derek grimaça et se massa la nuque l'air mal à l'aise.

\- C'est compliqué…

\- J'ai pas tout mon temps alors soit tu m'expliques, soit je t'en colle une autre.

\- Je ne suis pas mort.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- J'ai échappé à l'incendie… mais je-j'ai dérivé en mer pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à me retrouver loin de Beacon Hills. On a jamais retrouvé mon corps donc on a pensé qu'il avait totalement été consumé dans l'incendie. C'est pour ça que j'ai une tombe. Quant à mon oncle… il est persuadé que je ne suis qu'une illusion de son esprit malade.

\- Malade c'est peu dire.

\- Si tu connaissais l'histoire aussi bien que moi, tu ne blâmerais qu'à moitié mon oncle.

\- Ben parlons-en de l'histoire. Ça aurait pas été plus simple de tout me dire d'un coup ?

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne me faisais pas confiance au début. Et à mesure que je la gagnais, j'avais peur.

\- Peur ?

\- Je te l'ai dit Stiles. Tu m'attires. Mais tu es fiancé. J'ai pensé que si tu croyais que j'étais mort, et que je disparaissais, tu…

Derek se coupa. Stiles était abasourdit.

Déjà parce que Derek sous-entendait qu'il savait qu'il lui plaisait, mais aussi parce que sa méthode ''jouons-là mort vivant'' était totalement débile !

Bon OK, Derek lui plaisait, ça il pouvait plus le nier. Mais merde, c'était trop bizarre comme situation. C'était pas comme si il allait tromper Malia avec qui il était sur le point de se marier juste pour un homme -divinement beau- qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Et pourtant…

Stiles déglutit péniblement en comprenant qu'il n'était pas indifférent à Derek et cela le perturba grandement.

\- J-je dois sauver les autres, dit-il pour cacher sa gène.

\- Stiles, avant, laisse moi t'expliquer. Et ne sois pas choqué par ce que tu vas entendre.

Le jeune homme hocha silencieusement la tête. Derek s'adossa à la porte et chercha ses mots. Il était difficile de commencer un récit aussi déprimant que celui qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter à Stiles. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

…

 _\- Papa ! Papa t'avais promis ! Papa !_

 _Sebastian grimaça et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller._

 _\- Papa ! insista Derek._

 _\- Talia, se plaignit le père du garçon._

 _\- Tu lui a promit s'amusa la douce voix de sa compagne. Tu ne peux pas te défiler._

 _\- Humpf…_

 _\- Papa !_

 _Sebastian regrettait amèrement d'avoir promit à son fils de l'emmener sur le port pour l'inspection des marchandises. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il était vraiment trop fatigué._

 _Bah… au pire, il le confierais à Peter et irait finir sa nuit dans le loft de son beau-frère. Ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas. De un, parce qu'il adorait Derek, de deux, parce que c'était de sa faute si Sebastian était mort de fatigue après une nuit de travail acharnée pour réparer les bêtises de Peter._

 _\- Papa ! s'offusqua Derek comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de son père._

 _L'homme éclata de rire et attira son garçon entre lui et sa femme pour un gros câlin auquel Derek tenta d'échapper._

* * *

 **C'est moi que v'là ! Je sais pas vous, mais moi je sens qu'on approche de la fin de cette fiction :D Mais ce n'est pas encore le jour où elle prend fin ne vous inquiétez pas :D J'ai encore pas mal de cœur à briser avant.**

 **Alors je répond à vos reviews, je vous remercie de me suivre, je fais tout plein de bisous à tout les arrivants et j'espère que ça vous plaît :D**

 **Ha au passage. Oui, Derek est vivant :D J'ai juste voulu vous embrouiller. A ma défense, ma meilleure amie a dit que ce serait une bonne idée ! Sinon je l'aurais pas fait XD Donc ranger vos armes, les cordes et tout le reste, c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous allez me tuer !**

 **didinou :** Merci tout plein ;)

 **Sanga36 :** Je ne sais pas pour le gaz, j'ai inventé un truc avec ces effets, mais y a même pas de nom je t'avoue. Les effets secondaires seront donnés dans la suite de la fic ;) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre :D Même si il était pas très long :/

 **Entropythings :** XD je t'imagine trop avec tes petits drapeaux ! Tu vois je ne t'ai pas mentit ! Derek est vivant ! Je n'aurais jamais osé te faire ça ! (enfin je crois) Il reste encore Malia entre eux t'es au courant ?

C'est Davis le responsable de tes malheurs d'abord !

Bon ça va ? Je reste à la hauteur de tes attentes ? Héhé, ça m'a fait plaisir de poster aussi :3 J'avoue que maintenant j'ai très envie de voir ta réaction quand à la fin de cette fic :D

 **Toonette :** Derek est en viiiie :D Haha merci ;) C'était easy a réutiliser le Kanima je pense XD On a pas finit d'en apprendre sur Peter crois moi :) J'suis petite au passage XD pitite Dictateuse :D

 **MonaLisa94 :** Tu es soulagée ? Derek n'est pas mort ;) j'espère que l'attente aura valut le coup cette fois encore :)

 **vh132 :** Merci !

 **Lilou :** Merciiii :D ça me fait ultra plaisir ! Nop, Derek est bel et bien en vie ;) Il y aura d'autres moments Sterek ne t'inquiète pas :D Comment tu sais que mes petites fesses sont toutes mignonnes :o ?

 **Skouare Enix :** Déjà. Ton pseudo. Génial. Je l'aime. XD

Pour répondre aux questions sans réponse de tes premières reviews : déjà dans ma tête, Stiles et Malia avaient mieux à faire que de chercher les autres survivants x) c'est peut être pas logique mais bon, pour faire avancer l'histoire il faut bien faire des sacrifices ! Alors pour les clés, je l'ai sous-entendu dans le chap là, je sais pas si c'était clair, mais c'est Peter qui a laissé les messages pour Stiles. XD oui c'était Derek dans le train ;)

Je ne suis pas sadique :D absolument pas ! T'as aucune preuve !

Alors oui... Désolé, moi aussi je l'adore. Mais Parrish est bien mort. Tu m'aimes, tu me détestes faudra choisir à un moment XD

Nop, effectivement, avant le train Derek n'a jamais rencontré Stiles. Oui tu as tout bon :D la fille c'est Erika et le gamin c'est Liam ;) Alors pour les âges, c'était juste une pure envie. Je voulais une little Allison. Parce que petite elle devait être a croquer quoi. Donc non, pas d'embrouille la dessous n'ai crainte XD Ha et non, non, ce n'est pas un jeu vidéo Teen Wolf (j'aurais aimé XD).

 **Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8 qui s'intitule : Le survivant ! Tadadadam !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le survivant**

\- Papa ! Papa t'avais promis ! Papa !

Sebastian grimaça et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller.

\- Papa ! insista Derek.

\- Talia, se plaignit le père du garçon.

\- Tu lui a promit s'amusa la douce voix de sa compagne. Tu ne peux pas te défiler.

\- Humpf…

\- Papa !

Sebastian regrettait amèrement d'avoir promit à son fils de l'emmener sur le port pour l'inspection des marchandises. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il était vraiment trop fatigué.

Bah… au pire, il le confierait à Peter et irait finir sa nuit dans le loft de son beau-frère. Ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas. De un, parce qu'il adorait Derek, de deux, parce que c'était de sa faute si Sebastian était mort de fatigue après une nuit de travail acharné pour réparer les bêtises de Peter.

\- Papa ! s'offusqua Derek comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de son père.

L'homme éclata de rire et attira son garçon entre lui et sa femme pour un gros câlin auquel Derek tenta d'échapper. Le gamin se tortilla en tout sens et finit par échapper à son père au prix de son haut de pyjama qui resta entre les mains de l'adulte. Derek se réfugia au bout du grand lit et glissa prudemment sur le sol avec une moue boudeuse.

\- J'ai gagné, claironna Sebastian en s'asseyant tranquillement.

\- Oh ça c'est ce que tu dis, ricana Derek.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et comprit le sous-entendu lorsque, l'instant d'après, il était poussé du lit par la force des pieds de sa Talia. Il ne lutta pas et s'effondra sur le parquet avec un gros rire. Derek fit le tour du lit et gloussa à la vue de son père affalé par terre, les pieds encore sur le matelas. Talia s'approcha du bord avec un sourire victorieux.

\- J'ai gagné, précisa-t-elle en insistant sur le j'ai.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil. Talia lui lança un regard suspicieux, puisqu'il avait cette expression qu'il n'arborait que quand il avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle voulut reculer mais trop tard, Sebastian l'avait attrapé à la taille avec ses pieds et la tirait en avant. Elle chuta sur lui et il l'emprisonna dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Elle se débattit pour la forme, puis déposa sa tête sur le torse musclé, souriant à cause des vibrations que provoquait le rire de Sebastian contre sa cage thoracique. Derek observa ses parents avec un air blasé. Le téléphone sonna au chevet de son père le faisant sursauter. Voyant que les adultes n'étaient pas en mesure, et n'avaient pas la volonté de décrocher, il les contourna et s'empara du portable de son père.

\- Allô ?

\- _D-Derek ? Marrant, j'aurais juré appel_ _er_ _le téléphone de ton père._

\- Bonjour oncle Peter, se réjouit le garçon. Papa est actuellement… occupé.

\- _Il fait des mamours à ma sœur ?_ _d_ emanda la voix blasé de son oncle.

\- Oui…

\- _Dis lui de la lâcher parce que déjà_ _un_ _, l'imaginer bécoter ma sœur n'est pas forcément la meilleure des images le matin, et_ _deux,_ _parce qu'on a du boulot._

\- D'accord ! Je viens aussi aujourd'hui !

\- _Ha vraiment ? Super ! On ira manger des petites gaufres sucrées au Neph'Café alors._ _À tout à l'heure petit homme !_

Peter raccrocha et Derek reposa le portable de son père avec un grand sourire. Son père leva les yeux vers lui et l'observa avec tendresse.

\- Je serais prêt avant toi, paria-t-il.

\- Même pas ! cria l'enfant déjà hors de la chambre.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Derek piétinait devant la grande porte du manoir. Le ciel était encore noir à l'horizon et les rayons du soleil perçaient à peine les cimes des monts de la réserve de Beacon Hills. Le garçon de 11 ans était en train d'étudier avec attention les formes de l'emblème Hale qu'il connaissait par cœur quand une toute petite voix, fluette et joyeuse l'interpella. Il se retourna et son sourire fleurit comme un feu d'artifice à la vue de Cora qui courait vers lui, suivit par Laura. Il dévala les marches du perron et attrapa sa jeune sœur au vol, l'élevant le plus haut possible dans les airs.

\- Derek tu sais ce qu'on a vu ? Avec Lydia sur la plage, on a vu un grooos bateau marchand avec une figure de proue énorme ! déclara la gamine. Un grooos renard !

\- Un renard ? s'étonna Derek.

\- Ouais, et même que y a des lampes partout sur le pont et qu'on aurait dit des lucioles avec la fin de la nuit quand il est entré dans la baie, compléta Laura tout sourire.

\- C'est sûrement le Nogitsune, déclara Sebastian qui passait les portes du manoir, suivit par Talia en robe de chambre et les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Le Nogitsune ? questionnèrent ses enfants en même temps.

Leur synchronisation fit sourire Sebastian.

\- C'est un des 3 navires marchands avec qui votre papa d'amour a rendez-vous aujourd'hui, dit-il en prenant Cora dans ses bras.

La petite fille de 7 ans passa ses bras autour des épaules de son père et cala son visage contre sa barbe mal rasée.

\- Papa on y va ? s'impatienta Derek.

\- Oui, oui, assura patiemment son père qui profitait du câlin de sa Cora.

\- Hein !? Pourquoi Derek il peut t'accompagner ? demanda Laura scandalisée.

\- Parce qu'il a demandé.

\- Mais c'est moi la plus grande !

\- Laura, soupira Talia, tu as déjà suivit papa lors d'une de ses inspections. Aujourd'hui c'est le tour de Derek.

\- Ouais mais il va voir Peter, rétorqua la jeune fille de 15 ans.

\- Oh. Et bien… ton oncle viendra dîner ce soir, n'est-ce pas chéri ?

Sebastian tressaillit. Il n'était pas prévu que Peter vienne sur l'île ce jour là. Enfin, pas avant que Talia ne le décide. Et on ne refusait rien à Talia.

\- B-bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser le front de Laura dégagé par sa course avec Cora jusqu'au manoir.

\- N'empêche moi aussi j'aurais voulu venir, grimaça l'adolescente.

\- Moi aussi ! réclama Cora qui n'aimait pas être laissée derrière.

\- Chacun son tour, décréta Sebastian en reposant sa fille. Quand tu auras l'âge de ton frère tu viendras m'aider à inspecter les cargaisons.

Cora fit la moue et s'accrocha au ciré jaune criard de Laura, et sa grande sœur lui caressa la tête.

\- Bon à nous Derek, lança Sebastian en se tournant vers son fils.

Le gamin rajusta son ciré également jaune, embrassa sa mère et ses sœurs et avança sur le chemin qui menait au port de l'île. Sebastian embrassa amoureusement Talia, frottant leur nez l'espace d'une seconde, puis saisit ses deux filles d'un coup et les serra fort contre lui.

\- A ce soir mes deux filles chéries d'amour que j'aime de tout mon cœur !

\- Papa ! s'exaspéra Laura, peu encline à ce genre de surnom à son âge.

\- Papa tu piques, se plaignit Cora en riant.

\- Papa ! s'impatienta Derek déjà loin sur le chemin.

Sebastian se releva, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, vola un dernier baiser à Talia qui leva les yeux au ciel, et rejoignit Derek en quelques grandes enjambées. Le plaisir d'être grand.

Père et fils descendirent tranquillement jusqu'au village du port constitué de quelques maisons pour les stocks, pour les voyageurs touristes autorisés, et bien sûr pour la famille qui gardait l'île. Arrivés sur les quais, Sebastian arrêta Derek. Il se tourna vers une femme à l'ample chevelure rousse postée à la porte de la plus grande maison, fleurit et chaleureuse, et lui fit un grand signe de la main. Elle le lui rendit et se détourna pour appeler quelqu'un. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme de haute taille, maigre et blond sortit de la maison d'olynthe à la façade blanche et à la peinture d'une bleu azur et électrique. Il parcourut rapidement le port et sourit de plus belle en arrivant à la hauteur de Sebastian.

\- Bonjour monsieur Hale ! fit-il de sa voix de ténor.

\- Bonjour Andrew. Belle journée en perspective.

\- J'espère bien monsieur. C'est toujours plus agréable.

\- Nous attendons une livraison importante aujourd'hui, je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Comme toujours monsieur. Avez-vous déjà eut à vous plaindre de mon travail ?

\- Jamais l'ami !

Les deux hommes partirent dans une discussion plus centrée sur les affaires de l'île que Derek ne comprit pas totalement. Son regard se perdit sur le port, passant du petit bateau de la famille Martin au voilier de son père qui portait le fier emblème des Hale ainsi que le nom Talia. Un hommage à la femme de sa vie, disait Sebastian. Et surtout, il rappelait toujours à Derek que Talia était son porte bonheur et qu'en voguant à bord d'un bateau portant son nom, il ne ferait jamais naufrage.

Derek se désintéressa rapidement du voilier. Il remarqua alors une petite fille rousse aux cheveux tressés accroupit sur la seule plage de sable de l'île, juste à quelques mètres de là. Le gamin jeta un coup d'œil à son père et comme ce dernier semblait totalement prit dans sa discussion, il trottina jusqu'à la gamine.

\- Bonjour Derek, dit-elle en se redressant dos à lui.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

\- Je t'ai vu arriver nigaud.

Derek ne releva pas la réponse de Lydia et haussa les épaules. La fillette avait l'âge de Cora à quelques mois près, mais elle faisait beaucoup plus adulte dans son caractère. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait ni frère ni sœur et ne vivait qu'avec des adultes. Le nombre d'enfants sur l'île n'était pas très élevé. Il y avait les trois héritiers Hale, Lydia Martin, et ceux des employés du manoir, mais qui ne restaient pas forcément sur l'île.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Derek en s'accroupissant en même temps que Lydia qui fouillait le sable.

\- Je cherche des jolis coquillages.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Un collier. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Cora.

\- Ha.

\- Tu avais oublié ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

Bien sûr que Derek avait oublié. Il grimaça, mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir la date d'anniversaire de Cora. Pour Laura il hésitait toujours entre deux dates, mais Cora, il savait carrément pas.

\- Tu avais oublié, conclut Lydia.

Derek serra les dents. D'accord la fillette ne serait pas vache et n'irait pas le dire à sa sœur, mais elle était capable de se servir de ça pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Si jeune et déjà manipulatrice.

\- Derek !

Appelé par son père, le garçon se redressa.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il à l'intention de Lydia.

\- Hum.

Elle était complètement concentré par sa recherche et ne semblait même pas avoir saisit ce qu'il venait de dire. Il haussa les épaules et commença à longer la plage pour retourner près de son père. À mi-chemin, son regard tomba sur un beau coquillage blanc aux reflets bleutés. Il le ramassa vivement et courut le donner à Lydia.

\- Cadeau, dit-il en lui mettant dans la main.

Et il se dépêcha de rejoindre son père sans voir le sourire amusée et reconnaissant de la jolie rouquinne. Ils embarquèrent sur le Talia et très vite, le port de Beacon Hills se rapprocha. Avec l'aube, la ville s'éveillait et déjà on entendait les marins et les pêcheurs. Les mouettes et les goélands formaient de larges cercles dans le ciel et leurs cris agaçaient déjà les touristes qui avaient eut du mal à fermer l'œil par leurs fautes.

Après l'accostage, Sebastian entraîna Derek dans les rues de Beacon Hills, saluant tout les visages qui se tournaient vers eux. Derek était tout excité. Il venait en ville pour une raison principalement, l'école. Aussi pour faire des achats, mais en général, il passait le plus clair de son temps sur l'île. Il y était né et la connaissait si bien qu'il pourrait en faire le tour les yeux bandés. Beacon Hills était chaleureuse et joyeuse. Les hommes de la mer riaient et chantaient au travail, comme dans les dessins animés. Un groupe d'homme étendaient des filets de pêche, torses nus, le corps dévoilé aux charmantes passantes qui épiaient à leur guise en pouffant. Des fenêtres ouvertes s'échappaient des rires et des éclats de voix joyeux. La ville était une fourmilière active si tôt le matin que Derek se demandait souvent d'où les habitants puisaient leurs énergies pour rester en mouvement tard le soir. La bonne humeur qui embaumait l'air le ravit et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

Il vit le premier le hangar à bateau qui jouxtait le bâtiment où son père travaillait, et se précipita en avant à la rencontre de son oncle qu'il venait de voir. Peter le feinta et l'esquiva au dernier moment en éclatant de rire. Derek fit la moue, vexé, si bien que même le ''câlin'' de Peter n'y changea rien.

\- Allez, je t'offrirais des cookies aussi quand on sera au Neph', promit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Derek comprit la manœuvre et se retint de sauter de joie pour ne pas laisser son oncle gagner.

\- N'essaie pas d'acheter mon fils, grogna gentiment Sebastian en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Je n'oserais pas, ricana Peter. Tu as encore la trace du rouge à lèvre de Talia sur le coin des lèvres.

Sebastian se braqua aussitôt et cacha son visage tout en s'essuyant avec énergie.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit Derek ? ronchonna-t-il.

\- C'est pas vrai, oncle Peter te fait tourner en bourrique.

Sebastian jeta un regard noir à Peter qui se bidonnait en se protégeant derrière Derek.

\- Bon et alors, nos invités sont tous là ? questionna Sebastian pour passer outre ce malheureux épisode.

\- Le Nogitsune est arrivé et le capitaine Rhys est déjà dans ton bureau. Le Darach est en vue, mais La Louve du Désert manque encore.

\- Eric n'est jamais pressé de venir à Beacon Hills, commenta Sebastian en appuyant son regard sur Peter.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si sa fille était une magnifique créature, grinça Peter.

La matinée passa tranquillement après l'arrivée de Derek et de Sebastian. Le garçon fit la connaissance de trois capitaines importants dans le commerce de Beacon Hills.

Le capitaine Rhys était un bon gaillard blond, ancien caporal reconvertit, qui avait fait visiter à Derek son bâtiment, et lui avait même offert une balle de base-ball. Forcément, le gamin l'avait adoré. Rhys faisait commerce de charbon, de bois et autres matériaux de chauffe et d'énergie, indispensables au pays. Il raconta à Derek qu'il avait même été jusque dans les mers orientales, et s'était fiancé à une superbe femme du nom de Noshiko. Derek avait été fasciné par ses histoires, évidemment.

Le capitaine Blake était une femme au regard noir et dur. Elle avait terrifié Derek même si il s'était tenu face à elle, car derrière son sourire aimable et sa douceur apparente, il sentait un dégoût pour les autres et une profonde rancœur dont il ignorait l'objet. Peter assura à Derek que Beacon Hills n'était pas responsable du caractère de cochon de ce capitaine, et cela avait un peu rassuré le garçon. Jennifer Blake faisait commerce de produits exotiques en tout genre, allant des épices, passant par les tissus et bien sûr, allant jusque aux aliments de contrées lointaines.

Enfin, le capitaine de La Louve du Désert, un vieil homme rachitique à l'œil méfiant et haineux tout particulièrement pour Peter, commerçait des œuvres d'arts, des livres, et se chargeait des livraisons d'un bout à l'autre du pays pour une société du Sud, les Calaveras. Il ne parla pas beaucoup, se contentant des affaires et resta distant avec les Hale.

Les trois capitaines signèrent un contrat profitable pour leurs commerces avec Sebastian et Peter, concluant une longue année de luttes et de débats, qui ferait fleurir le port de Beacon Hills, en faisant un phare dans l'économie du pays, passées quelques années bien sûr. À l'heure du déjeuner, Sebastian invita les capitaines dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville, pour bien marquer tout le positif de leur rencontre.

Ils parlaient encore affaire vers la fin du repas, Derek ne perdant pas une miette de la discussion, quand le visage de son père s'assombrit. Derek ne comprit pas tout d'abord, mais la voix grave et désagréable du maire Argent lui glaça le sang.

\- Bonjour messieurs, dit poliment mais non sans véhémence Gérard.

\- Bonjour monsieur le maire, répondit Sebastian.

\- Les affaires marchent à ce qu'il me semble.

\- Elles sont en bonne voie, merci.

\- Je ne me souviens pas en avoir entendu parler pourtant, sourit méchamment le vieil homme.

\- C'est malheureux, grinça Peter. Notre firme vous a envoyé à mainte reprises plusieurs missives à ce sujet, mais toutes nous sont revenues. Sans doute un problème avec la poste. Il faudra vous pencher là-dessus monsieur le maire.

Le muscle sous l'œil de Gérard se crispa et il plissa les yeux. Les trois capitaines qui n'ignoraient rien des difficultés que rencontraient leurs partenaires commerciaux à cause du vieillard, observèrent l'échange avec neutralité, bien que Rhys lança un regard mauvais à Gérard.

\- Je m'en occuperais, promit le maire avec une voix de fausset. En attendant, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux retarder le début de vos affaires, que j'accorde plus d'intérêt à cet essors.

Peter se redressa, furieux, mais Sebastian l'immobilisa d'un simple geste. Derek était tendu, ses yeux passant du maire à son père de plus en plus vite. Sebastian esquissa un sourire aimable et s'adressa à Gérard.

\- Je crains fort de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête monsieur le maire. Voyez-vous, une partie de la population de votre ville vit du travail de la mer, et notamment grâce aux efforts commerciaux des trois capitaines ici présents. Retarder l'application du contrat que nous venons de ratifier serait, sans nul doute, porter un grand coup à l'économie de la ville. Aussi à moins de vouloir saboter le bien-être de vos citoyens monsieur le maire, je vous conseillerais de passer votre chemin et de passer une excellente journée.

Le ton doux pétrifia le vieux Argent. Il serra les dents, un tic nerveux le prenant au niveau de la bouche, montrant clairement sa colère, et s'éloigna rapidement, mécontent de la réponse. Derek observa son père avec fascination. Il venait de remettre le maire à sa place en toute simplicité. Le vieil homme disparut et toute la tablée échangea un regard l'air de dire ''quel chieur''. Sebastian s'enfonça dans sa chaise, pensif, puis remarqua le regard émerveillé de Derek.

\- Derek, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers le garçon, promet moi de ne jamais faire ce que je viens de faire.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'était génial !

\- Et cela va compliquer nos relations avec la municipalité…

\- Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler, râla Peter.

\- Dit-il, ricana Sebastian. Tu l'aurais encastré dans un mur si je t'avais laissé gérer ça.

\- Encastré dans une fenêtre, corrigea Peter. Plus douloureux. Convient plus à cette tête de con.

\- Hé, réprimanda Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils. Surveilles ton langage.

Derek se mit à rire, et le repas se termina sans autre soucis. Le début de l'après midi passa rapidement avec l'inspection des cargaisons des navires et Derek fut impressionné par le sérieux de son père et de son oncle au travail. Il avait l'habitude de voir son père joueur et taquin, pas concentré et l'air sévère. Peter était d'un genre cynique et moqueur, aussi le voir aimable et rigoureux, associé à une sympathie pour ses employés déstabilisa quelque peu Derek.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, Sebastian chargea Derek de monter des rapports dans son bureau et Derek, trop heureux de servir pour quelque chose d'important, se chargea de cette tâche avec application. Une fois qu'il eut déposé les dossiers sur le large bureau de bois ciré et couvert de paperasse, il s'assit confortablement dans le large fauteuil de marin de Sebastian. Il se sentait immensément fier de son père et de son oncle. Il avait hâte de grandir encore de quelques années et de pouvoir les aider.

Il examinait la vitrine de livres sur la mer derrière le bureau, quand son père entra dans la pièce. Aussitôt il sauta sur ses pieds et se décala pour lui laisser la place. Sebastian s'amusa de cette initiative et lui tapota l'épaule en passant.

\- Content de ta journée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Très. J'ai hâte d'être grand. Je veux vite travailler avec toi et Peter.

Sebastian éclata de rire. Ils échangèrent encore un peu sur les impressions de Derek et ses ressentits, puis allaient redescendre pour retrouver Peter, lorsque quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit Sebastian d'une voix forte.

La porte laissa passer le capitaine de La louve du Désert qui s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la pièce. Surprit de le voir Sebastian se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Eric ?

\- J'aurais besoin de vous parler. D'une affaire… personnelle.

Sebastian hocha la tête et se tourna vers Derek.

\- Tu veux bien sortir un moment s'il te plaît ?

Le garçon sourit et traversa le bureau rapidement. Il dépassa le vieux capitaine et ferma derrière lui. Pourtant, loin d'avoir été éduqué à écouter aux portes, prit d'une curiosité maladive, il resta soudée à la serrure et écouta la discussion. Eric disait :

\- Voilà, c'est à propos de Peter.

\- Je m'en serais douté, grogna Sebastian. Écoutez, avant tout, je veux vous dire que mon beau-frère aimait sincèrement votre fille.

\- Oui… je m'en rend compte aujourd'hui avec le recul mais c'est trop tard. La vie a suivit son cours et Peter a fait sa vie sans elle et elle sans lui. Seulement, il aura sûrement eut plus d'impact sur la vie de ma fille que elle sur la sienne.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Sebastian.

\- Il y a huit ans, quand j'ai quitté Beacon Hills précipitamment avec ma fille pour l'éloigner de votre beau-frère, elle a emporté un souvenir avec elle. Aujourd'hui, ce souvenir vient d'avoir 8 ans et demande qui est son père.

Derek sentit son estomac se nouer. Avait-il bien comprit ? Son oncle n'était pas seulement un oncle ?

\- Vous… vous êtes en train de me dire que Peter est père sans le savoir ? questionna Sebastian avec une voix blanche.

Il dut y avoir un acquiescement muet.

\- Ma fille ne voulait pas que Peter apprenne, continua Eric. Elle ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui elle…

Sa voix se brisa et de longues minutes passèrent dans le silence. Derek l'entendit renifler bruyamment et s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Ma fille est morte monsieur Hale, conclut-il. Je suis vieux et marin, je peux disparaître d'un jour à l'autre. Pensez vous que… peut-être Peter accepterait-il de prendre son enfant ?

A nouveau, il y eut un long silence.

\- Que ce soit très clair Eric, dit finalement Sebastian d'une voix grave dans laquelle Derek perçut de la colère. Vous avez arraché à mon beau-frère la femme qu'il aimait, et il est sans doute responsable de ne pas avoir cherché à la retrouver, mais en plus de cela, vous avez caché pendant huit ans qu'il était père. Peter recueillera l'enfant sans aucun doute. Il voudra le récupérer tel que je le connais à la seconde où il apprendra son existence. Mais ne vous trompez pas. Il ne le fera pas pour vous.

Derek sentit que la discussion était close et recula rapidement. Il fit bien car, l'instant suivant, Eric ouvrait la porte, pâle comme la mort. Sebastian était grave et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Alors que le vieux capitaine descendait les premières marches de l'escalier, il le retint en lui demandant.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Derek fit mine de ne pas comprendre, mais saisit très bien que son père demandait le nom de l'enfant. Eric se tourna à demi et un sourire fatigué éclaira son visage.

\- Malia. Elle s'appelle Malia.

Derek se retint de sourire. Il n'était pas censé savoir. Mais il était heureux. Il avait une cousine. Une cousine du nom de Malia. Et il avait hâte qu'elle entre dans la famille.

Malia Hale. C'était classe.

Peter revint plus tard et Derek qui s'était attendu à ce que son père parle de son entrevue avec Eric fut surprit de voir que Sebastian n'en toucha pas un mot. À la place, il força, plus qu'il n'invita, Peter à dîner, rappelant en dernier recours que c'était la volonté de Talia. Ne pouvant se soustraire à la demande sa sœur chérie, Peter accepta et les trois Hales montèrent en début de soirée sur le voilier de Sebastian qui les mena sur l'île de leur famille.

De retour au manoir, Laura et Cora pressèrent Derek de question et il n'eut de cesse de tout leur raconter. À une exception près. Puis Laura s'accrocha à Peter et obtint de lui la permission de venir dormir chez lui le jour suivant, avec Cora et Derek.

De son côté, Sebastian profita de ce que Peter passait un bon moment avec ses nièces et son neveu pour parler de la révélation de Eric à Talia. Sans surprise sa femme fut choquée.

\- J'ai pensé t'en parler en première car tu seras plus à même de le révéler à Peter.

\- Tu as bien fait, concéda sa compagne. Huit ans…

\- Comment penses tu qu'il accueillera la nouvelle ?

\- Je ne dirais pas qu'il sautera de joie. Mais, sans doute sera-t-il heureux. Après cette femme, il a catégoriquement refusé toute relation. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été véritablement amoureux, mais la seule autre femme qu'il l'ait jamais intéressé s'est mariée peu après. Alors il a dut se résigner et s'est plongé à corps perdu dans l'entreprise familiale.

\- Tu parles de Melissa ?

\- Oui, son amour du lycée. Ma parole pourquoi mon frère a-t-il si peu de chance en amour ?

Talia poussa un long soupir et fixa Peter qui regardait tendrement Cora lui montrer son carnet à dessin.

\- Malia sera une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie, assura Sebastian.

Talia sourit.

\- J'espère. Puisse-t-elle recevoir autant d'amour que la joie qu'elle apportera à Peter.

Sebastian baisa le front de sa femme et ils rejoignirent leur famille. Talia ne parla pas à Peter ce soir là. Elle décida d'attendre encore un jour ou deux, le temps de trouver le bon timing mais aussi la bonne façon de le faire.

Mais il ne devait jamais plus y avoir de bons moments pour la famille Hale.

Le lendemain fut une journée morne et triste. À la grisaille du ciel s'ajouta un cracha froid et une brume sinistre. En fin de journée, le temps se fit plus clément et les nuages se dispersèrent, partant plus loin dans les terres, offrant un magnifique coucher de soleil rougeoyant, tel un brasier ardent, sur l'horizon de l'océan. Peter réceptionna Cora au port de Beacon Hills et ils contemplèrent le spectacle du fameux rayon vert, une demi seconde dans un coucher de soleil, attablé à une table de la terrasse du Neph'Café, à dévorer des gaufres sucrées.

Laura avait dut terminer un devoir car la rentrée approchait, et arriva un peu plus tard. Elle posa pied sur le quai du port de Beacon Hills au moment où, plusieurs mètres plus loin, Kate Argent et son fiancé, un dénommé Harris, montait à bord d'un petit bateau de tourisme en partance pour l'île.

L'île offrait un point de vue magnifique sur Beacon Hills de nuit. Aussi dans une tranche horaire convenable, la famille Hale autorisait les touristes à venir sur les sommets profiter du paysage.

Sebastian et Talia recevait des amis ce soir là. Beaucoup d'ami, et des cousins. Le père de Lydia était présent. Sa femme et sa fille étaient chez des amies en ville. Le manoir était lumineux et débordait de rire et de musique. Jennifer Blake, Rhys et Eric avaient été convié mais seule la capitaine du Darach et le vieux loup de mer avait pu venir. Rhys s'était platement excusé de ne pas pouvoir participer aux réjouissances.

Kate et Harris remontèrent en direction des plateaux de l'île à pas lent et sourire aux lèvres. Ils profitèrent de la vue comme les autres puis traînèrent quand l'heure fut venue pour les touristes de quitter l'île. Le vent s'était levé, et de gros nuages s'étaient formés, amenant l'orage sur la côte.

\- Est-ce que ça va le faire ? questionna Harris.

\- Tu en doutes ?

\- Non, je suis confiant, je suis très doué dans ce domaine.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ?

Kate caressait distraitement la main de son homme.

\- Disons que, même si je n'ai jamais aimé les Hale et qu'ils m'insupportent au plus haut point, je ne comprend pas l'empressement de ton père.

\- Il a peur que l'essor des Hale affaiblisse son pouvoir. Et imagine la chose. Aux prochaines élections municipales, Sebastian Hale se présente et avec son influence nouvellement gagnée, il vire mon père. Beacon Hills tombe entre les mains des Hale.

\- Ce serait inacceptable !

\- N'est ce pas, susurra Kate. C'est pourquoi, nous allons faire un beau feu d'artifice.

Harris sourit à son tour et se pencha pour recueillir un baiser que Kate lui refusa par jeu.

\- Après le travail, dit-elle.

Harris haussa les épaules. Ils dévièrent discrètement du chemin et disparurent. Environs une demi-heure plus tard, Derek descendait aussi vers le port dans l'idée de rejoindre Beacon Hills pour passer la soirée avec Peter et ses sœurs. Sur les quais il croisa par hasard un jeune policier qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

\- Chris, appela-t-il joyeusement !

\- Bonsoir Derek, répondit gentiment le jeune officier Argent.

À Son bras, une belle femme à l'air sévère, lèvres pincés, cheveux court et rouge, dévisagea le garçon.

\- Bonsoir madame, dit timidement Derek.

Comme si elle changeait du tout au tout, la femme sembla se radoucir.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Tu vas sur Beacon Hills ? s'étonna Chris.

\- Oui, je vais voir oncle Peter, déclara fièrement Derek.

\- Tu le salueras pour moi alors.

\- Sûr !

Ils montèrent à bord en échangeant quelques mots, puis le petit bateau touristique largua les amarres et s'éloigna de l'île. À quai, Derek s'apprêtait à descendre quand les éclairs commencèrent à zébrer méchamment le ciel. Il tourna la tête vers son île et toutes couleurs déserta son visage. Le manoir était en feu. Déjà les personnes présentes sur les quais criaient. Les yeux étaient rivés sur la torche infernale qui embrasait le manoir Hale.

\- Derek ! hurla Chris en remontant à bord. Derek vient avec moi !

Le garçon ne pouvait pas lâcher des yeux le point rouge qu'était sa demeure.

\- Derek ! insista Chris en le prenant à bras le corps.

Là, Derek réalisa vraiment ce qui arrivait et commença à se débattre.

\- Non, non, lâche moi Chris ! Mes parents sont là-bas !

\- Derek c'est trop dangereux et qu'est ce que tu pourrais faire !?

Derek s'agita de plus belle et parvint à échapper à Chris. Il courut jusqu'au bateau et connaissant parfaitement l'art de la navigation, défit les amarres. À quai, Chris se préparait à sauter à bord pour l'arrêter.

\- Non ! hurla Derek. Non ne fais pas ça !

Chris se figea. Derek était fou d'y aller seul, mais sans l'aval du gardien du port, Boyd, il était impossible de faire partir des bateaux. L'autorisation ne tarderait pas, évidemment, mais Derek refusait d'attendre. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas faire grand-chose, du haut de ses 11 ans, mais il devait y aller.

Chris lut dans ses yeux toute sa détermination et ne parvint pas à se ressaisir à temps pour l'arrêter. Derek partit vers l'île et personne n'eut la présence d'esprit de l'arrêter sur le port. Il ne prit pas le temps de bien amarrer son bateau et courut à perdre haleine vers les hauteurs. Sur le chemin sinueux qui grimpait derechef à travers l'île en direction du manoir, il vit deux silhouettes qui descendaient. Il crut d'abord à des survivants et se réjouit à demi.

\- Ohé ! Hé est-ce que ça va ?!

\- Kate… ce gosse ce serait pas Derek ? L'héritier Hale ?

La fiancé de Harris plissa les yeux et reconnu en effet le fils de Talia et Sebastian qui accourait dans leur direction. Elle se gratta la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Derek arriva enfin à leur niveau, le souffle court.

\- Me-mes parents ? Le manoir ? Les invités ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté car sa gorge le brûlait.

Kate échangea un regard avec Harris puis haussa les épaules.

\- Morts. Sans doute.

Le visage de Derek se décomposa.

\- Pour être tout à fait précise, continua Kate avec un sourire sadique, comme nous avons bloqué touuuutes les issues et touuuutes les fenêtres et tout et tout, je pense que tout le beau monde dans le manoir est asphyxié. Puis, comme le feu a bien prit, merci chéri, leurs corps brûleront lentement, terminant de les achever.

Derek recula légèrement, effrayé par la lueur de folie qui éclairait les yeux de Kate. Il fut pétrifié lorsque à travers le tonnerre et la tempête qui se déclarait, il perçut les cris de détresse.

\- Kate c'était pas malin ça, siffla Harris.

\- C'est bon, on a qu'à se débarrasser de lui aussi, assura nonchalamment la jeune femme.

Derek comprit qu'il était en danger mais trop tard. Harris l'avait déjà empoigné par le col et soulevé.

\- Je pense que tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi, dit-il à son oreille.

\- Et l'incendie c'est pas contre ma famille peut-être ? railla Derek du mieux qu'il put malgré la peur et sa gorge serrée.

\- Bah, mon père présentait juste ses hommages et ses félicitations pour le succès des affaires Hale, ricana Kate.

\- T-on père ?

\- Et toi, mon tout beau, bien qu'il soit triste de gâcher un si prometteur beau-gosse, tu vas rejoindre tes parents. Et avec un peu de chance ton oncle va comprendre que les Hale ne sont plus les bienvenu à Beacon Hills. Il ne saura par contre jamais, évidement, que Gérard Argent a organisé son départ.

Derek trembla violemment. Harris le souleva encore plus sans qu'il puisse rien faire et d'un geste brusque, accompagné du rire immonde de Kate, il le balança du haut de la falaise.

…

\- L'eau a amorti ma chute mais les remous m'ont balancés sur les rochers de l'île et m'a tête a été sévèrement cognée. J'ai perdu connaissance sur le coup et mon corps a dérivé pendant plusieurs jours au large des côtes. Je me suis vite retrouvé à des milles de chez moi. J'ai été trouvé par des pêcheurs et placé dans un hospice. On n'a rien pu tirer de moi. Ni qui j'étais ni d'où je venais. Amnésique jusqu'au bout des ongles… je suis resté 10 ans sans savoir qui j'étais. Et c'est long 10 ans. J'ai essayé de faire ma vie comme ça, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché. J'étais en proie à des cauchemars. Mes sautes d'humeurs et mes insomnies m'ont rendu violent et après 2 ans à vivre comme ça, j'ai choisis de me faire interner. Sur une île, très au Sud, dans un établissement du nom d'Eichen House. J'y suis resté 8 ans. Et un jour, un capitaine qui livrait une cargaison spéciale pour l'hôpital m'a reconnu. Rhys m'a permit de me souvenir de qui j'étais. Ça a prit un moment, mais quand je me suis rappelé que j'étais Derek Hale, il m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé après ma disparition. Il n'y avait pas eut de survivant, et l'île Hale avait été abandonné. Peter avait quitté Beacon Hills avec Laura et Cora et avait essayé de refaire sa vie à l'intérieur des terres. Kate Argent avait été innocenté de tout doutes par le maire et le procureur Lahey malgré les réticences du shérif Tate et de son adjoint Stilinski. Harris aussi. Ils s'étaient mariés et avaient fait peser des menaces de mort sur Tate, le forçant à l'exil à peu près en même temps que Peter. Un an après avoir recouvré tout mes souvenirs, j'ai put quitter Eichen House. J'ai dès lors cherché Peter. Mais quand j'ai retrouvé sa trace, il n'y avait plus que Cora. Elle m'a reconnu immédiatement. Moi non. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme. Elle m'a dit que Peter avait suivit Laura dans son retour à Beacon Hills et qu'elle, plus jeune, était restée derrière. Elle m'a dit que Peter avait perdu la raison. J'ai promit d'essayer de le sauver. Je suis revenu à Beacon Hills et je l'ai immédiatement trouvé. Il ne ressemblait plus à mon oncle. Ce n'était plus qu'une épave gorgé de haine pour la ville entière…

Derek fit une pause. Sa respiration se fit difficile mais il essaya de la maîtriser.

\- Laura était revenue la première. Elle avait tout découvert et s'apprêtait, en sa qualité d'avocat, à mener Gérard Argent ainsi que Harris devant les tribunaux pour l'incendie. Kate était morte de maladie quelques années auparavant. Mais… Harris lui est tombé dessus. Il l'a tué. Ce qu'a dit Peter tout à l'heure est vrai. Il a joué le boucher avec son corps. Mon oncle a déraillé à ce moment là. Il a détruit Beacon Hills en quelques mois, instaurant la terreur dans le cœur des habitants et empêchant tout contact avec l'extérieur. Il a utilisé une drogue pour endormir la volonté de ses victimes mais elle est a double tranchant. Les Loups vont peu à peu devenir inertes. Vivants mais immobiles. Si on ne les traite pas, ils mourront par manque.

Stiles déglutit péniblement. Derek leva finalement la tête vers lui, osant affronter son regard pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit.

\- Après des recherches, j'ai découvert que Malia, la fille de Peter dont il ignore l'existence, avait été adoptée après la mort de son grand-père par Tate et sa femme. C'est en partant pour la trouver, pour la protéger que j'ai découvert qu'elle était fiancée, et que son fiancé, par le coup du hasard était le fils du shérif actuel de Beacon Hills, que Peter blâme également. Il blâme ton père et Tate pour ne pas être intervenu à temps. Il blâme les médecins pour ne pas avoir réussit à sauver les rescapés de l'incendie, il blâme Melissa de ne pas avoir réussit à sauver ma mère, il blâme Lydia parce que ses parents n'ont pas fait leur travail le soir du feu, il blâme encore et encore. Et il te blâme parce que tu vis heureux, sur le point de te marier. Exactement ce qu'il aurait voulut vivre, mais ses rêves lui ont été arrachés. Quand je suis venus voir Malia dans le train, pour lui dire tout, pour la prévenir du danger, je suis tombé sur toi. Et je n'ai rien pu dire. Et j'ai été lâche, incapable de choisir, j'ai décidé d'observer mon oncle agir, laissant ma haine contre les Argent me consumer. Je n'avais pas envie de sauver des gens alors que personne n'a sauvé ma famille. Et puis je t'ai vu te démener pour des personnes innocentes. Et j'ai finalement fait un autre choix.

Derek se tut et fixa Stiles de ses yeux verts, avec une expression insondable. Le jeune homme qui se retenait au fauteuil sous le coup des révélations, sentit son estomac se retourner.

\- Quel choix ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Derek se redressa et s'approcha de lui si près que Stiles crut qu'il pourrait entendre les battements de son cœur.

\- Toi.

* * *

 **Un chapitre plus loooong que les autres (10 pages word contre 7 au chap précédent). Mais j'avais des choses à raconter hein. Derek est un grand bavard.**

 **Bon moi j'ai déprimé en écrivant ce chapitre alors j'espère que maintenant votre moral est aussi bas que le mien. Y a pas de raison !**

 **A présent reviews blabla et tout :**

 **Skouare Enix :** Mdr contrarier une fan de Sterek ? Loin de moi cette idée. Je tiens à la vie.

La séparation de Stiles et Malia. Halala, t'attend ça avec impatience hein ? Je te le dis, je ne peux pas tuer Stiles et Derek. Cette fic est pour m'excuser auprès d'une amie que j'ai vexé et elle m'a fait une liste de perso que j'ai pas le droit de tuer. Donc dans cette fic, si, le lecteur est roi en quelque sorte XD Enfin une lectrice plus précisément. Vous la remercierez tous à la fin tu verras XD

Owii Final Fantasy *cœur cœur*

 **Didinou :** Merci Merci !

 **Toonette :** J'aime ta conclusion. Derek est vivant et Peter dérangé, ça va tout va bien XD J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :)

 **MonaLisa94 :** Pourquoi y aurait pas de Sterek ? Moi je suis capable de tout hein :D Tu fais bien d'adorer Peter XD Moi aussi je l'aime. Et puis, c'est pas de sa faute hein. Derien, derien ! Merci de suivre :D

 **Sanga36 :** C'est vrai que je met un point d'honneur a bien vous poser le décor. Je trouve que c'est plus intéressant comme ça. Là des explications, Stiles il en a eut hein ! L'histoire de Derek t'as plu ?

 **michael . affortit . 7 :** C'est gentil merci :) j'espère que ce chapitre là t'a plus aussi. Tu étais persuadé que Derek était mort ? Ha ben merci, ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait mon truc, moi qui n'étais pas sûre d'être convaincante. Haha j'adooore little Allison. Je l'aurais bien fait apparaître plus longtemps mais bon. Et oui, effectivement, pour la solution au triangle Stiles-Malia-Derek, la réponse approche :)

 **Entropythings :** Tu avais des doutes sur Derek ? Vraiment ? XD je suis contente d'avoir semé la pagaille alors ! Oh ouais, Derek et Stiles jouer aux cartes. Strip-Poker. Bataille navale ? Dans l'eau et sans maillot alors :D regarder Teen Wolf ? Pourquoi se contenter de regarder quand on peut jouer.

T'en pense quoi là de Peter ? Ok il a frappé Stiles. Mais tu comprends, c'était pour permettre les retrouvailles privées de Stiles et Derek. Tu peux lui pardonner ?

Tu connais déjà la réponse pour la death-fic :) fufufu. Prend ton temps pour revenir à Paris :D je tiens à la vie.

Une île moins flippante que celle des Hale ? Celle d'Eichen House alors :D ?

 **Voilàà c'était le chapitre -déprimant- 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, et que l'histoire de Derek vous a mit la larme à l'œil. A présent vous savez tout (normalement, si je me suis pas plantée), et il ne reste que le dénouement de cette histoire à venir. Et peut-être du Sterek. Je dis peut-être. Parce que j'ai encore des doutes XD**

 **J'suis une vilaine hobbit joufflue :D**

 **Le prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine sera : Le destin des Hale ! Je crois. De tête, il me semble que c'est ça XD**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Ce fut ardu, mais j'ai finalement réussit à écrire ce chapitre de sorte qu'il me convienne ! J'espère que, malgré qu'il ne me satisfait pas totalement, il vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le destin des Hale**

Derek fixait Stiles avec anxiété. Il n'avait pas clairement dit ce qu'il pensait mais il savait que Stiles avait comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Le jeune homme le dévisageait en silence, le regard sombre, si bien que Derek ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait ni quelles étaient les pensées de son vis-a-vis. Finalement Stiles lâcha un long soupir.

\- Derek, commença-t-il, je t'aime beaucoup et clairement, physiquement tu m'attires. Le fait qu'on soit deux hommes n'est pas le problème je te le dis tout de suite. Mais… j'aime Malia de tout mon cœur, de tout mon sang. Merde elle est une part dans ma vie que tu ne pourras pas remplacer. Si je t'avais rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, je… ça aurait été différent évidemment mais…

\- On aurait pu être ensemble ?

La question de Derek fit frémir Stiles. Il ferma ses poings et les serra si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches.

\- Oui, lâcha-t-il. Sauf que voilà. Ton oncle a blessé mon meilleur ami, mon père et a enlevé ma fiancé. C'est pas des données que je peux laisser de côté. Surtout maintenant que je sais que tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Derek baissa honteusement la tête.

\- Pardon.

\- Derek, continua Stiles en le forçant à le regarder. Aide moi. Je me sens lâche d'utiliser ce que tu ressens pour moi comme moyen de pression, mais si tu… si je t'inspire quelque chose de semblable à de l'amour… alors aide moi. Sauve Malia et les autres. Et peut-être que Peter sera également sauvé.

Derek recula. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'intervenir maintenant. Qu'allait dire Peter lui qui le croyait mort depuis 12 ans ? Non il ne pouvait pas aider Stiles. Non, il ne devait pas l'aider ! Si il l'aidait, Stiles partirait. Stiles dut comprendre ses pensées car il poursuivit.

\- Derek, si tu ne m'aides pas, j'irais seul. J'avais une vie avant cette histoire, une vie avec Malia que je veux retrouver ! Je veux la voir souriante marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel dans la robe de marié qu'elle et Kira auront passées des heures à choisir ! Je veux retrouver ma vie Derek ! Une vie sans Loup, sans taré psychopathe, et sans toi ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, mais si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais pas dans cet état ! Entre Malia et toi ! Je ne me sentirais pas balancé dans tout les sens, au gré de sentiments contraires ! Merde Derek tu me fais chier ! Je veux une fin heureuse ! Pas… ça !

Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Derek crut d'abord qu'il sanglotait mais non. Le Loup était déchiré par la douleur de Stiles.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider Stiles, murmura-t-il.

\- Alors ne m'aides pas, conclut le jeune homme et se redressant brusquement. Aide Malia. Aide ta cousine.

Derek se sentit soudain idiot. Pour qui était-il allé à la capitale d'abord ? Pour elle. Pour cette cousine dont il ignorait tout ou presque mais qui restait sa famille. Il prit une large bouffée d'oxygène et se reconstitua un visage grave. Il tourna le dos à Stiles et posa la main sur la poignée qu'il tourna. Un courant d'air salé s'engouffra aussitôt dans le bureau.

\- Peter prévoit de tout brûler. Une dernière fois.

Sans laisser le temps à Stiles d'analyser ses mots, il ouvrit largement la porte et sortit, précédant le fils du shérif sur la terrasse. Les victimes des enlèvements avaient commencé à reprendre connaissance, et à la vue de Stiles, les visages du shérif, de Lydia et des parents de Scott s'éclairèrent autant qu'ils furent effrayés. Le shérif perdit ses couleurs à la vue de Derek. Malia maîtrisa ses émotions et se força à sourire à Stiles. Le jeune homme dépassa Derek et avança sous la verrière, le cœur battant, offrant un sourire voulut réconfortant à sa fiancé.

\- Peter ! appela-t-il.

Son cri résonna dans la tempête. Peter s'activait dans un coin, terminant de placer des explosifs en des points stratégiques. Il prit tout son temps, finissant ce qu'il avait commencé, avant de se retourner et de sourire méchamment à Stiles.

\- Tu t'es libéré ?

\- Derek m'a libéré.

Peter haussa les sourcils.

\- Derek ?

\- Derek, affirma Stiles.

\- Derek ? répéta Peter.

\- Oui, moi, grogna l'intéressé agacé par l'échange.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'est pas seulement dans ma tête ?

\- Je ne suis dans la tête de personne oncle Peter, déclara Derek en marchant droit vers lui. Je suis là devant toi, bien en vie.

Peter le regardait sans comprendre.

\- Non, souffla-t-il. Tu es mort. Tu es seulement dans ma tête.

Derek amorça un mouvement pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de son oncle. Peter ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se statufia en sentant la chaleur irradier de la peau de Derek quand ce dernier referma son étreinte autour de lui.

\- Je suis en vie, Peter.

L'homme ne réagit pas. Stiles profita de ce que Derek accaparait toute l'attention de Peter pour faire tomber les cadenas des chaînes qui retenaient les autres prisonniers. Il venait de libérer son père et se dirigeait sur Malia, la dernière à être attachée, mais se figea en croisant le regard de Peter. Peter, dans les bras de Derek, l'observait avec attention. L'oncle leva les mains et saisit le manteau de Derek, l'attirant contre lui, sans pour autant lâcher Stiles des yeux, ce qui terrifia le jeune homme.

\- Tu es en vie, articula Peter à l'attention de Derek.

Son neveu hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Voilà, ça aurait été plus rapide de commencer par là, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Stiles.

Derek s'écarta aussitôt de Peter, qui voulut le retenir mais se ravisa. C'est alors qu'il constata que ses prisonniers étaient libres. Stiles venait de faire tomber les chaînes de Malia.

\- C'est fini oncle Peter, murmura Derek.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Stiles sait tout, et…

Derek tourna les yeux vers le jeune homme qui capta son regard emplit d'un mélange de demande et de reconnaissance.

\- … et parce qu'il va m'aider à mener Gérard et ses complices devant la justice.

Peter observa Derek avec surprise. Puis il se mit à reculer jusqu'à être à bonne distance de lui.

\- Non. Non je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je ne pourrais pas m'en contenter. Laura gisait là dans son sang et Gérard permettait à son meurtrier de quitter la ville. Je ne pourrais PAS accepter ça !

Derek tressaillit, en proie à une crise de doutes.

\- Toi, continua Peter. Toi tu m'as abandonné, tu nous as abandonné. Tu ne peux pas revenir maintenant et espérer intervenir à ta guise !

Peter saisit une brique qui traînait et la balança de toutes ses forces sur Derek. Son neveu ne chercha même pas à l'éviter et la reçut de plein fouet au visage. Stiles se précipita sur lui et le retint alors qu'il vacillait.

En quelques secondes, Peter avait bloqué la sortie de la terrasse et menaçait tout le monde d'une main avec un beretta et de l'autre avec un détonateur. Malheureusement pour eux, les victimes de Peter étaient affaiblie physiquement par la fatigue et les mauvais traitements. Seules Malia et Lydia avaient échappé au coups mais elles étaient psychologiquement éreintées.

\- Tout prendra fin, aujourd'hui ! déclara Peter.

\- Peter, tu peux tout arrêter maintenant, hurla Stiles. Il te reste une famille. Arrête tout ! Cette famille a besoin de toi ! Ne les condamne pas d'avance !

\- Ma famille a été brisée. Et pourquoi ? Parce que les Hale voulait que Beacon Hills prospère ! Ma famille a péri dans les flammes ! Des centaines de personnes, amis et proches sont morts dans ces murs pour assouvir l'avidité d'un seul homme !

Gérard se redressa, avança au-devant de Peter avec un rictus malsain.

\- Ce que j'ai fait, dit-il, je l'ai fait pour ma famille. Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre ça.

\- Ne m'adresse pas la parole, grogna Peter. Ce que tu dis est du poison et tes effluves me donne la nausée.

\- Tu es pathétique Peter, ricana le vieux maire. Je t'ai donné la possibilité de partir, et toi, comme un gentil chien fidèle à sa première demeure, tu es revenu.

Peter plissa les yeux. Peu à peu, si lentement que Gérard ne sembla pas le remarquer, il décala le canon de son beretta dans sa direction.

\- Le ciel de Beacon Hills m'a vu naître, articula-t-il. Sa mer sera mon tombeau.

À présent, l'arme de Peter était pointée droit sur Gérard.

\- Tu ne tireras pas, s'amusa le vieux maire. Tu aimes trop torturer pour ça. Une mort rapide ce n'est pas ce que tu veux pour moi.

Le shérif observait les deux hommes, le corps bouillonnant de colère contre eux et leur querelle qui avait fait tant de morts. Le visage de Peter jusqu'alors crispé se détendit d'un coup et son expression se fit toute douce.

\- Détrompe toi.

Il tira. Le corps de Gérard Argent tomba sur le carrelage, son sang se diluant dans un flaque d'eau de pluie et les gouttes portées par le vent déchaîné sous la verrière nettoyant déjà son visage sanglant dont les yeux étaient largement ouvert.

\- Peter, grogna Derek qui se tenait à Stiles le visage en sang, une coupure profonde partant de l'arcade sourcilière gauche jusqu'au coin de sa mâchoire. N'aggrave pas tes crimes.

\- Mes crimes ? ricana son oncle. Personne ne pourras m'en accuser à présent.

Il leva haut le détonateur avec un rire victorieux prêt à appuyer dessus. Tout alla très vite. Stiles lâcha Derek, s'élança sur Peter et dans le même temps, Derek perdit pied et tomba à genou en tendant la main pour retenir le jeune homme. Peter tourna le beretta sur Stiles et fit feu. Il ne vit pas Malia arriver par le côté.

La jeune femme s'écroula à ses pieds, morte sur le coup, abattue par la balle tirée à bout portant.

Stiles tomba près d'elle les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la souleva contre son cœur et la berça en caressant son visage tranquille.

\- Malia ? Malia, ma Malia…

Peter baissa les yeux sur son arme et contempla Stiles dont le visage, déformé par la douleur était ruisselant de larme. La jolie robe de satin prenait une teinte pourpre que Stiles tentait maladroitement de faire disparaître. Sa main rouge appuyait avec l'énergie du désespoir sur la plaie qui trouait la poitrine de Malia. La tête de la jeune femme était tantôt pendante, tantôt calée dans le creux du bras de son fiancé. Il caressait ses joues, l'agitait, voulant la réveiller. Un cri rauque monta dans sa gorge, et se brisa en sortant à l'air libre.

\- Pleure la Stiles, murmura Peter insensible à sa douleur et incapable de ressentir de l'empathie depuis trop longtemps à présent. Tu vas la rejoindre de toute façon. Toi, et les autres. Et je vais récupérer mon neveu.

Stiles avait du mal à respirer mais comprit tout à fait les paroles de Peter. Il tenta de parler mais l'émotion et le corps qui perdait sa chaleur dans ses bras l'en empêcha. Il serra plus fort Malia contre lui, la souleva et se releva avec difficulté. Son père fut aussitôt derrière lui, les mains crispés sur ses épaules pour le soutenir. Stiles réussit enfin à affronter le regard de Peter et lui dit.

\- Puisse-t-il remplacer la fille que tu viens de perdre…

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était ta fille ! hurla Derek. Ta fille !

Peter fronça encore plus les sourcils. Derek se relevait comme il pouvait, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, et se tenait à une colonne.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? grogna Peter.

\- C'est la petite fille d'Eric, le capitaine de La Louve du Désert. Tu te souviens ?

Le visage de Peter perdit de ses couleurs.

\- Malia Tate est en fait Malia Hale, continua Derek. Ta fille. Ton unique enfant.

Peter se mit à trembler si fortement qu'il avait l'air d'être prit d'une crise d'épilepsie. Il laissa tomber le détonateur et dériva jusqu'à se cogner à une colonne. Le visage de la fille du vieux capitaine lui apparut dans le brouillard de son esprit. Il se souvenait d'elle, de son sourire. Il avait passé des moments merveilleux ensemble. Oh oui il se souvenait d'elle. Et il la retrouvait là devant lui, dans la superbe chevelure de Malia. Il reconnaissait ses lèvres et son nez. Bon sang il reconnaissait sa fille. Il venait de tuer sa fille.

\- Non, murmura-t-il achevant de se plonger dans la démence. Non, non, non tu mens !

Brusquement il se ressaisit et marcha contre Stiles. D'un coup violent il le jeta au sol avec son père. Le corps inerte de Malia roula sur le côté. Peter frappa Stiles en plein visage avec son beretta puis le souleva et le traîna vers le bord de la terrasse.

\- Stiles !

Les cris du shérif et des autres enlevés n'eurent aucun effet et ne ralentirent pas Peter. Stiles luttait comme il pouvait, mais la fatigue le prenait. Et il avait mal. Si mal. Sa Malia qui semblait dormir mais qui ne respirait plus. Il ne la verrait plus rire et se moquer de lui. Il ne l'endenterait plus lui dire combien elle était heureuse d'être une part de ses plans d'avenir. Il ne la verrait jamais marcher dans sa robe de mariée, qui aurait été un grand débat avec Kira, jusqu'à l'hôtel pour devenir son épouse.

Peu à peu, il devint moue et ne chercha pas à s'opposer à Peter qui l'entraînait irrémédiablement au bord, à près de quarante mètre au dessus du sol, et encore plus haut au-dessus de la mer. De ce côté là de la terrasse, le manoir était à pic sur la falaise. Si Peter décidait de jeter Stiles de là, le jeune homme s'écraserait soit sur les rochers saillants qui s'extirpaient difficilement des vagues rugissantes, soit sur un lame salée qui le projetterait sur les fameux rochers. À terme, ce serait le même résultat. Il ne s'en sortirait pas.

\- Stiles !

La voix de Derek le tira de sa torpeur. Il se saisit des poignets de Peter et chercha à se libérer. Les deux hommes commencèrent une lutte acharnée où ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir le dessus. Dans la force de leur affrontement, Stiles fit lâcher son arme à Peter. Mais cela permit à son adversaire de prendre le dessus, ayant les deux mains libres. Il bloqua Stiles et s'apprêta à le balancer par dessus le mur.

Les mains de Derek s'abattirent rudement sur les épaules de son oncle et le forcèrent à reculer. Peter fit volte face sans lâcher Stiles, mais un coup de poing en plein visage desserra sa prise sur le jeune homme qui tomba à terre.

\- Recule ! ordonna Derek.

Le tonnerre gronda en même temps que son ordre et Stiles ne se fit pas prier.

\- Tu es mort ! hurla Peter à Derek en lui décochant deux coups bien placés. Les morts ne parlent pas ! Ils n'agissent pas !

Derek esquiva à temps le troisième coup de Peter et le saisit à bras le corps. Ils se débattirent, Peter pour échapper à la prise de son neveu et Derek pour maintenir son oncle avec grand peine.

\- Shérif ! réclama Derek.

Stiles se tourna vivement vers son père. Il blêmit en le découvrant le beretta de Peter dans ses mains. Il se redressa aussi vite que possible, prêt à arrêter son père. Le shérif tira. Stiles cria. Dans son élan, il ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Tout sembla ralentir. Il fit demi-tour pour voir les corps de Peter et Derek tomber par-dessus la terrasse. Un trou profond et sanglant ornait le front de Peter.

Stiles poussa un cri en se jetant sur le bord. Les vagues s'écrasaient comme à leur habitude sur les flancs des falaises. Ses yeux s'agitèrent frénétiquement à la recherche de Derek.

\- Stiles ! appela son père en courant vers lui. Stiles vient !

Son fils ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'entendait plus rien hormis les bruits de la tempête et le choc des vagues contre les murs de l'île.

Il sentit sans vraiment le réaliser que quelqu'un le tirait loin du bord. Il vit Lydia lui parler, chercher son attention alors qu'elle l'entraînait à la suite des autres. Melissa soutenait difficilement son mari car une de ses jambes formaient un arc douteux. Deaton et Mr Boyd, s'entraidait pour avancer, tout deux également très mal en point. Le procureur Lahey ouvrait la marche tremblant comme une feuille, toute couleur ayant déserté son visage. Et le shérif portait le corps de Malia.

Lydia tira plus fort Stiles quand il passèrent devant le corps de Gérard. Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux au fond de ceux mort du vieil homme et cela lui souleva le cœur.

Le groupe quitta la terrasse, se soustrayant à la tempête. Sur le point de passer sous l'arche, le pied de Stiles buta sur quelque chose et il tomba à genoux. Son visage aurait rencontré le sol si Lydia ne l'avait pas rattrapé à moitié. Il baissa les yeux et trouva le détonateur. Dans un geste mécanique, il s'en saisit et le fourra dans la poche de son manteau de Loup.

Les survivants traversèrent en silence le manoir squelettique et s'engagèrent vers le port de l'île en clopinant. Stiles leur parla, sans le remarquer, du Kanima et leur dit que Chris Argent et les autres victimes de Peter les attendaient à bord. Avec difficulté, et sous les directions du shérif qui se forçait à tout encaisser pour mener les autres, ils utilisèrent les deux chaloupes du Kanima pour rejoindre le navire.

\- Stiles, murmura Lydia quand ils furent sur le pont. Stiles vient avec moi, on va descendre dans les cabines.

Mais Stiles ne comprenait rien. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers le détonateur qu'il tenait dans la main, fermement plongé dans sa poche. Lentement, il le sortit, et ses yeux se fixant sur la silhouette du manoir Hale, à présent à moitié dissimulée par un rideau de pluie, il l'actionna.

Ce fut d'abord un grondement sourd, puis des explosions en chaînes. Stiles observa avec fascination les flammes lécher les murs, les forçant à tomber. Bientôt, les contours du manoir s'affaissèrent jusqu'à disparaître dans un nuage de fumée et de feu.

…

…

…

\- Stiles ? Y a un paquet qu'est arrivé pour toi bro !

Scott loucha sur la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami en espérant la voir s'ouvrir. Il entendit un bruit de chute à l'intérieur, puis des jurons étouffés et enfin, Stiles sortit la tête.

\- Bonjour, marmonna-t-il la tête encore ensuqué et la marque des draps sur la joue.

\- Bonsoir serait plus exact mais au moins tu es debout, ricana Scott.

Stiles sortit totalement de sa chambre en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et trottina paresseusement jusqu'à la cuisine.

Deux années étaient passées depuis Peter Hale.

Après leur arrivée au port de Beacon Hills, il avait été dur de rejoindre l'hôpital, et encore plus dur d'y faire admettre tout le monde. Le shérif, bien que blessé physiquement et dans son cœur aussi, avait prit toutes les responsabilités et avait fait tout ce qui était nécessaire.

Stiles était resté immobile et muet pendant plusieurs semaines. Il était resté prostré, la tête dans ses bras, auprès du corps de Malia. Scott et les autres Loups avaient immédiatement été traités et étaient tombés dans le coma les uns après les autres. Ils devaient leurs survies au dévouement des médecins McCall et Deaton qui ne les avaient pas lâché une seconde, malgré leurs propres blessures.

Dans le même temps, le shérif avait réussit à prendre contact avec l'extérieur de la région, et l'histoire de Beacon Hills avait fait le tour des journaux du pays. L'armée avait débarqué en quelque jours et de nombreuses personnes de toutes catégories de métiers étaient venues pour restaurer la ville et aider. Les habitants, encore sous le choc et terrifiés avaient pour la plupart, refusé de rester plus longtemps et avaient trouvé refuge dans les villes alentours, au-delà de la réserve.

Christopher Argent et le shérif avaient rouvert rapidement l'enquête du feu du manoir Hale et le procureur Lahey avait aussitôt plaidé coupable. Il avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails, des rivalité entre Hale et Argent, à la haine viscérale de Gérard, jusqu'à ses plans pour se débarrasser de Sebastian Hale. Un avis de recherche avait été lancé après Harris et la police n'avait pas tardé à le capturer. Il avait été arrêté pour l'incendie du manoir et l'assassinat de Laura Hale. Tate avait témoigné, malgré la souffrance qu'il vivait d'avoir perdu sa fille adoptive, en sa qualité d'ex-shérif en poste à l'époque.

Les autorités avaient demandé à Cora Hale son témoignage mais elle avait refusé. Seule Lydia fut au courant de sa réaction quand elle apprit les actions de son oncle. Et à ce jour, personne d'autres ne connaissait sa peine.

Dans les semaines qui avait suivit la mort de Peter, Malia Tate avait été inhumée dans le cimetière de Beacon Hills, à quelques rangées des tombes de la famille Hale. Le corps de Peter Hale avait été refoulé par les vagues quelques jours après l'explosion du manoir, et à la demande de Cora, il avait été incinéré. Lydia avoua plus tard à Stiles que la dernière Hale en vie gardait les cendres de son oncle, en souvenir d'un homme bon, car il avait été le père dont elle avait eut besoin quand elle avait tout perdu.

Après l'enterrement de Malia, Scott avait refait surface. Il avait été le premier à sortir du coma. Tout au long de l'année, lui et Stiles ne s'étaient pas lâchés. L'un aidant l'autre à se remettre de ses blessures et de son empoisonnement. L'autre aidant le premier à surmonter le deuil des Hale.

L'année suivante, Scott avait été assez remis pour sortir de l'hôpital. Immédiatement, Stiles avait voulut quitter Beacon Hills et les deux amis étaient partis loin des embruns de l'océan.

Petit à petit, la vie avait reprit son cours.

Beacon Hills se remettait de ses blessures, ayant pour nouveau maire un certain Jackson Whittemore, et surmontait tranquillement les heures noires que Peter Hale avait amené sur elle.

Cora Hale était revenu vivre dans sa ville natale, choisissant de réinvestir le loft de son oncle, et malgré les rumeurs, les difficultés qu'elle rencontra et la haine de certains, elle rouvrit l'entreprise de sa famille, dans l'espoir d'accomplir le rêve de son père et de son oncle.

Par chance, beaucoup d'habitant se souvenaient du travail des Hale et de leur implication pour faire grandir la ville. Aussi Cora trouva-t-elle de nombreuses mains pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Jack Higgins, le vieux contre-maître de son père, fut sûrement sa plus grande aide.

Pendant ce temps, de leur côté, Stiles et Scott vivaient en colocation dans une petite ville bien plus au Nord, encore plus éloigné de la mer que la capitale. Stiles ne voulait plus jamais ressentir le vent salé sur sa peau. Face aux gens, il restait Stiles Stilinski, l'hyperactif trop bavard, et qui bougeait de partout.

Face à Scott, il restait le meilleur ami qui avait vécu l'horreur d'une vengeance dont ils avaient été deux victimes. Tout deux partageaient des blessures si profondes, que même en aillant l'air de rien, en restant eux-même, ils voyaient au fond de l'œil de l'autre, la douleur de cette expérience. Ils se sentaient vieux. Des vieillards prisonniers de corps jeunes et fringants.

Et la nuit, seul dans sa chambre Stiles revivait la mort des Hale. Il se voyait à leur place, tombant sous le feu du beretta ou du haut de la falaise. Et chaque fois, il se réveillait en sueur, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas eut d'expérience amoureuse depuis. Une part de lui était mort avec les deux seuls êtres qu'il avait vraiment aimé. À présent, avec le recul, il se disait qu'il avait aimé Derek. A sa manière. Mais sa mort l'avait autant brisé que celle de sa fiancée. Et dieu sait qu'il avait aimé Malia plus que tout au monde.

Scott avait fait la connaissance de la meilleure amie de Malia, Kira Yukimura. Elle avait été un soutient irremplaçable dans la reconstruction du jeune homme, car il ne pouvait tout simplement pas reprendre sa vie tranquillement après les horreurs que Peter lui avait fait faire. Il en cauchemardait même éveillé.

Le temps cicatrisait les plaies dans la mesure du possible et Stiles et Scott affrontaient la vie à deux. Et là, dans leur sympathique appartement, un peu à l'écart du centre-ville, il avait trouvé un semblant de paix intérieur.

Stiles se servit un café fumant et sourit à l'odeur. Scott entra dans la cuisine de leur duplex, un gros carton dans les bras.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Stiles.

\- 'Sais pas. C'est à ton nom.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, termina sa tasse et fit le tour de la table pour examiner le carton. Il retira vivement le scotch marron qu'il jeta sur la table et ouvrit le colis. Il tomba immédiatement sur une lettre dont il reconnut l'écriture.

\- C'est Cora, dit-il en prenant l'enveloppe.

\- Cora ? s'étonna Scott qui se servait un café.

Stiles la décacheta et tira la lettre à l'écriture régulière et féminine. Il n'était pas exactement ami avec la jeune femme. Mais parce qu'il avait été l'un des derniers à parler avec Peter, et sûrement le seul à approcher vraiment Derek, elle avait voulu le connaître et ils étaient restés en contact.

\- Et elle dit quoi ? questionna Scott curieux.

\- _Les affaires reprennent. J'ai signé plusieurs contrats rentables avec de nombreux capitaines et Beacon Hills refleurit. Dans ce colis tu trouveras un cadeau de la part d'un de mes_ _nouveaux_ _collaborateurs qui souhaiterais te rencontrer._

Scott faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson quand Stiles eut terminé de lire.

\- C'est tout !?

\- Ben ouais, grogna son frère de cœur en tournant et retournant la lettre dans tout les sens.

\- Ben regarde ce que c'est alors. Ce cadeau…

Stiles obtempéra et plongea ses mains dans les billes blanches de polystyrènes qui cachaient le contenu du colis. Il tressaillit lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface lisse. En la suivant, il se mit à trembler et prit l'objet fermement. Lentement il le retira du carton.

\- Heu… c'est une mauvaise blague, siffla Scott.

Stiles fut incapable de lui répondre. Le masque de Loup l'empêchait de prononcer la moindre parole cohérente. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un de ses doigts passa sur une zone rugueuse à l'intérieur du masque. Il le retourna et se figea.

Dans la partie supérieur était gravée deux initiales.

D.H

* * *

 **J'ai eut un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre. Je sais pas combien de fois je suis revenue dessus, en changeant des trucs. C'est pas qu'il ne me satisfait pas, mais je sens que j'aurais pu faire mieux dans l'écriture.**

 **Bon, vous vous en foutez donc passons à plus intéressant : ce chapitre, aurait pu être le dernier. En fait, quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 1, je savais comment je voulais terminer cette fiction. Comme cette fin de chapitre. Mais après réflexion, je me dis que ça faisait un peu cliffanger, et donc j'ai écrit un autre chapitre pour faire un nombre pair.**

 **Donc, la semaine prochaine, y aura le chapitre 10 : Le dernier Loup.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre là vous a plu, et je m'en vais répondre à vos reviews ;)**

 **Skouare Enix :** Alors, satisfaite de la séparation de Stiles et Malia ? Sadique. Mon amie te remercie de ta bénédiction.

Pour Kate, je me suis retrouvée con puisque dans mes notes elle était encore en vie XD du coup c'est dans le chap' où je dis qu'elle est morte de maladie que je me suis gourée. Mais bon, ça change, c'est peut être pas si mal :)

Ton avis sur la relation Peter/Malia :D Ah oui pardon, y en a pas. Il l'a tué. Et il a choisit l'option folie :/

 **Toonette :** C'était triste l'histoire de Derek ? Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas. Surtout le passage où Harris balance Derek de la falaise. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus clair dans ma tête. Et pourtant j'adore Derek.

 **Didinou :** Merci :)

 **Sanga36 :** Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, Gérard a été un beau salopard. J'espère que le chapitre 9 ne t'a pas trop déçu (vu que moi j'en suis pas très fière).

 **Entropythings :** Non je me moque pas de toi si t'as pleuré XD moi aussi alors je suis mal placée pour me foutre de ta tronche. Envois l'OST et je relierais mon chap' en l'écoutant :D

Tu penses que j'ai fait plus cruel que l'histoire des Hale de TW ? Moi je pense que c'est kiff kiff non ? Haha, oui, le duo Kate/Harris m'est venu d'un coup et j'ai dit pourquoi pas.

Oui c'est ça qui est le plus difficile je pense dans le chapitre 8; c'est de lire le bonheur des Hale en sachant pertinemment que ça va pas, mais alors pas du tout, durer. Et que ça va être brisé de façon brutale. Je sais que je t'avais promis pas de DeathFic mais en même temps il fallait bien que Malia soit virée si tu voulais du Sterek. Et elle était pas dans ta liste de perso à pas tuer ! Et je voulais pas la rendre méchante. Alors j'ai choisis l'option sadique et fulgurante. Tu m'en veux ?

Je crois que Derek est doué pour les déclarations :D Je suis contente si tu as aimé sa façon de faire !

Cool j'évite la pendaison ! :D je suis rassurée :3

 **MonaLisa94 :** Je t'ai déprimé xD ? Désolée. Sebastian Hale était tellement important à mes yeux que j'ai vraiment eut envie de le rendre papa adorable et tout, et qu'on ait envie de lui faire des câlins ! J'aurais presque aimé raconté son histoire avec Talia :') Mais bon c'était hors sujet alors je l'ai pas fait XD

Merci beaucoup en tout cas :D ! De rien pour le partage et merci pour ta review!

 **Nemerys :** Derek en ninja ça le fait déconne pas XD Moi je trouverais ça plutôt crédible ! Oui oui oui tu avais deviné, il cherchait Allison ;)

Ravie de voir que la tombe de Derek t'inspire. Sadique. Tu adores Derek et Stiles ? Haha, attend de lire le dernier chapitre. Hâte d'avoir ton avis global ;)

 **Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne semaine, et moi je vais aller faire ma larve sur mon balcon :D 'Alut !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Nous voilà au dernier chapitre.**

 **Mais, si vous avez une préférence pour l'aspect noir qui a enveloppé toute la fic avant, ne lisez pas ce chap' là, et considérez que le chapitre précédent était le dernier, parce que l'atmosphère est... différente. Sachant que je l'ai réécrit au moins 7 fois.**

 **Sinon ben... Bonne lecture.**

 **Ha et Entropythings, je t'ai trollé dans cette conclusion. J'espère que tu trouveras où XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le dernier Loup**

Stiles posa le pied sur le quai de la gare de Beacon Hills le cœur battant. Il était parti précipitamment et sans vraiment expliquer à Scott les raisons de son départ, si bien que son frère de cœur l'avait suivit sans poser de questions, refusant de le laisser tout seul après ce qu'il avait reçut.

Stiles avait assuré que ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût de la part de Cora mais Scott en doutait. C'est pourquoi lui et Kira formait la garde rapprochée de l'hyperactif.

Tout les trois sortirent de la gare qui jouxtait le bord de mer. Le bâtiment n'était pas très grand. Il y avait quatre voies, dont deux occupées par des trains sur le départ, un hall d'attente, une petite pièce pour les caisses, un étage pour les bureaux, et un parking. Stiles s'arrêta au milieu de celui-ci, et tourna la tête vers l'océan. C'était une belle journée.

Les goélands piaillaient les uns après les autres en se laissant porter par le vent. Un soleil radieux réchauffait la température, faisant presque oublier la fraîcheur de la côte. Les embruns de la mer lui parvenait et son cœur se serra. Un klaxon le tira de ses pensées. Le shérif lui sourit et leur fit un signe de la main.

\- Bonjour shérif, lança joyeusement Scott en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour les garçons. Mademoiselle.

\- Kira Yukimura, se présenta la jeune femme en tendant sa main.

Stiles s'approcha en silence et échangea une étreinte rapide avec son père.

\- Tu aurais pas prit du poids ? demanda-t-il en se détachant de lui.

\- Si peu.

Stiles jeta un regard lourd de reproche à son paternel qui l'ignora et invita les jeunes à monter dans sa voiture. Il traversèrent Beacon Hills en échangeant quelques banalités. Stiles ne parla pas. Il contemplait la ville encore en reconstruction. Et il se réjouissait intérieurement de voir des gens. La ville grouillait de monde. Et des sourires éclairaient les visages. La mauvaise histoire de Beacon Hills avait attiré curieux et touristes et cela avait permit au maire de décrocher des fonds pour accélérer la reconstruction. Jackson Whittemore était un bon maire. Il était jeune et simple, un peu pédant, mais il savait mettre de l'argent dans un projets contrairement au maire précédent, et ne lésinait pas sur les moyens.

\- Il est très ouvert aux idées, assura le shérif alors qu'ils passaient sur la place de la mairie. En outre, il a passé un accord avec Cora Hale et valide volontiers ses projets pour le commerce du port. Sa flexibilité permet aux pêcheurs et aux marins de se développer. C'est très profitable.

\- Lydia m'a pourtant dit que c'était une tête de con, commenta Scott.

Le shérif éclata de rire.

\- C'est pas moi qui vais la contre-dire.

Stiles esquissa un sourire. Lydia Martin était restée auprès de Cora comme assistante-secrétaire après les événements Peter Hale. Elle était en partie responsable de bon nombre d'idée positive pour le commerce. Scott et elle était resté en contact et de fait, Stiles aussi.

La voiture du shérif se gara devant une maison encastrée entre deux jardins. Une vieille maison à colombage, avec une peinture délavée. Le toit avait été refait ce qui dénotait un peu mais rassurait les jeunes qui allaient loger là. Stiles entra le premier dans son ancienne maison. Le parfum de café mêlé à une certaine chaleur le réconforta.

Ils s'installèrent à leur rythme, prenant le temps de prendre des douches et de manger un bout. Stiles finit par s'endormir sur le canapé et on le laissa là. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le shérif était sortit faire une course, et Scott et Kira profitaient d'un moment d'intimité pour se câliner. Stiles leur faussa compagnie discrètement et quitta la maison.

Il longea les rues repavées à pas lent, se rappelant sans mal de l'état dans lequel elles étaient juste deux ans plus tôt. Il s'arrêta au cimetière et se recueillit sur la tombe de Malia un long moment. Puis, il se rendit sur le port et descendit sur la grève. Au lueur du printemps, les galets allaient, foulés par l'océan. Stiles resta un long moment debout, fasciné par les vagues. Puis son regard se posa sur la masse rocheuse qu'était l'ancienne île Hale. Des échafaudages s'élevaient tout autour de l'ancien manoir.

Il grimaça. Cora devait le rénover. Il tourna le dos à la mer, un poids sur la poitrine, et remonta sur les quais. Son ventre grogna bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment mangé plus tôt, tant il était stressé à l'idée d'être revenu.

Il grimpa les marches en pierre d'un café qui lui parut sympathique et poussa la porte vitrée. Une cloche tinta annonçant son entrée. Un visage jovial sortit de derrière le comptoir. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année à tout casser, de long cheveux ruisselant sur ses épaules, et un grain de beauté subtile au coin de la bouche.

\- Bonjour monsieur !

Stiles buga face à son enthousiasme et répondit un tout petit bonjour.

\- Sur place ou à emporter ?

\- Heu… sur place ?

\- Je vous en prie alors, dit-elle en ouvrant le bras vers le fond de son café. Installez vous, à l'intérieur ou sur la terrasse, comme vous préférez.

Stiles la remercia d'un signe de tête. Il observa alors avec curiosité l'endroit où ses pas -et son ventre- l'avaient mené. La décoration était simple. Les murs étaient de briques, le sol ressemblait à celui d'une usine. Le comptoir d'où la charmante serveuse le zieutait, était à la mode des comptoirs de cow-boy, comme dans les films, avec sa rangée de bouteille et ses présentations de confiseries et de pâtisseries. La salle était étroite mais longue, et au bout, trois portes ouvertes donnaient sur la terrasse.  
Stiles choisit d'aller s'y attabler. Il y avait une belle vue sur la côte et sur la mer, et évidemment, droit sur l'île qu'il refusait de regarder à présent. Il allait re-rentrer -pour le plus grand plaisir de la serveuse- quand son regard tomba sur une silhouette connue.

Il cessa de respirer sans le réaliser et ouvrit de grands yeux. D'un pas tremblant, il avança, contourna la table et se posta face à la personne. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il portait toujours une barbe de quelques jours, ses cheveux étaient toujours plus ou moins coiffés et l'éclat de ses orbes vertes brillait dans la lumière. Il était vêtu avec élégance d'un large manteau de marin à col noir et de hautes bottes de cuir.

\- Bonjour Stiles, dit simplement Derek en lui souriant.

Une longue cicatrice barrait son visage, de sa tempe gauche au coin de sa mâchoire mais cela n'altérait en rien sa beauté. Stiles serra les dents. Il s'assit lourdement en face de l'autre et lui décocha un coup de pied royal dans le tibia. Derek n'émit pas un bruit mais Stiles vit distinctement ses lèvres se plisser et ses mains se crisper. Satisfait, il s'adossa à sa chaise.

\- Bonjour Derek, siffla-t-il tout sourire.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, murmura Derek en se tenant le menton, essayant de passer outre la douleur.

\- T'es bien en vie… Tu as mal.

\- C'est gentil à toi de le remarquer.

Le sourire de Stiles s'élargit. En cet instant, il était impossible de décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Autant oublier l'image des papillons, là c'était tout le zoo qui se déchaînait dans son ventre.

\- Je t'ai vu tomber. Comment tu as fait ?

\- J'ai nagé.

\- Et t'as pas été foutu de venir me voir en deux ans ?! s'énerva Stiles abasourdit par la simplicité de la réponse.

\- Disons qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose. Et à nouveau, j'ai fait les mauvais choix.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, surprit de la sincérité de Derek. L'homme n'avait plus l'air torturé comme auparavant. Il était serein et dégageait ce quelque chose de paisible qui mettait Stiles à l'aise.

\- J'ai préféré m'éloigner de tout, de toi, de Beacon Hills, le temps de me reconstruire. Je venais de perdre mon oncle.

\- Ton oncle cinglé, psychopathe, meurtrier qui a attenté à ma vie ?

\- Lui-même.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, même si au fond il comprenait. La serveuse s'approcha de la table d'un pas hésitant mais souriante.

\- Monsieur ? Je vous sers quoi ?

\- Heu. Un cappucino, répondit Stiles aimablement. Et si vous avez genre quelque chose de bien consistant et de sucré. Genre bien fat.

\- Nous faisons des gaufres toutes saveurs. Sucre, confitures, nutella, chocolat fondu, …

\- Je vais vous prendre une de chaque, l'interrompit Stiles soudain alléché par les mets proposés.

La serveuse écarquilla les yeux et pouffa en notant la commande.

\- Vous reprendrez quelque chose ? questionna-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Derek.

\- Une gaufre sucrée s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse sourit et s'éloigna en sautillant. Stiles était étonné de sa joie de vivre.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas envoyé une lettre, reprit-il à l'attention de Derek sans quitter la serveuse des yeux alors qu'elle s'affairait derrière son comptoir. Pas un mot.

\- J'ai été occupé.

\- Ha. Pas très diplomate comme réponse.

\- C'était pas très diplomate de me défoncer le tibia.

\- Diplomatie musclée, répliqua Stiles, fier de sa référence à Star Wars.

Derek lâcha un sourire à ravir le cœur, qui fit battre plus fort celui de Stiles. Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux hommes se dévisagèrent sans gène.

\- Deux ans c'est long quand j'y repense, murmura Stiles.

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Tu fais quoi maintenant ? demanda le fils du shérif.

\- Je suis marin.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et un ''ouah'' s'en échappa.

\- Je transporte des marchandises d'un bout à l'autre du pays quand je ne mène pas des expéditions plus au Sud avec des scientifiques.

\- Matelot Derek, ricana Stiles.

\- Capitaine, corrigea l'intéressé avec un petit rire.

Stiles resta ébahis.

\- Tu peux pas être capitaine !

\- Pourquoi ?

Derek était clairement amusé. Stiles ne trouva pas de réparties, il se renfrogna et jeta un regard sévère à son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu repars quand ?

\- Dans quelques jours. Je termine de débattre les termes de mon contrat avec Cora.

\- Elle l'a prit comment elle, ton retour miraculeux ?

\- Elle m'a presque castré…

Stiles éclata de rire à cette image.

\- Te marre pas, c'était douloureux, grogna Derek.

\- Je veux bien te croire, rétorqua Stiles en se bidonnant.

Derek le laissa se fendre la poire pendant près de dix minutes, puis Stiles réussit à se calmer.

\- Haaa, souffla-t-il repus. Et tu vas où ?

\- Vers le Sud. Mon navire a besoin d'eau profonde.

Stiles arqua un sourcil.

\- J'ai besoin d'explorer le monde, précisa Derek. Je ne veux plus vivre ancré quelque part.

\- Et… tu n'as rien qui te retiens ?

Derek ne répondit pas. Stiles en eut un pincement au cœur.

\- En tout cas, j'espère que ton séjour à Beacon Hills est aussi bon que ton cul, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Derek écarquilla les yeux faisant prendre conscience à Stiles ses paroles. Il rougit violemment et se mit à bégayer des excuses et des justifications incompréhensibles qui terminèrent de l'achever. Il se ratatina sur lui même espérant qu'un trou allait s'ouvrir sous lui et le faire disparaître, le soustrayant au regard brûlant de Derek. Ce dernier souriait de plus belle à chaque mot de Stiles, le laissant s'enfoncer.

\- La vérité ? finit-il par dire pour que Stiles arrête de s'emmêler les pinceaux. Je t'aime. Tu me rend heureux. Tu me faire rire. Tu es intelligent. Tu es différent de toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie. Tu es un peu fou et bizarre, mais rien que ton sourire a rendu mon séjour génial.

Stiles passa au cramoisi en quelques secondes. Il ne parvint pas à réorganiser ses pensées et resta silencieux de longues minutes. Ses joues le brûlaient et le sang battait à ses oreilles.

La serveuse choisit ce moment pour apporter les commandes et Stiles lui en fut tellement reconnaissant qu'il aurait pu lui sauter au cou. Elle déposa toutes les assiettes de gaufres -une chance que la table soit large-, le cappucino et l'addition, puis retourna derrière le comptoir avec un large sourire. Stiles s'attaqua immédiatement aux gaufres et faillit mourir de bonheur à la première bouchée. Ils dégustèrent leurs commandes en échangeant des banalités, Stiles racontant qu'il avait reprit ses études avec difficultés après ce qui s'était passé.

\- Tu t'es déjà sentit tout seul dans une mer de gens ? demanda Stiles en attaquant sa dernière gaufre.

\- Oui. Souvent.

\- J'ai expérimenté ça en retournant dans le Nord.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'étais content d'avoir Scott avec moi. Où que j'ai été, avec lui, j'étais comme à la maison.

Derek esquissa un sourire. Stiles grimaça.

\- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose en toi me prend pour un con.

\- Absolument pas, où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ?

\- Je sais pas. Tu me regardes bizarrement !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- N'empêche que tu me regardes avec un drôle d'air, insista Stiles.

\- Je te regarde comme je veux. J'ai du m'accrocher au souvenir que j'avais de toi pendant deux ans alors je profite de t'avoir sous les yeux.

Stiles avala de travers sa bouchée et mit quelques minutes pour se remettre. Derek enchaîna sans attendre.

\- Tu as pensé à moi ?

Stiles planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre avec un air sévère.

\- Tout les jours depuis ce fameux jour. Et ça me brisait. J'ai souffert à chaque fois que je me rappelais de toi parce que je t'ai vu tomber d'une falaise putain !

Stiles marqua une pause pour se calmer, ne voulant pas partir trop loin et accabler Derek alors qu'il venait de se retrouver.

\- Et puis un matin, penser à toi ne m'a plus tué, conclut-il sèchement en terminant sa gaufre.

Derek cessa de le regarder et fixa l'horizon. Stiles but son café tranquillement, sans rien dire. Il voulait que Derek le regarde et regrettait déjà sa petite crise. Il reposa sa tasse vide et attendit que son vis-à-vis daigne lui accorder son attention. Seulement Derek semblait fasciné par l'océan et pas prêt à se tourner vers lui. Alors, brusquement, Stiles se redressa, saisit à deux mains le col de Derek et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du marin.

Là son attention, il l'obtint. Aussi vite qu'il s'était penché, il recula et se rassit. Derek papillonna des paupières, les yeux grands ouverts, totalement concentré sur Stiles.

\- Moi quand je te regarde, je me sens comme à la maison, grogna le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il fut satisfait de voir que Derek détournait les yeux, gêné.

\- Tu reviendras quand ? finit par demander Stiles en repensant au départ prochain du Loup.

\- Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais, avoua Derek avec difficulté.

Stiles serra les dents. Il inspira bruyamment puis croisa ses jambes, prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Derek qui était plein d'excuses.

\- Si tu pars, tu m'emmèneras ?

La question de Stiles résonna comme les échos d'une caverne aux oreilles de Derek.

\- Tu veux partir avec moi ? réussit-il à demander malgré l'émotion.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Faire de grands changements dans sa vie c'est carrément effrayant, expliqua Stiles. Mais tu sais ce qui est pire ? Les regrets. Et je ne veux pas regretter de t'avoir raté.

\- Mais… toi… tu as Scott et ton père, tenta Derek. Et tu… enfin… il y a eut Malia.

Stiles repoussa la pile d'assiette qui le gênait et se pencha pour se rapprocher de Derek.

\- Je ne commencerais jamais un nouveau chapitre de ma vie si je continu à relire le dernier écrit.

\- Tu peux avoir une vie normale si je reste loin de toi, grogna Derek. Avec moi, tu te rappelleras tout les jours de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je refuse d'avoir ce que tu appelles une vie normale, s'écria Stiles avec un mouvement de colère. Merde Derek, je veux une vie avec toi ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

Derek s'avança à son tour et prit les mains de Stiles en cherchant ses mots. L'émotion le tenait. Il se mit à rire et joua avec les doigts du jeune homme.

\- Je te parle sérieusement là. Tu fais quoi ? se renfrogna ce dernier.

\- Je t'aime, dit Derek en relevant lentement les yeux vers lui et en lui offrant un superbe sourire.

Stiles se força à rester immobile et garda les lèvres serrées, mais son sourire se voyait tout de même et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Derek se pencha et déposa un baiser prude au coin de sa bouche. Stiles entrouvrit les lèvres et se porta en avant à la recherche de la bouche de Derek. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, qui dura de longues minutes.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Derek tint Stiles près de lui en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

\- Matelot Stiles, ricana-t-il.

\- Hé !

Stiles le repoussa mécontent de la blague. Derek éclata de rire en le retenant. Il chercha ses yeux et se perdit dans cette couleur whisky si particulière. Stiles se laissa envoûter par le vert sauvage des pupilles de Derek et ne réagit pas quand ce dernier l'attira vers lui.

\- Crois pas que je t'ai pardonné pour ne pas t'être manifesté en deux ans, grogna Stiles contre les lèvres de Derek.

Avec un rire plus résigné qu'amusé, Derek embrassa Stiles, se préparant mentalement à subir les conséquences de son silence.

* * *

 **Et ils vécurent heureux pendant quelques années avant d'être emportés par les flots lors d'une tempête, disparaissant dans les méandres de l'océan pour toujours.** **Scott et Kira devinrent vendeurs de poissons, Cora mourut après avoir reçu une pierre sur la tête alors qu'elle inspectait la rénovation du manoir, et Lydia fit fortune en récupérant l'empire Hale, étant l'héritière testamentaire de Cora.**

 **Fin.**

 **Naaah, ce serait dur. Mais on sait jamais.**

 **Je répond à vos reviews :D**

 **Skouare Enix :** T'es vraiment sadique. Genre t'es heureuse que Malia soit morte. XD Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être triste ! Par respect pour Stiles :p

C'est peut être parce que tu m'as maudit que j'ai eu tant de mal à écrire ce dernier chapitre. Heureusement que ma descendance est sauve. J'ai bien fait de pas tuer Derek...

Je suis d'accord, j'aurais pu m'arrêter au chapitre d'avant (et c'était mon attention au début), mais je me suis dit que conclure réellement sur du Sterek et pas seulement sur une suggestion, c'était bien aussi. Même si je préfère la fin précédente ;p

 **didinou :** Merci :)

 **michael . affortit . 7 :** Merci tout plein :D Oui moi aussi je me suis sentie mal de tuer Malia, j'avoue.

 **Toonette :** Je suis contente que le chap' précédent t'ai plu ;) Gérard n'allait pas survivre, dans ma tête il était déjà mort. Quatre fois.

Peter est devenu fou à partir du moment où les Argent ont délibérément tué sa nièce Laura qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Du coup, clairement, si il avait su qu'il avait une fille, de son sang, il aurait pas finit comme ça.

Paris en bouteille XD Je trouve cette image comique. Et je sais pas si le dernier chapitre a été merveilleux mais bon.

Haha, merci pour ce groos commentaire ;) ça fait plaisir :3

 **Krystalle :** Merci tout plein ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu de la fin :/

 **MonaLisa94 :** Ouais, moi aussi j'adore Peter ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai pas rendu fou et méchant sans raison :p

Ma fic une métaphore de la barque de Charon ? C'est une interprétation intéressante, je ne l'avais pas envisagé, mais si tu l'as ressentit comme ça. :)

 **Entropythings :** Tes péripéties avec FF ont été mémorables XD Pauvre toi.

Le DH était juste LE truc que je voulais caser depuis le début de la fic. Désolée encore pour Malia :/ Mais elle et Derek c'était comme Harry et Voldemort dans cette fic. Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

Derek est déjà une tête de con dans la série mais alors dans cette fic je m'en suis donnée à cœur joie avec son perso XD Et puis au départ j'étais parti pour faire une ellipse temporelle moins longue et je me suis dit bat les stecks, faisons n'importe quoi.

XD c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas les fins ouvertes que je t'ai fait ce chapitre 10 hein. Même si en soit, c'est aussi une fin ouverte. Parce que tu sais pas ce qui attend Stiles et Derek dans l'avenir...

 **Sanga36 :** Merci :D Oui je pense qu'au fond de lui, Derek aussi voulait se venger. Clairement.

On est d'accord que ça aurait été étrange que tout le monde reste à Beacon Hills après les événements des Loups. Et oui, c'était bien Derek le nouvel associé de Cora ;)

 **En espérant que cette fin ne vous ai pas déçu. Je vous dis adieu. C'est triste de conclure une fic, et franchement, j'ai un peu de mal à me dire que j'en ai terminé avec cet AU.**

 **En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'ai adoré vos messages, ça a été un encouragement plus que bienvenu.**

 **Donc merci à vous ! Au plaisir de se retrouver ailleurs, en commentaire sur une fic' (j'en ai repéré deux trois que je vois partout XD), ou moi sur vos fics :)**

 **Des bisous pour tout le monde !**


End file.
